Shouken Shounin
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: Haku is training under Zabuza to become a ninja to reach Kohaku, the girl he loves, who is living in the Village Konoha and just happens to be training with team seven.
1. The Bond

This is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Shouken Shounin

Chapter 1- The Bond

"Wahhh!"

"It's a girl," said the nurse as she held a brand new baby girl.

The father took the child into his arms and said, "Her name will be Kohaku." Her father had a genial smile on his face. He kissed Kohaku on the forehead and gave her to her mother. She smiled and held Kohaku gently in her arms.

There was a cry from a baby in a different village. Another child had been born too.

"Waahh!"

"It's a boy," the nurse said as she handed the small child to his father.

A smile spread across his face and he said, "His name will be Haku."

He handed the child to the mother and she kissed Haku on the forehead. "Welcome, Haku," she said.

These children where no ordinary children, for in fact, something had happened to them when they were born. These children had been born at the same time right down to the milli second and even their umbilical cord was cut at the same time. It had a one in a billion chance of happening, but it did. Because of this, the children were bound together for the rest of their lives. The bond that was created made it so both of them could see through the others eyes, hear what was happening around the other and even feel what the other was feeling. If one felt pain so did the other. If one felt cold, hungry, sick, happy, sad, or even angry so did the other. This bond gave them great power. If one learned something the other did too. They could even use both of their jutsu's and Kekkei Genkai no matter which person it was and if they practiced and trained very hard they didn't have to use hand signs or they could use only one hand. But all this power came at a price for if one was to die the other would, too.

But for now they wouldn't need to worry because they were with their loving parents.

-oOo-

Sorry about the first chapter being so short. It is more like a prologue then a chapter. My plan is to have one chapter posted every Saturday or one a week. Please review.


	2. A New Connection

This is my second chapter! I hope you enjoyed the first one even though it was short. I decided since the first chapter was so short I would post the second one the same day. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 2- A New Connection

Over the first 2 years of their lives Kohaku and Haku were living happily with their families. Neither of them understood how they could see things or hear things that were not happening, almost like they were watching someone else's life through that person's eyes. It was like a story and sometimes they would just have close their eyes and watch the other's life.

-Haku-

Haku was living in the Hidden Mist Village, Kirigakure. He was happy. He lived in a small house with his mother and father. It was 1 story, had 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It was a small house, but a happy one.

His house was at the edge of town making it quiet and peaceful. The house was next to a pond that Haku loved to play by. It was almost always snowing in the village.

Haku wanted to learn everything he could. He was bright and loved to experience new things. That's why he loved to watch Kohaku's life to learn about her. He was always watching her because he couldn't turn it off, but he learned how to tune it out. Even though he didn't always pay attention to this other life his mind remembered every detail of it. He also loved to picture her in his mind from the reflections he saw. He loved how her blonde hair sparkled in the sun or how her brown eyes always seemed to be filled with curiosity.

One day Haku was drawing a picture of Kohaku in the snow when his mother came out side to check on him.

"Who are you drawing?" she said bending down next to Haku.

"A friend," Haku said giggling.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku was living in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. She lived in a nice cozy house. It was one story, had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a kitchen.

Kohaku was smart, kind, she loved to play outside, and she loved drawing. She especially loved to climb trees.

Her house was next to the town so her parents were able to access things quickly and there was always something going on. It was usually sunny and warm in Konoha and Kohaku loved it.

Kohaku loved her life but she was always fascinated by the other life she could see. She would think about it constantly. She knew what the boy looked like because she would sometimes see his reflections in mirrors and she also knew his name was Haku. Kohaku started to draw Haku over and over. She had memorized every curve on his face, what his kind brown eyes showed every time she saw his reflection, and even how his black hair would blow in the wind when it was windy out. Her mother looked over at Kohaku as she drew at the kitchen table.

Her mother came over and asked, "Who are you drawing?"

Kohaku answered smiling, "I am drawing, Haku."

"Who is Haku, sweetheart?"

"He is my friend."

Kohaku never met Haku but she considered him a friend, someone important in her life. Like her other half.

-Haku-

Haku was in his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking, _I saw that Kohaku was drawing a picture of me. Does that mean she can see my life like I can see hers?_ (N/A If your wondering how they can talk so well for 2 year olds, it's because they're learning to speak twice, one for each life. You can learn a lot faster that way.)

_I wonder if I can talk to her_, Haku thought. _Kohaku, Kohaku_, Haku called with his mind.

_Haku?_ Kohaku responded, _Is that you?_

_Yeah_, Haku thought surprised it worked.

_Wow! This is great I can talk to you just by thinking_, Kohaku giggled.

_Yeah, you're right, it is pretty cool._

_I have always wanted to talk to you._

_Me too, you have been my friend since I can remember._

_Really! I'm your friend?_

_Yeah, you're my best friend._

Haku's mother came into the room, "It's time for bed." She came over, tucked Haku in bed, kissed him good night, and turned out the lights.

_I've got to go to bed_, Haku told Kohaku.

_Okay, well I have to go to bed too, so good night_, she replied.

_Night._

They both went to bed with a smile on their faces, happy that they could talk to each other.

-oOo-

Great, the second chapter is complete! I hoped you enjoyed it! I will post the third chapter this Saturday. Please review!


	3. The Promise

It's Saturday that means my next chapter is posted. Yay! Before I start I just want to thank my friend 'Vengeful' for all the help she has been in giving me some great advice for my story. Thank you! Right now in the story Haku and Kohaku are about 4.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 3- The Promise

Haku and Kohaku started to talk more and more. They found out so much about each other that they knew more about the other then their own parents knew. They were each other's best friends. They had other friends but they had a special place in their hearts for the other. They could tell each other secrets and dreams and the other would always be there to listen. Both of them were very happy.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku and her mother were going to buy groceries when they past a man with a strange head band on. Kohaku looked at the man wondering what the head band meant. She passed a few more people with those same head bands. So she decided to ask her mom what they meant.

"Mom," she said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" her mother replied.

"What do those head bands mean?" she asked pointing at one of the head bands.

"Those head bands are called 'Hitai-ate.' It shows that they are ninjas," her mother answered.

"Ninjas?" Kohaku asked confused.

"Yes, ninjas protect the village. On each Hitai-ate there is a symbol of which village they protect or represent. I used to be a ninja but I wanted to settle down and have a family with your father."

"Mom, will you tell me more about ninjas, please?"

"Okay, let's see, well… There are different ranks for ninjas. The lowest rank in is a Ninja Academy Student or Cadet, then there is a Genin or Junior Ninja, after that there is a Chunin or Journeyman Ninja, and then there is a Jonin or Elite Ninja. And last is the Hokage, he is the leader of the village and the most powerful ninja in the village. There have only been 4 Hokage's so far. Kohaku do you understand or am I just confusing you?"

"No, I understand everything!" Kohaku replied with a happy grin. "Ninjas are so cool! Do you think I could be a ninja some day? Can I?"

Kohaku jumped and skipped happily. She threw a few pretend punches and kicks.

Her mother chuckled, "I'm sure you would be a great ninja."

They then arrived at the market. Kohaku and her mother then went searching for the food they would need for dinner.

_Hey, Kohaku_, Haku said.

_Yes?_ She replied.

_Do you think that if we could become ninjas we could find each other?_ He asked.

_I'm sure we could!_

_Then I have an idea._

_What?_

_Why don't we become ninjas so we can find each other?_

_That's a great idea! We should do it! We will become ninjas and find each other. I can't wait to actually see you with my **own** eyes. So I will study hard._

_Me too!_

They both giggled. They promised each other that they would do it and they were both determined.

"Kohaku come on," her mother called.

Kohaku didn't realize that she had stopped walking to talk with Haku.

"Coming," she replied and then she ran after her mom.

They then continued to shop.

-oOo-

Done! As you can tell by me first fanfiction that my favorite character if Haku. I was very sad that they killed him off in the book but there is nothing I can do about it. Oh well. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. The Library

Sorry about posting this chapter so late a lot has been going on today so I didn't have time. It is still Saturday even though it is like fifteen minutes till tomorrow. In this chapter they are about five. Well enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 4- The Library

_Kohaku_, Haku called.

_Yes_, she replied.

_We can't start being ninja's yet we're too young. So lets go to the library and start to learn things about ninjas because the faster we learn the sooner we will be ninjas_, Haku said.

_Yeah_, Kohaku said. _With both of us learning stuff from both our village's libraries we will get really smart!_

-Haku-

"Mom," Haku said walking up to her in the kitchen.

"Yes?" she replied as she washed the dishes.

"Can you take me to the library, please?" he asked.

"Sure, but we can't stay there all day," Haku's Mom replied.

Haku's mother finished the dishes and dressed Haku in his warm coat before they left the house. They then headed to the library.

-Kohaku-

"Mom, can I go to the library?" Kohaku asked pulling on her shirt.

"Sure, sweetheart," she said smiling down on her.

Kohaku and her mother left to head to the library which was not that far away from her house.

"Kohaku do you remember the rules from the last time we were at the library?" Her mother asked.

"Yes! To be quite and not to run around the library," Kohaku replied holding onto her mother's hand.

She had only been to the library once when her mother needed to get a book. Kohaku thought it was fun to look at all the books.

-Haku-

Haku looked through all the rows of books until he found the ninja books. He found a book called "Ninja Countries." He took the book off the shelf and brought it to a table. When he opened the book the first passage said:

"Most of the countries on this continent have ninjas; the Ninja villages serve as the military force. They protect their own people and handle ongoing relations with neighboring countries. Yet, the villages do not answer to the rulers of their native counties. Instead, they are on an equal footing with the government. In the case of very small land nations where to try to invade, an invasion would be difficult to mount on a ninja village because it is regarded as unnecessary among the various ninja villages, in particular, those located in the lands of Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, and Iwa are large and their strength is immense. Those are called the five great lands of Shinobi. They are also the only places where the Shinobi leaders call himself a Kage, or shadow. Those legendary leaders, Hokage or fire shadow, and Mizukage or water shadow for example plus Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage are known to ninja everywhere as the five shadows, the ultimate commanders of all of the tens of thousands of Shinobi throughout the world."

_Wow, who knew there were so many villages_, Haku thought. _But what's with the Kage part? I remember what mom said about the Hokage being the most powerful ninja. Does that mean the Kage is the powerful ninja of the villages?_

Haku did not understand it all but he was determined to find out all the answers to his questions.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku ran down the rows to the ninja section. She found a book called "The Eight Inner Gates." She grabbed it off the shelf and ran to a chair. She opened the book and read:

"The human body only utilizes a mere 20 of their own muscular strength. If anyone were to employ anything even close to 100 of the strength in his muscles, the muscles themselves would quickly break down, so the brain sets a limit on how much of our own muscle powers we are willing and able to use. The secret of this technique is in overriding that internal cranial safety feature, giving the wielder access to all of his charka. Dangerous as it is, the result is the release of enough muscle power to enable the wielder to perform a series of grueling and demanding tasks at an incredible speed, pushing his own body to the limits of safety and beyond."

_Only 20, that's not a lot_, Kohaku thought. _I wonder why the body can only use that much. Why not 25 or 30? I guess I will just have to keep reading._

Kohaku flipped the page and saw in big bold writing the words "The Eight Inner Gates."

_Sound neat! I'll read it_, she thought.

She stared to read:

"The eight inner gates act as limiters that must be released in preparation for performing the reverse Lotus. At eight specific points along the Keirakukei, the network of energy lines through which chakra flows. There are places where the chakra nodes converge:

Kaimon – Gate of Opening

Kyumon – Gate of Rest

Seimon – Gate of Life

Shomon – Gate of Pain

Tomon – Gate of Closing

Keimon – Gate of Joy

Kyomon – Gate of Shock

Shimon – Gate of Death

They constantly maintain limits on the amount of chakra flowing through the body. The Lotus uses charka too forcibly over ride these limits enabling the user to draw upon strength that is dozens of times his usual level, even if the user's body is destroyed in the process."

_That is so cool, don't you think Haku?_ She asked excitedly.

_Yep_, he replied.

_That's a lot of gate names to remember. I wonder how people do it_, Kohaku thought.

-Haku-

Haku got up and got a new book called "Chakra." He sat down and read:

"The Keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines, spread throughout the bodies in much the same way as the human circulatory system. It's like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies. It is delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra."

_This is definitely something that we will need to know_, Haku thought. _How do we know about them if we can't see them?_

He kept reading:

"Taijutsu is all about beating, bruises and broken bones. This is to damage the person physically."

_So fighting like punching and kicking is Taijutsu_, Haku thought.

He read the next passage:

"Juken or Gentle Fist is to inflict damage to the enemy's Keirakukei, through which chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the internal organs destroying the foe from within."

_So does that mean it damages those chakra networks I read about earlier?_ Haku thought curiously. _Yeah it has to be. It has the same name._

-Kohaku-

Kohaku found a book about family traits. She read:

"The Beetle-Master enters into a contract with the bugs where all the swarms will answer to the master's call, fighting his battles and bending to his will, and the beetles are compensated by the abundance of the master's chakra, which they consume for food."

After she finished reading a book caught her eye it said, "The Nine Tailed Fox." She picked it up and read:

"The Nine Tailed fox was a powerful demon that attacked the Village Hidden in the Leafs, Konoha. The people of Konoha gathered around the great Shinobi clans to fight the fox. The Fourth Hokage risked his life to save the village from the Nine Tailed Fox. Having defeated the Demon the Fourth Hokage died."

_What? So many people died because of the fox. What happened to the fox? The book said that the fox was defeated but does that mean that the fox is dead or just retreated?_ Kohaku asked.

_I don't know but we might want to find out ask mom_, Haku replied.

_Okay I will_, she answered.

"Kohaku it's time to go," Kohaku's mom said walking up to Kohaku.

"Okay," Kohaku answered as she placed the book back on the shelf.

Kohaku and her mom walked out of the library and down the streets of Konoha.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" Kohaku asked.

"Sure what is it?" her mother asked.

"What happened to the Nine Tailed Fox?" Kohaku asked.

Her mother stopped and looked at Kohaku.

"What made you ask that question?" she asked nervousness in her voice.

"I read about it in a book and it never said what happened to the fox," Kohaku answered.

"The Nine Tailed Fox is gone, that is all you need to know," she said and then started walking again

"Okay, mom," Kohaku said walking beside her.

_I think she is hiding something from me, Haku_, Kohaku said.

_She is but what_? Haku replied.

_It definitely has something to do with the Nine Tailed Fox._

_Yeah, has to be._

"Honey, would you like some ramen before we go home?" Kohaku's mother asked.

"Yes!" Kohaku said happily.

Kohaku and her mother went into Ichiraku. They sat down at the bar to eat. A waitress came up to them. Everyone knew who she was because she had worked there for quite a while. Her name was Ayame and everyone liked her for her sweet and kind personality.

"What would you to like?" Ayame asked.

"Chicken ramen," Kohaku said with a sweat smile on her face.

"Pork ramen for me," her mother said.

"Coming right up," Ayame said.

At that moment a boy and a man walked in. The boy had blond hair, blue eyes, and three scares on each of his cheeks that looked like whiskers. The man had brown hair, brown eyes, and a scare across his nose. He wore a Hitai-ate so Kohaku could tell he was a ninja.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei," the boy said with a big smile.

"No problem, Naruto," Iruka-sensei replied ruffling the boys hair.

They sat down and Ayame walked over to them.

"Hey, Naruto. How is my favorite customer?" Ayame asked.

"Great!" Naruto replied.

"What would you guys like today?" Ayame asked.

"Two bowls of pork and three bowls of beef ramen," Naruto replied.

"Shrimp," Iruka-sensei said.

"'Kay," Ayame said.

Kohaku looked at the boy and she realized he was not normal.

_Haku do you feel that?_ Kohaku asked.

_Yes_, Haku replied.

_It's like something is inside of him. Something with really strong chakra, almost like…_ Kohaku stopped.

_The fox is in him_, Haku finished.

_Yeah, it is the only thing powerful enough to create such a strong charka._

_You're right._

_But how?_

_The Nine Tailed Fox is inside of him._

_Yeah._

_But how can someone do that?_

Ayame gave Kohaku and her mother the ramen. Kohaku then dived into the ramen, she was very hungry. When they finished they headed for home.

_So mom must have been hiding something about that boy, Naruto. She was there when the Fox was sealed she had to have been there. But why didn't she tell me_, Kohaku asked Haku.

_Maybe she was not allowed to say anything_, Haku said.

_Maybe_, Kohaku replied.

Kohaku and her mother went home. Her father was waiting for them when they got home.

"Where have you two been?" he asked.

"At the library," Kohaku responded.

"Read anything interesting?" he asked.

"Yep, very," she answered.

-oOo-

This was more of an information chapter to all of the people who don't know Naruto very well, but the next chapter is where all the action starts. Yes! Let the fun begin! Please review.


	5. Kekkei Genkai

It's the fifth chapter and this is where all the action starts! For anyone who thinks that the first four chapters where boring then this chapter is just for you. Also you will learn the story of the Shouken Shounin before Kohaku and Haku. Now start reading and enjoy the story…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 5- Kekkei Genkei

Haku and Kohaku had just turned six. They kept visiting the library to learn more and more. They were especially interested in the Nine Tailed Fox and Naruto, but there was only one book on them and that book held very little information. But what they really wanted to know was the answer to the question they had been searching for. They wanted to know how they could connect with each other.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku was looking at the books when one caught her eye. It was a thin book and looked old.

_Haku, that book right there was also in the Kirigakure Library_, Kohaku said running her finger over the binding. _It felt ruff under her finger and it was damaged._

_Take a look and see what it says_, Haku replied.

Kohaku took the book off the self and sat down. She opened the book and started to read:

"Shouken Shounin or Bonded Child are two children who are born at the exact same time all the way down to the milli second. Also their umbilical cords are cut at the same time. This gives the two children a bond. They will be able to hear, see, and feel everything that happens to the other. They can also use each other's Kekkei Genkei or Blood Trait and their jutsu's. Ninja's use two hands to perform jutsu's and if they are extremely skilled they can use one hand, but a Shouken Shounin can use one or no hands to perform jutsu's. They are extremely powerful ninja's but if they come in contact or touch their power will double or even triple. Because they have such a strong connection if one was to die the other would too, but this bond only has one in a billon chance of happening.

The last time Shouken Shounin were born was a century ago. They were born in the Village of Hidden in the Clouds, Kumo, and the Village Hidden Among the Stones, Iwa. There was a war over who would control them. One was a girl named Keisei was born in Kumo. The other was a boy named Kyouko who was born in Iwa. Kumo believed they had the right to control them because Keisei was born in their village. Iwa believed that they had the right to control them because Kyouko was born in their village. The war lasted for five years until both of them ran off. The two villages went searching for them and when they were located both of them were dead. They had committed suicide trying to free themselves from the war happening around them. They were only fifteen."

_So we are these 'Shouken Shounin'_, Kohaku said.

_I never thought we were special_, Haku replied.

_I guess we are_, Kohaku said.

There was silence between them.

_We can't tell any one, not even mom and dad. If we do then it might end up like the other ones_, Haku finally said.

_You are right_, Kohaku replied. _What are we going to do now?_

_I don't know_, Haku said unsure. _I really don't know._

_Alright then will just have to think_, Kohaku said trying to cheer him up. _We'll just keep it a secret!_

_Alright, we will do that._

_Okay. I'll go home now mom will probably worry if I don't._

_Sure, do that. _

When Kohaku got home she was thirsty so she went to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Kohaku tried to reach the glass but she was too short. She kept trying when all the sudden the glass came on its own.

"What?!" Kohaku shouted.

_Kohaku, what happened?_ Haku asked.

_I don't know_, she answered. "Mom!"

"What is it sweetheart?" her mother asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The glass it moved on its own," Kohaku said pointing to the glass.

Her mother smiled, "The glass didn't move on its own, you moved it with your mind."

"How did I do that?" she asked.

"On my side of the family we have a Kekkei Genkei a blood trait pasted down in a family. In our family the Kekkei Genkei allows a person to move objects with chakra just by thinking about it. Since you're six I knew you might start to develop it. Now you just have to practice so you can control it."

"I'll practice really hard, mom! This is so cool!"

-Haku-

Haku was out side sitting by the pound. He was looking down at his reflection in the water.

Haku asked Kohaku, _Do you remember what the book said about how we could use each other's Kekkei Genkei?_

_Yes_, Kohaku answered. _It said that each of us can use the others Kekkei Genkei and jutsu's. I think that meant we can do the things that other can do._

_Well if your right then maybe I can use it_, Haku said.

_Why don't you try it?_ Kohaku said.

Haku concentrated with all his might on a stick, trying to move it away from him. Nothing happened.

_How come I can't do it?_ Haku thought frustrated.

_Maybe you need practice_, Kohaku thought helpfully.

_But you were able to do it_, Haku said.

_It was an accident_, Kohaku said simply.

_That's not making me feel better_, Haku said.

Haku was getting frustrated and upset when suddenly the stick flew backwards.

_I did it!_ Haku said excitedly. _How?_

_I'm not sure_, Kohaku said. _Emotions?_

_I don't know but it worked!_ Haku said jumping up in the air and Kohaku giggled.

Kohaku and Haku were so happy they could use Kohaku's Kekkei Genkei. But they both knew Haku couldn't use it in front of anyone or else they might find out their Shouken Shounin.

The next day Haku was playing by the pound when he stretched out his hand over the water and some water flew around his hand. He was controlling the water.

_Haku, you're controlling the water that is so cool!_ Kohaku said.

Haku giggled.

_You think it is a Kekkei Genkei?_ Kohaku asked.

_It can't be because my mom and dad aren't ninjas_, Haku answered.

_Maybe it's a jutsu_, Kohaku suggested. _Remember that the book said something about how we can do jutsu's without hand signs._

_No, we would need to learn the jutsu first_.

_You're right._

Haku was playing with the water when his mother came out of the house.

When she saw Haku eyes grew wide. She grabbed his hand to stop Haku and then she raised her hand and slapped Haku. Haku dropped the water on the ground. Both Haku and Kohaku felt a sting of pain and they just stood there in shock. Their hands rose to their faces and tears filled their eyes.

"Oh, no Haku, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you," Haku's mother said as she held him. "Just promise me you will never do it again."

"I won't," Haku promised his lip quivering.

None of them noticed that Haku's father was watching them. When they went in the house he turned around and went into town.

_Why did mom do that?_ Kohaku asked.

_I don't know_, Haku answered tears in his eyes.

Both their cheeks still stung from when they were slapped.

_Mom thought it was great that I was learning the Kekkei Genkei, but why not our other mom?_ Kohaku asked. _We must have done something really bad_.

_Yeah_, Haku said. _Let's not do that again._

_Good idea_, Kohaku replied.

Haku and his mother went back into the house. Haku's mother went over to the stove and turned it off. She then gave Haku the plates to set on the table.

Once done Haku's mother said, "Haku, wash up for dinner, you father will be home soon."

"Okay," Haku answered.

Haku left the kitchen and headed for the bathroom.

"Don't forget to use soap," she called.

"I won't!" Haku called back.

While Haku was washing up for dinner he heard the front door click as the door knob was turned and then he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Welcome home…" Haku's mother stopped speaking. "What is going on?"

"You have the Kekkei Genkei of our village. It has to be exterminated from our village so we can have peace," Haku's father answered.

"Ahhhhh!"

There was a heart stopping scream that came from the kitchen and Haku ran to find out what was wrong.

"Mom!" Haku shouted.

Haku's father was in the kitchen. The front door was opened to show the some of the villagers standing in the door way. Haku saw lying on the floor his mother, lying in a pool of blood. A knife was in his father's hand. It was covered in blood that dripped off the end of the knife. He raised the knife to Haku as tears fell down his face.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku was in the kitchen with her parents. She was setting up the table with her parents smiling until she saw the blood, she saw the knife and she saw the anger on the villagers faces. She then collapsed on the floor. Her hands were over her ears griping her head and tears were falling down her face.

"Noooo, Don't!" Kohaku shouted gripping her head tightly.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Kohaku's mom asked running to Kohaku and reaching out to her.

"Please, stop!!" Kohaku shouted and flinched away at her mothers touch.

Kohaku could no longer tell where she was. She believed she was there with Haku.

-Haku-

Haku fell on the floor and crawled backwards, tears streaming down his face. His father came closer and closer with the knife raised and the villagers just looked at his with hatred in their eyes.

-Kohaku-

"Nooooooo!!!" Kohaku kept shouting.

"Kohaku, what's wrong tell me," Her mother said, trying to calm her down.

"It's okay we're here. Nothing can hurt you while we're here," Kohaku's father said rushing over and kneeling beside her.

But Kohaku couldn't stop screaming. The fear of Haku's father killing their mother and going to kill them was all that was in her mind. She couldn't even hear their words of comfort.

-Haku-

Haku was crawling back when he hit the wall his father still came at him. Then he brought the knife down.

-oOo-

Yes! It's a cliff hanger! I love writing cliff hangers. Hopefully there will be a lot more of them. Sorry for all the people who hate them and want me to post the next chapter as soon as possible. Don't worry the next chapter will be out Saturday.


	6. Loss

Yes, I have posted the next chapter. I was worried that I wouldn't get it posted today. A lot has been going on. So now here's the next chapter and the continuation of my story…

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 6- Loss

The walls were painted in red as blood splashed everywhere.

-Haku-

Ice crystals shout out of the house killing everyone inside or close to the house. The ice crystals pasted through there bodies and through the house. Haku was protected because he was the cause. He had managed to activate his Kekkei Genkei to save himself. It was purely out of the will to protect himself. Haku managed to crawl out of the rubble that was once his house and into the cold snow. He stood up and walked slowly away from it tears running down his face. He then collapsed in the snow, curled up trying to keep stay warm.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku's parent's hands gripped their heads and chests in pain as it surged through their bodies. They then collapsed on the floor no longer moving. Blood was dripping from their noses and the side of their mouths. Kohaku finally came to her senses. She lifted her head up and looked at her parent. She just stared confused and disoriented. Then she realized that she did that to them. She crawled away from them into a corner and began shaking. She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. Rocking back and forth tears streamed down her face.

_What have I done?_ Was all that she could think as it repeated in her head over and over again.

The front door slammed opened, as three ninjas raced into the house after hearing the screams. They ran and searched the house until they came into the kitchen to find Kohaku's parents on the floor and Kohaku in the corner shaking. One of the ninjas raced to see if Kohaku's parents were alright.

"Their dead," she said after checking their vitals.

Another ninja went to Kohaku. "What happened?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Kohaku said nothing but flinched from his touch.

"Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over.

"I…I…I d-didn't mean…I co-couldn't control it…" was all she managed to say before she burst out crying.

Kohaku stuck her face down into her knees. All the ninjas just stood there in shock, not quiet understanding what she just said.

Finally one ninja spoke up, "I'll take her to the Hokage."

They all agreed and he picked Kohaku up and ran out of the house into the night. He went to the largest building in the center of the village.

Once there he asked, "I need the Hokage. It is an emergency."

"Go into his office I will cal him right away," the lady at the desk said.

He opened the double doors and went into the Hokage's office. He set her down on the chair in front of the desk. A minute later the doors opened again as the Hokage came in.

He went and sat behind his desk and then asked, "What's going on?"

"This is Kohaku Aso of the Aso clan," the ninja said. "She is now that last one of them. Her parents where just killed."

The Hokage then said, "Get Iruka in here."

A few minutes later Iruka-sensei came into the room. Kohaku looked up at him.

_He's the man who was with Naruto that day at the ramen shop_, Kohaku thought shaking.

Iruka-sensei looked down at Kohaku, whose eyes where red and puffy. She looked down not able to look anyone in the eye.

"What's going on?" Iruka-sensei asked, looking very confused.

"This is Kohaku Aso," the Hokage said. "Her parents were just killed."

Iruka-sensei looked down at Kohaku.

"What happened?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"That is what I was about to find out," the Hokage answered.

The ninja that brought Kohaku there spoke, "When I arrived at the scene Kohaku was in the corner crying and her parents were dead. That is all the information I have. We are not sure how they died."

"Thank you. You may go," the Hokage said.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," he replied and bowed.

When he left the Hokage asked, "Kohaku, what happened?"

Kohaku still looked down at the floor but was able to say, "My…my Ke-kekkei Genkei."

The Hokage's eyebrow lifted and Iruka-sensei's mouth opened in shock.

"What do you mean?" Iruka-sensei asked, bending down to look at Kohaku straight in her face.

"Got sc-scared…Lo-lost control…I didn't me-mean…I'm so-sorry… I didn't me-mean to. I'm so sorry!" Kohaku managed to say and then she burst out crying.

Iruka-sensei said, "It's alright, its alright." He tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

_Everything is over. I will never be a ninja and I'll never find Haku. My parents are gone and it's all my fault. It's all my fault!_ Kohaku thought tears fell rolled down her face.

"I see," the Hokage said. "It memory serves the Kekkei Genkei of the Aso clan is the ability to move objects using chakra."

"Yes, but how did they die?" Iruka-sensei said trying to figure it out.

"That also means objects that you can't see. Also the Kekkei Genkei can crush the object destroying it. What has happened here is that young Kohaku lost control of it. Because she has not learned how to weald it properly," the Hokage explained. "She crushed their hearts and brains killing them. It is a way that the Aso clan assassinates people. It is also why other ninja have killed off most of the clan for fear of the clan. Kohaku's mother was the last of her clan and now Kohaku is the only one left."

Iruka-sensei was shocked. He had heard about the ways the Aso clan killed but never had he have to deal with it. He looked at the child sitting next to him. She had a powerful Kekkei Genkei and she couldn't control it.

"Iruka," The Hokage said. "What do you think should happen to her?"

Iruka-sensei thought for a moment and said, "I…I think she should be trained as a ninja, so she can learn how to control her Kekkei Genkei. She could be a very powerful ninja someday and great help to the village."

Kohaku looked at him shocked.

_I never thought I could be a ninja after what just happened_, Kohaku thought wide eyed. _It is my fault that their dead. They shouldn't be so kind to me. I don't deserve it._

"We will need to come up with something for her living arrangements," the Hokage said.

"I-I can take ca-care of my-myself. I still have a ho-house and some… some money," Kohaku said. "Be-besides it would be be-better if there aren't too many people around me. I'm… I'm too dan-dangerous for pe-people to be ar-around me."

Kohaku faked a smile that both the Hokage and Iruka-sensei could see right through.

"Alright, you can live in your house, but we'll pay for your food, supplies and anything else you might need, until you're old enough to pay for it yourself," the Hokage said.

"Lord Hokage you can't let her live by herself she is too young," Iruka-sensei protested but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Iruka, you will be responsible for looking after her. You will need to check on her regularly to make sure everything is alright. Also I will have her assigned to your class," the Hokage said.

"But Lord Hokage," Iruka-sensei started but was interrupted. "I have made my decision."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Iruka-sensei said having no choose but to obey his orders.

"Now we need to make the funeral arrangements," the Hokage said.

At those words Kohaku started crying again while Iruka-sensei tried to calm her down.

-Haku-

Haku got up and walked slowly into town. He was so tired and cold. He walked up to a building and sat down against it rubbing his arms trying to keep himself warm.

_Haku_, Kohaku called.

_Yeah_, Haku responded shaking.

_You're not doing very well_, Kohaku said.

_I'm fine_, Haku said not wanting her to worry.

_Don't lie to me you can't_, Kohaku said her voice shaky. _I'm with the Hokage and Iruka-sensei if I tell them then about you I'm sure we could go and get you._

_No, you know what will happen if we do._

_But…_

_No buts_, Haku said sternly.

_Fine, but if you get any worse I will tell. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you!_ Kohaku said sadly.

_I love you too, Kohaku._

Right at that moment a man started too walk by. He had the Hitai-ate of the Village Hidden in the Mist. He had black hair, brown eyes, and bandages covered his mouth, and he carried a very large sword on his back. He turned his head to see Haku.

"Pathetic!" he said. "Look at you, a foundling, an orphan, a thrown away, unloved and uncared for. Soon you'll die here, by the side of the road with nothing to show that you lived or died and no one to care what your dreams were."

Haku smiled at him on of his gentile kind smile.

"I can see myself in your eyes. We have the same expression!" Haku said happily.

"Why are you out here?" he asked bending down to look at Haku in the eyes.

"I have a Kekkei Genkei," Haku said.

You could even tell behind the bandages that he smiled.

"Come!" he said standing up. "I have use for you."

Haku stood up and the ninja place his hand on Haku's shoulder. He walked and Haku walked beside him.

_Kohaku, I think he can save us and give us a purpose_, Haku said. _We should go with him._

_Are you sure?_ Kohaku asked.

_Yeah I'm sure_, Haku replied softly.

_Okay then lets go with him_, Kohaku replied trying to act happy.

_Now I'll be all right so you don't have to worry._

_I know I won't._

"What's your name boy?" the man asked.

"Haku," He answered with a warm smile on his face.

"I'm Zabuza but you will address me as Master Zabuza," Zabuza said.

_Kohaku, I think he's going to make me a ninja. That is the only reason he would need me. To use my Kekkei Genkei for what even he needs and that means he will have to train us as ninjas. So that means we will reach our dream of being ninjas and finding each other_, Haku said

_Yeah, I know we will_, Kohaku said.

-oOo-

Well that's the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, almost forgot, if you're a fan of HinataxNeji then check out my one shot. It's called "Punch, Block, Jab, Block" I posted it yesterday. Feel free to read it


	7. Becoming Ninja

Hey! Thanks for reading my story this far. Well I have been doing some revising to my story so I made a LOT of changes to chapters five and six. I also made one or two changes to four but nothing much. If you have time please check it out and tell me what you think about it. Now I think I should stop babbling and let you get to reading.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 7- Becoming Ninja

Both Haku and Kohaku were to be trained as ninjas. Haku was being trained by a ninja named Zabuza and Kohaku was to start the Ninja Academy.

-Kohaku-

It was Kohaku's first day at Ninja Academy. She was walking to the Academy and she was nervous as hell. She walked down the roads and by houses taking in her surroundings hoping that the beautiful surroundings would calm her down but they didn't. She even thought about turning around and going home, but she remembered the promise she made to Haku.

_What are they going to think of me?_ Kohaku wondered biting the bottom of her lip. _They will probably know that I killed my parents. I'm so awful._

_No you're not, you're a good person. I'm the one who's awful, _Haku said flatly.

_No, Dad attacked you! He tried to kill you, but I have no excuse for killing mom and dad!_ Kohaku shouted.

_We lost control and now we are going to learn how to control our Kekkei Genkei._

_Yes, we may have lost control, but I am a killer. I killed the people who cared about me._

_Stop saying things like that! You are a good and kind person._

Kohaku then stopped dead. She was in front of the Ninja Academy. She was standing next to a tree with a swing attached to it. The grass under her feet and she could see the side walk just a few steps away. She gripped the rope of the swing as she began to shake and all she wanted to run away as fast as she could.

_You can do it just take a deep breath and go in_, Haku said.

Kohaku realized the swing and walked slowly past the tree and up to the doors. She pushed them opened and walked into the building. She was standing in a hall doors ever few feet on both sides of the hallway. She took out a sheet of paper from her pocket. It was crumpled so she flatten it to read what was on it. There was a room number on it.

_308_, Kohaku thought. _I have to find room 308._

She walked down the halls until she came to the room. She then couldn't move. It was like she was glued to the floor.

_Kohaku, I'm right here. You can do it_, Haku said comforting Kohaku.

Kohaku reached her hand to the door and slide it opened. Iruka-sensei was standing in front of the class. There was a chalk board and a desk behind him. There were tables, two rows, in front of him. Each table could seat two people. When Iruka-sensei saw Kohaku he stopped his lecture and he smile.

"Kohaku, you're just in time. Come in," Iruka-sensei said.

Kohaku walked up to Iruka-sensei and he placed his hand on her back.

"Class we have a new student, Kohaku Aso," Iruka-sensei told them.

A student said, "Hey didn't a girl named Kohaku Aso kill her parents?"

"Yeah," another student answered. "I heard she was supposed to start training here."

With that all the students started talking. Kohaku just stood there looking at the floor and trying not to cry.

"That's enough!" Iruka-sensei shouted and the whole class became quite almost instantly.

"Kohaku, take the seat next to Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said pointing at a boy.

"O-okay," she said not looking at his face.

Sasuke was a boy with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a navy blue shirt, khaki pants, and navy blue zori. His face showed no sign of emotion. Kohaku sat on Sasuke's right sided. Kohaku looked down at the table not making eye contact with anyone. She didn't notice that Sasuke looked at her.

"That girl, Kohaku she's a murderer. I mean who kills their own parents?" whispered a boy sitting behind Kohaku and Sasuke.

"Yeah, she's a monster," another boy responded.

Kohaku's head drooped and a tear fell down her face, but she whipped it away before anyone could notice. Well anyone but Sasuke.

'_She looks so sad about killing her parents. Why would she kill them and then be so upset about it? Also why would she kill them in the first place and why did she not get punished?'_ Sasuke thought.

_Kohaku, it's alright, I'm here. Everything will be alright_, Haku said.

_Thanks_, Kohaku replied. _But their right I am a monster and a murderer and anything else they can think of._

_That's not true_, Haku protested. _I think you're the best. I never want you to think like that again._

_But it's true_, Kohaku insisted.

_Stop thinking like that!_ Haku said, getting frustrated.

"Class, who can tell me what a Taijutsu is?" Iruka-sensei asked.

You know this so raise your hand, Haku said.

_But_, Kohaku said but was interrupted. _No buts! Raise your hand!_

Kohaku raised a trembling hand. Iruka-sensei called on her.

"Tai-taijutsu is all about be-beating, bruises and broken bo-bones. This is to damage the person physically," Kohaku said.

"Very good, Kohaku," Iruka-sensei said with a smile on his face.

Kohaku smiled. She was a little happier.

_See, you aren't worthless_, Haku said and you could just hear the smile in his voice.

-Haku-

Haku had started the early in the morning. Zabuza had gotten him up early to start his training. They went to the training grounds.

"Do you know what a jutsu is?" Zabuza asked.

"Hai," Haku answered.

"Alright, lets start with chakra control," Zabuza stated.

Zabuza taught Haku different way for controlling chakra. Zabuza started by teaching Haku different hand signs and what each one did. Haku picked them up very quickly. When they finished with chakra control they moved on to focusing chakra. Zabuza showed Haku how to focus chakra into different body parts. Like the feet to climb trees. Haku got it on the first try. Zabuza was impressed that Haku was able to pick all that he was teaching so fast.

_He will definitely be a useful tool_, Zabuza thought.

By the time Haku had mastered both chakra control and focusing chakra it was getting late.

"How did I do?" Haku asked with that same genital smile.

"Most ninja it would have taken at least two days to master both the chakra control and focusing chakra," Zabuza stated.

Haku was covered in sweat and dirt. He looked awful but he just kept on smiling.

_Haku, you were so great!_ Kohaku complimented him.

_Not that great_, Haku said blushing a little. _You know with both you and I learning will be ninjas in no time._

Zabuza noticed that Haku blushed but didn't pay attention to it. Haku was happy, he may have to work hard, but at least Zabuza was there.

"Take a bath when you get in side," Zabuza ordered.

"Hai!" Haku replied.

They went into the house and Haku headed directly to the bathroom. He turned the water on for the bath. Once he finished and changed into a clean outfit he went to the kitchen where Zabuza was. You could smell the burnt food. Haku saw Zabuza trying too cook. Haku couldn't help but start giggling.

"Stop with the giggling," Zabuza ordered annoyed.

"Can you even cook?" Haku asked innocently.

"I never had to worry about it that much," Zabuza answered.

"Alright if you can't cook then I will," Haku said smiling and started to clean up the mess Zabuza had made.

Zabuza left the kitchen after he patted Haku on the head. Haku smiled and started cooking.

-Kohaku-

Class was over and Kohaku was walking down the halls. She saw many people staring at her, but tried not to notice. She then pasted two girls talking.

"Did you hear that girl Kohaku Aso killed her parents," a girl said pointing to Kohaku.

"Really?" another replied.

"Yeah, we should stay away from her or she might kill us," the girl said.

"Definitely," the other girl answered.

They gave nasty stares to Kohaku as she walked past them. Kohaku over heard lots of conversations about her and how horrible she was and they all affected her deeply.

_Well I deserve it all_, Kohaku thought as she kept her head low and just left the academy.

Kohaku left school and was heading home when three guys came up to her.

"Hey look it's the murderer," one said.

"Yeah it is," the second said.

"Let's teach her a lesson," the third said.

The other two agreed.

"Normally I wouldn't hit a girl, but we'll make an exception for you," the first said.

The first one punched Kohaku and she fell on the ground, her lip bleeding. Kohaku crawled back to a tree. The third came over and kicked her and she started to cry.

"How do you like that?" he said.

"Why did you kill your parents?" the second asked bending down.

"It…it was an accident," Kohaku responded.

"How can you accidentally kill your parents?" the second asked getting really angry. "You're such a liar."

He punched her and Kohaku started to bleed even more. They gave her a few more kicks and then they left. Sasuke came just in time to see the boy's run off. Sasuke saw Kohaku on the ground bleeding. She was trying to stand up but was having trouble.

_Well that's what I get for hurting mom and dad_, Kohaku thought. _After all it's my fault. I'm just a nasty killer who doesn't deserve any kindness._

Sasuke watched her for a moment before he walked over to her. When Kohaku saw him she backed off and then felt the tree behind her. She then realized that there was no place to run.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged. "Please, I didn't mean to it was an accident."

Kohaku burst in to tears and she couldn't stop. Sasuke walked over to her slowly as not to frighten her.

"I'm not going to hurt you I just have a question," Sasuke said showing no emotion. "Why did you kill your parents?"

"It was an accident, I swear," Kohaku said the tears flowing. "It really was, it really was."

'_Is she telling the truth? She looks so honest and it's not like she has any reason to lie,'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke stuck out his hand. Kohaku looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Give me your hand," Sasuke said. "You can come to my place to get cleaned up."

Kohaku thought a moment and then shakily took his hand. He pulled her up into a standing position. She was about to collapse but Sasuke grabbed her and let her lean on him. Sasuke started to walk to his house letting her lean on him for support.

_I think I can trust him_, Kohaku thought.

A smile spread across her face.

_He seems like a kind person_, she thought.

They walked slowly down the road Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her waste and her arm around his shoulder.

-oOo-

Well for all those who don't speak Japanese Hai means yes. I like putting Japanese words in my story so every time I put in a word in Japanese I will be sure to put the translation down at the bottom. That reminds me the name of my story is in Japanese. Well Shouken means bond and Shounin is child so together it means Bond Child. But what I really wanted was Bond**ed** Child but the dictionary I have didn't have that so I did the closes thing I could which turned out to be Bond Child. Well that's it. Please review.


	8. Pain

**Irena:** I am so annoyed! I have been having a lot of trouble posting this chapter. It keeps saying error! Well now I finally have it posted. Thank god! Alright back to what I had planned. Since its chapter eight I decided I should asked the Naruto characters to judge it. First off is Naruto.

**Naruto:** This is a Naruto fan fiction so shouldn't I be the star?

**Sasuke:** Not everything revolves around you.

**Naruto:** So?

**Sasuke:** So, stop complaining.

**Naruto:** I'll do whatever I want.

**Sasuke:** Dope.

**Naruto:** Face turns red and smoke comes out of ears You bastard! Naruto lunges at Sasuke

**Kohaku:** Kohaku steps in between Will you two stop fighting?! Why am I even here? I thought you said Naruto characters and technically I'm not one.

**Irena:** So? You're still part of the story.

**Kohaku:** True.

**Sakura:** Well at least you are in the story. I haven't even shown up once!

**Irena:** So? If I really wanted to I could just get rid of you, but don't worry I would never do that.

**Sakura:** Good. Irena can you hook me up with Sasuke?

**Irena & Sasuke:** No!

**Sakura:** Please? After all this is a fan fiction you can do what ever you want.

**Irena:** Exactly! So that means NO! Sakura goes and sulks in a corner Let's stop talking and let the readers get to the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 8- Pain

-Haku-

Haku felt the pain in his stomach. He leaned against that wall to stay standing. It felt like he had just been kick repeatedly, but he hadn't. Haku rushed towards the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. He collapsed on the floor gripping his chest. He felt blood drip down his arms there he tried to wipe it away but he couldn't, for he wasn't bleeding.

_This pain is unbearable_, Haku thought tears dripping down his face. _What's happening?_

His eyes shut tight as he sat on the cold floor hunched over. He saw the three boys standing over him. No, they were not standing over him; rather, it was Kohaku who was the object of their tormenting. He heard the boy's laughter in his ears and finally he saw the boys leave.

_Kohaku_, he called, reaching out to her. He received no response. _Kohaku._

She did not reply and he then saw another boy walk over to her. He recognized him as Sasuke, the boy at the Academy.

Haku expected him to be like the others: cruel, but Sasuke only asked one question, "Why did you kill your parents?"

Haku answer with Kohaku, "It was an accident."

Haku didn't realize that he had answered aloud until the words came out of his mouth. Haku sat on the floor watching Sasuke help him, Kohaku. Haku tried to stand up and stumbled at first. He wasn't sure how long he had been in the bathroom but then someone knocked.

"Haku, are you all right? You've been in there for almost an hour," Zabuza said surprising Haku; he hadn't realized how long he had remained in there.

"I'm fine," Haku replied. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright," Zabuza replied.

Haku cleaned himself up. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears. He washed his face and in five minutes he looked like nothing had happened. Haku left the bathroom and slipped into his room. Haku just laid on his bed willing the pain away.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku arrived at Sasuke's house; no it was not a house but a mansion. It was long, curved, one story, and had a main gate. On the main gate there was a sign that said "The Uchiha Estate." They walked down a hall passing many rooms most closed but Kohaku was able to get a glimpse into some. They were mostly bedrooms a few were just empty. They came to the bathroom. Sasuke let go of Kohaku.

"Sit here," Sasuke said shutting the lid to the toilet.

Kohaku sat down while Sasuke got some bandages, peroxide, and clothes. He opened the peroxide and wet the cloth with it. Sasuke started to wipe the cuts on her head. She winced in pain.

"Sorry," Sasuke said.

"Why are you helping me?" Kohaku asked.

"You were hurt and needed help," Sasuke answered.

"But most people wouldn't want to help me," Kohaku said.

"Well I'm not most people," Sasuke replied.

"But," Kohaku started but then stopped.

"But what?" Sasuke asked cleaning her scrapped knee.

But I… I should get what ever they do to me," Kohaku said staring at her shoes.

"Only the worst of people deserver to be beaten up like you have," Sasuke said.

"I am the worst," Kohaku said hiding a sniffle.

"Didn't you say that was an accident?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai," Kohaku replied.

"Then your not the worst," Sasuke said working on her arms.

"But I still killed my parents," Kohaku said a tear fell down her face.

"Yes, but thing like that can happen," Sasuke said wiping the tear off her face.

"So I'm not a horrible killer and murderer who should die?" Kohaku asked looking in Sasuke's eyes.

"No, I don't think so," Sasuke said.

Sasuke finished cleaning up her wounds and bandaged them up.

"Finished," Sasuke said.

Kohaku had bandages on her head, hands, elbows, legs, and sides. They where covering a lot of her body.

"Arigato, Uchiha-san," Kohaku said.

"Call me Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"Okay, Sasuke," Kohaku replied.

"I'll be back," Sasuke said.

He left the bathroom and went into the kitchen. He walked down the hall until he reached the living room and then went into the kitchen. Sasuke got a cup form the cabinet and filled it with water. He then brought it back to the bathroom.

"Here," Sasuke said handing her the glass. "Drink this."

"Arigato," Kohaku replied taking a sip. "I appreciate what you have done for me."

"It's not a problem," Sasuke said.

When Kohaku finished the water Sasuke walked her to the door.

"I'll walk you home," Sasuke said.

"No, it's okay. You've already done so much for me," Kohaku said.

"Alright, but be careful," Sasuke replied.

Kohaku left and headed for home.

_Sasuke seems nice_, Haku said.

_Yeah he does_, Kohaku said with a big smile on her face.

_At least there is one person who does not hate us_, Haku said brightly.

_Yeah, maybe things won't be so bad. Having someone to hang around with would be nice._

_Definitely._

Kohaku was as happy as ever. She practically skipped the whole way home. Once in the house she headed into the kitchen and made dinner. When she was finished with dinner she walked into her room and changed into pajama's and slipped into her warm bed.

In the morning Kohaku did her regular routine out getting up and going to school. When she got in she saw Iruka-sensei. He smiled and then noticed all the bandages. His smile changed to a frown and a worried look appeared on his face.

"What happened?" Iruka-sensei said rushing over to Kohaku. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kohaku answered.

Iruka-sensei was still looking over all of Kohaku's wounds just to make sure everything was alright.

"All these wounds are bandaged up quiet well," Iruka-sensei said.

"Sasuke helped me," Kohaku said. "I'm fine really so I'm going to got to my seat if that's okay."

"Yes that's fine," Iruka-sensei said and Kohaku made her was to the desk.

'_Sasuke helped her, huh,'_ Iruka-sensei thought with a smile on his face. _'This is good. They will be good for each other and maybe they can heal each others wounds.'_

She walked up the steps and to her table with Sasuke.

"Thank you again for yesterday, Sasuke," Kohaku said as she bowed.

"You don't need to keep thanking me," Sasuke said.

"Gomenasai," Kohaku said sitting down.

A few people had seen them talking to each other.

"Who does that murderer think she is," said a blonde headed girl, "Talking to Sasuke like their friends."

"I don't know, but Sasuke should be careful or she might hurt him," a pink-headed girl answered.

During the day Kohaku answered a bunch of questions mostly ones she knew from all her time studying in the library. 3even though she was being trained as a ninja Kohaku still thought it necessary to study. A lot of people thought that she was just showing off none knew that she worked hard to be smart spend so much of her time at the library. The day went by quickly and soon the day was over. Kohaku walked through the halls hearing people talk about her as she passed by. She walked through the double doors and left the school.

She was walking home when she heard a voice, "Hey look it's the murderer."

_Oh no! I've got to get out of here_, Kohaku thought trying to find a place to run off too.

It was the same group of boys from yesterday. They walked up to Kohaku with smug looks on their faces.

"I guess she still hasn't learned her lesson, after all she was acting so smart in class," the first boy said.

"Yeah, a friend of ours has class with you and told us how you were acting," the second said.

The third came up and punched Kohaku. She fell down on the ground and started to cry.

"All look she's crying," the third said. "Did I hurt you? I'm sooo sorry."

At that moment Sasuke walked around a corner and saw Kohaku crying on the ground holding her face while they laughed.

'_What in the world are they doing to her?'_ Sasuke thought. _'I have to stop them.'_

Sasuke ran over and got in between Kohaku and the boys.

"Leave her alone," Sasuke said, glaring at them.

"What are you doing protecting her?" the second said. "She's a murderer!"

"I said back off!" Sasuke shouted taking a step forward.

"Fine," the first said.

The three boys left, all cursing.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked kneeling down.

She nodded as a tear fell down her face. Sasuke whipped it off her face. He offered her his hand, which she accepted, and helped her up.

"Let me walk you home," Sasuke said.

"Alright," Kohaku said not wanting to turn him down for the fear of the bullies coming back.

Sasuke and Kohaku walked quietly down the streets of Konoha. When arrived at Kohaku's house Sasuke walked her up to the door.

"Arigato," Kohaku said the first thing since that had started walking

"You're welcome," Sasuke said. "Night."

"Night."

Sasuke left as Kohaku watched.

_He's really nice_, Haku said. _I like him._

_Me too_, Kohaku replied walking into the house.

The next day Kohaku had a regular day of school, learning different jutsu's and other things. When school was over Kohaku was getting ready to leave when Sasuke stopped her.

"Kohaku let me walk you home," Sasuke said.

"What?" Kohaku asked not thinking she heard him right.

"Let me walk you home," Sasuke repeated.

"You don't have to," Kohaku said.

"Those guys will try something again if I don't," Sasuke told her.

"Alright," Kohaku replied shyly.

Sasuke started to walk Kohaku home when they passed the same guys who beat up Kohaku a few days before.

"Shoot, that Sasuke guy is with her," the first said.

"Let's just go she's not worth fighting Sasuke," the second said.

Kohaku smiled to herself happy that Sasuke was they're keeping her safe.

_Kohaku, when we get home you should invite Sasuke in_, Haku said.

_I…I couldn't_, Kohaku said. _I would be imposing._

_He doesn't have to accept_, Haku said.

_But he might feel obligated to come in_, Kohaku replied.

_Just try_.

_But…_

_Just try!_

_All right_.

When they got to Kohaku's house she went up to the door and turned to face Sasuke.

"Um… Sasuke, would you like to come in," Kohaku asked looking a little nervous.

"Okay," Sasuke answered stepping into the house.

They walked down the hall to the dining room.

"Have a seat," Kohaku said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," Sasuke replied.

Kohaku when into the kitchen and started to make tea. She was having trouble reaching the cups when Sasuke walked in.

"Would you like some help?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'm fine," Kohaku replied using her Kekkei Genkei to move the cup from the cabinet to the counter.

"How did you do that?" Sasuke asked wide eyed.

"It's my Kekkei Genkai. It allows me to move objects using chakra," Kohaku answered. "It's really powerful and used the right way it could be very helpful but used the wrong way and…"

"And?" Sasuke asked.

Kohaku brought the tea to the table and poured the tea giving a glass to Sasuke who accepted it.

"It could kill," Kohaku said sitting down.

"Is that what happened to your parents?" Sasuke asked regretting what he asked as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Kohaku looked down and then answered, "Yeah, I had just developed it and I kind of lost control. When I finally was able to get control it was… too late."

'_It wasn't her fault. She doesn't deserve the treatment she has been getting. She didn't kill them on purpose like…Itachi,'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke looked at Kohaku wishing there was something that he could do. Kohaku looked at the clock and realized the time.

_It's late_, Kohaku thought.

_Invite him for dinner_, Haku said.

_What?! Why?_ Kohaku asked.

_You need someone to be there for you, protect you, be your family because I can't_, Haku said some sadness in his voice.

_Haku you've already done so much for me. I love you and always will_, Kohaku said.

"Sasuke, would you like to stay for dinner?" Kohaku asked.

"If I'm not imposing," Sasuke answered placing the cup on the table.

Kohaku walked into the kitchen and made dinner. When she finished she set the table. She served Sasuke and then herself. They ate dinner quietly and then cleaned up. It was getting late and it was time for Sasuke to go.

"Thanks for dinner," Sasuke said.

"You're welcome," Kohaku answered. "You can come by any time."

Sasuke was a little surprise by what she said.

'_Kohaku must be lonely not having anyone with her,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Kind of like me.'_

Kohaku walked Sasuke to the door and opened it.

"Kohaku, from now on let me walk you home," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kohaku asked.

"Because if I don't you might get hurt again, besides your home isn't that far away from mine," Sasuke said.

"Okay," Kohaku said and a wonderful smile appeared on her face that made Sasuke a little happier.

Sasuke then left as Kohaku watched but before he was too far away he turned around and gave a small wave which Kohaku returned.

-Haku-

Haku got up early and met Zabuza outside.

"I have a mission today, but I do not have to go until later in the day so I will train you for an hour before I leave," Zabuza said and Haku nodded. "I want you to practice your aim."

"Hai, Master Zabuza," Haku replied getting out his weapons.

Haku started with kunai and aimed at the target. He hit it on the first try and his aim was perfect. Zabuza had him moved back every time he mastered hitting the target. Each time Haku mastered hitting the target from a distance he would be moved back farther. Zabuza told him that if he worked really hard he would move him up to different weapons. An hour passed and Zabuza had to leave.

"I have to go on my mission I should be back by seven maybe eight at the latest," Zabuza said.

"Hai," Haku said.

Zabuza left as Haku watched him.

'_He is strong. He will be very powerful someday,'_ Zabuza thought.

Later that day Haku was making dinner and when he set the table for him and Zabuza. Zabuza then walked through the door.

"Welcome back, Master Zabuza," Haku greeted him.

Zabuza just sat at the table.

Haku served him and asked, "How was your mission?"

"I accomplished my mission," Zabuza said. "If you keep up your training the way you have been then you will be joining me on some missions, soon."

Haku smiled his sweet smile at this and started eating. When they finished Haku started to clean up.

"What is planned for tomorrow?" Haku asked picking up the plates.

"I don't have any missions so we will continue your training," Zabuza stated.

"That's good, Master Zabuza," Haku said happy that he will be continuing his training.

When Haku finished he went outside and practiced his and Kohaku's jutsu's without hand signs making sure no one was watching.

_Haku, I was thinking we need to practice jutsu's without hand signs more often. So why don't I use jutsu's without hand signs and you only use one hand_, Kohaku suggested. _I could blame my Kekkei Genkei._

_That's a good idea_, Haku said. _We need to practice more anyway._

Haku continued to practice and chatted with Kohaku. An hour later he was tired and sweaty so he decided to take a shower and go to bed.

"Master Zabuza, I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed," Haku said.

"Alright," Zabuza replied.

Haku went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stepped in letting the warm water flow over his body. He washed up and then turned off the water. He grabbed a towel and dried off. He slipped on clean cloths and then headed to his room. When in his room he collapsed on his bed pulling the pillow close.

_Night_, Kohaku said.

_Night_, Haku replied.

Haku closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-oOo-

Arigato means thank you and Gomenasai means I'm sorry.

**Haku:** Good story.

**Irena:** Haku! -Pulls him into a back breaking hug- Took you long enough to get here.

**Haku:** I do live in Kirigakure.

**Irena:** I'm just glad you made it! -Still hugging him-

**Zabuza:** Why am I here?

**Irena:** -Finally let's go of Haku- You're a main part of my story that's why.

**Zabuza:** It's not like I care.

**Irena:** You're so mean!

**Kohaku:** Hey Haku…

**Haku:** Hey…

**Irena:** Do I see love in the air? -Haku and Kohaku Blush-

**Sakura:** Please!!!

**Irena:** No!!! I already said no!

**Sakura:** But…

**Ino:** She already said no, Big Forehead. Irena, could you hook me up with Sasuke?

**Irena:** No! The only person I'm hooking up with Sasuke is Naruto.

**Naruto & Sasuke:** What?!

**Irena:** You know you two like each other or else you wouldn't fight so much or even care what the other thinks. -Naruto blushes and so does Sasuke but tries to hide it-

**Sakura & Ino:** SASUKE'S NOT GAY!!!

**Irena:** Shut up or I'll hook you two up! -Ino and Sakura suddenly became very quiet- Good. Now all readers please review! -Big grin on my face-


	9. A Painful Past

**Irena:** I'm on a role! I'm already up to chapter 9. -Starts cheering-

**Sasuke:** You're as loud as Naruto.

**Irena:** So? What's your point?

**Sasuke:** Naruto's annoying.

**Naruto:** I'm not!!! -Naruto shakes fist at Sasuke-

**Haku:** Being annoying can come in handy if you want to provoke someone.

**Naruto:** See! Haku gets it.

**Irena:** Haku you're the greatest! I love you!!! -Grabs Haku and kisses him- -Haku's face turns red-

**Kohaku:** Irena I'm going to kill you!!! -Holding one, no, two, no, three… okay a LOT of kunai-

**Irena:** Damn! I didn't see her there. I get far away from here. -Starts running- While I flee for my life start reading the story. -Kohaku runs after me-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 9- A Painful Past

-Kohaku-

Sasuke walked Kohaku home every day. No one had beaten her up since that one time, but everyone still hated her accept for Sasuke.

"Class, today we are going to the training field to start target practice with kunai," Iruka-sensei said.

The class got up and went out side. There was a tree with a target on it. Iruka-sensei showed them how to hold the kunai and then how to throw it.

_This is going to be easy. Zabuza already taught us this_, Kohaku said smiling.

_You show them how it's done!_ Haku cheered her on.

The class was in a line in front of the tree and each of them where to trying to hit all the kunai in the tree at once. Sasuke was standing before her so he went first. He threw all the kunai and all of them hit the tree. He kept up his name for being the best rookie.

"Great job Sasuke!" Kohaku shouted happily.

Everyone stared at her and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. Sasuke just shook his head amused. Haku was just laughing in the back of her head.

_It's not that funny_, Kohaku said feeling her face turn red.

_Oh yeah it is!_ Haku said still laughing.

Then it was Kohaku's turn, she threw the kunai and all of them hit the tree.

"You did great, Kohaku," Iruka-sensei said. "You have great hand eye coordination."

"Thanks," Kohaku said with a great big smile on her face.

"That was really good," Sasuke said. "I didn't know you had such a good aim."

"I've been doing extra training," Kohaku said.

"How come?" Sasuke said.

"My parents," Kohaku said quietly.

Sasuke put his hand on Kohaku's shoulder comforting her the best way that he could.

"Naruto you're up," Iruka-sensei called as Naruto walked up.

Naruto threw the kunai and all of them missed. The whole class started laughing and insulting him.

Why are people so mean? He tried his hardest. What should it mater if he makes it or not? Kohaku thought angrily.

Naruto doesn't deserve this, Haku agreed.

"What a dope," Sasuke said shaking his head.

"You don't have to be so mean about it," Kohaku said shocked that he would say things like that.

"He should train harder and stop playing pranks on everyone," Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

"Yeah well he doesn't really have friends except for Iruka-sensei," Kohaku said sadly.

"So? He's still a dope," Sasuke said but that time Naruto heard him.

"I am not a dope!" Naruto shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"If you stopped playing pranks all the time and trained more then you might actually be able to hit the tree with at least one kunai," Sasuke replied coldly.

"You bastard!" Naruto shouted.

"Will you two stop it you're both acting like children!" Kohaku shouted getting their attention.

"Well he started it!" Naruto said in defense.

"It doesn't matter who started it! You're both to balm!" Kohaku shouted annoyed at there fighting.

"Gomenasai," both of them said quietly ashamed of being scolded in front of the class who were now all looking at them.

"Good," Kohaku said realizing the class was staring.

"You got them to stop fighting," Iruka-sensei said impressed.

"For now, but now the class probably thinks I'm a freak," Kohaku said unhappily.

"They always have, so what's the difference?" Iruka-sensei asked and Kohaku laughed.

"Yeah you're right," Kohaku agreed.

The rest of the class went and they were now heading back inside. To get their things to go home.

Sasuke and Kohaku had gotten their things when he asked, "Would you like to have dinner at my place?"

_What? He just invited me to dinner_, Kohaku thought really surprised.

_Say yes_, Haku urged her.

_But he's never that social. He hardly says a word when he walks me home_, Kohaku said.

_Well maybe he wants to be more social_, Haku said. _Just say yes!_

"Okay," Kohaku answered.

They walked to Sasuke's house and went inside the huge estate. They walked threw the corridors to the kitchen. Sasuke went directly into the kitchen. Sasuke made dinner and Kohaku set the table even though Sasuke said she didn't have to.

They were eating dinner when Kohaku asked, "Sasuke, I was wondering where are your parents? If you don't mind me asking."

Sasuke stopped eating, laid down his fork, and looked at Kohaku.

"My parents are dead," Sasuke said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku said. "If I had known I wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay I should tell you," Sasuke said.

"No, you don't have to!" Kohaku said waving her hand in front of her.

"You told me about your family, so I should tell you about mine," Sasuke replied. "My brother Itachi killed my mother, my father, and my whole clan."

Kohaku looked at Sasuke shocked.

_What can I say, nothing I say can change anything_, Kohaku thought sadly.

"That's why I started to talk to you. I wanted to find out why someone would kill their family, but you're not like him. It was an accident and you regret it, but he did it on purpose," Sasuke said.

"I can't tell you why your brother did that because I don't know, but I am here if you ever want to talk. Sometimes you need someone to listen to your problems, I should know," Kohaku said kindly.

"Thanks, you're a good person," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not, but I have an idea about what you are going threw," Kohaku said.

"You are a good person," Sasuke said placing a hand on hers.

Kohaku and Sasuke finished their dinner and cleaned up.

Sasuke walked Kohaku to the door and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"I'm fine, but thanks," Kohaku said walking out the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke repeated as he closed the door.

-Haku-

Haku was advancing far in his training and Zabuza was pleased. Haku trained almost every day, the only time he didn't was when Zabuza was out on a mission, but Haku couldn't wait until he could join him.

_I can't wait until I can prove to Zabuza that I'm useful_, Haku said.

_You definitely will be very helpful_, Kohaku reassured.

_Thanks_, Haku replied.

_To bad Zabuza is away on mission. We get so much training done with him around_, Kohaku said.

_Yeah, the Academy is very good but they don't advance us fast enough_, Haku said.

_That's because there is a class and the class can't learn as fast as us._

_You're right about that._

_What are we going to do today?_

_Clean up this house because it's so messy. Zabuza may be a great teacher, but he is horrible at house cleaning._

Kohaku giggled and said, _You're right, but Zabuza is still great._

_Yep, he is._

_Well I better get started._

Haku started by picking up everything off the floor and then sweeping the floor. Once done with that he whipped all the counters clean. When he was finally down it was late.

Haku's stomach growled, _I'm hungry._

Haku went into the cabinet and made ramen. Once done he went to bed for tomorrow Zabuza was to be returning from his mission.

-oOo-

**Irena:** I think Kohaku has finally stopped trying to kill me. Thank god! -Whips the sweat off my forehead- Okay. What did I want to say…Oh yeah! Sasuke you're sooooooo sweet to Kohaku! Who knew you had a soft side.

**Sasuke:** You're the one who wrote it.

**Irena:** So? You still have a soft side and it's nice. You should show it more often. Oh also…You only even spook to Kohaku the first time because you wanted to find out why Kohaku killed her parents. That's mean. So if you didn't want to find out would you have just left?

**Sasuke:** No, Kohaku's nice and she shouldn't be picked on.

**Irena:** You've grown attached to her. How sweet!

**Naruto:** Ha! You have emotions! You have emotions! -Naruto points finger at Sasuke- See you aren't the cold cool guy you try to be! -Sasuke's vein pulses-

**Kohaku:** Sasuke don't let Naruto provoke you or you're giving him what he wants. -Sasuke takes hold of his emotions-

**Irena:** Naruto's right! You have emotions! You have emotions!

**Irena & Naruto:** You have emotions! You have emotions! -We start dancing-

**Kohaku:** Stop teaming up against him!

**Irena & Naruto:** No way! You have emotions! You have emotions! -Kohaku's vein pulses- -Bam!- Ow! -Kohaku standing above Naruto and me who are on the floor bleeding-

**Sasuke:** And you told me to calm down.

**Irena:** Please…Ow…Review…


	10. Onii chan

**Irena:** I just wanted to thank everyone who reads my story. You're all the greatest!

**Naruto:** Thanks! -Hugs her-

**Irena:** You know I was talking about everyone who reads my story.

**Naruto:** Oh… -Lets go-

**Irena:** Haku how about you and me go out to dinner just us?

**Haku:** Sorry, but I have to train.

**Irena:** So? Can't you take one day off?

**Kohaku:** I don't think he can. -Glaring at me-

**Irena:** She had to come and ruin my fun. -Sigh-

**Naruto:** I'll go to dinner with you.

**Irena:** Okay, but it must be ramen.

**Naruto:** Of course!

**Irena:** Hey lets invite Sakura too!

**Naruto:** Great idea! Sakura you want to join us for dinner.

**Sakura:** Sure.

**Irena:** Hey Sasuke joins us for dinner.

**Sasuke:** No, not if the dopes coming.

**Irena:** Yes you are coming! -Grabs him by the arm-

**Sasuke:** Let me go. -Gives me the deadly glare-

**Irena:** Only if you come to dinner. I can arrange it that you and Naruto end up alone.

**Sasuke:** …

**Irena:** Come on I know you like him.

**Sasuke:** Fine!

**Irena:** While we eat you can start reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 10- Onii-chan

-Kohaku-

Kohaku and Sasuke started to talk more and more on their walks home. Before they never even said even three words to each other, the only thing they would say was bye when they got to Kohaku's house, but now they had regular conversations or at least conversations that had more then three words. Once in a while Sasuke would come in for a drink or dinner and on even rarer occasions Sasuke would invite Kohaku to his place for dinner. Tonight happened to be one of those rare nights Sasuke invited Kohaku for dinner. They left the school together after a hard day of training and went to Sasuke's house. Sasuke cooked dinner while Kohaku set the table.

"Sasuke, are you sure you don't need any help?" Kohaku asked.

"I'm fine, besides I invited you for dinner so you shouldn't be doing any work," Sasuke replied.

"I don't mind," Kohaku said.

She started to clean up things that were lying around and put them up.

"Sasuke I'm a little surprise your home is clean," Kohaku said. "Most guys can't keep anything organized."

"I live along so I have to clean up," Sasuke replied stirring something in a pot.

"Most guys would just let it stay messy," Kohaku said placing some books away.

"Well with you coming over a bunch I have to make sure the house is presentable."

"You don't have to. I don't mind picking up after you."

"But you're a guest and even though I always clean up before you come over you always find something to clean."

Kohaku giggled. Sasuke had just finished making dinner when he brought it over to the table. Kohaku sat down and Sasuke served Kohaku and then himself.

"Well this house is too big to clean up by yourself," Kohaku said.

"You're right it is a bit big," Sasuke admitted.

They ate dinner and talked a little, but mostly the dinner was quiet. When they cleaned up Kohaku helped even though Sasuke said not to she wouldn't listen. When they were done they decided to sit on the couch and talk.

"Kohaku, you said you do extra training, but I never see you so where do you train?" Sasuke asked interested.

"Behind the house or in the woods, where ever there is free space," Kohaku answered. "I need to become stronger so I can control my Kekkei Genkei better. I made a promise that I would never kill another person with it."

Kohaku's eyes water a little, but she wouldn't cry. She had to be strong no matter what.

'_She really wants to master her Kekkei Genkei. She never wants anyone to get hurt again because of it,'_ Sasuke thought.

"We can train together sometime," Sasuke said. "I could use a good partner."

Kohaku cheered up almost immediately, Sasuke always knew what to say to cheer her up.

"I'd really like that," Kohaku said very happily.

They talked for a while longer and it started to get late. Kohaku was getting very tired.

Sasuke looked at the clock and said, "Kohaku, it's getting late I think you should go home."

Kohaku didn't answer so Sasuke walked up to her.

"Kohaku?" Sasuke said placing his hand on her shoulder.

Kohaku was fast asleep. She had a soft smile on her face that made her look so peaceful.

'_She must have been tired. I don't want to disturb her though,'_ Sasuke thought. _'I guess she could stay in one of the guest rooms.'_

He picked up Kohaku and took her to one of the empty rooms. Most of the rooms were now empty so Sasuke place her in the room closes to his own. He was careful not to wake her as he opened the doors and placed her gently on the bed. He slipped her under the covers and made them neat around her.

'_I kind of feel like a big brother,'_ Sasuke thought staring at her. _'Wait why did I just think that?'_

Sasuke left her quietly and went into his own. He changed and slipped into his own bed. The day's events running through his head.

-Kohaku's dream-

Kohaku was with her mother and father. They were walking down a path in the park. Kohaku was in the middle holding her parents hands laughing.

"Mom, dad, come on!" Kohaku called as she ran over to the flowers.

Kohaku then tripped.

"Ow," Kohaku said as she looked up to what she tripped on.

It was Haku's mother and she was lying in a pool of blood. Kohaku looked at her hands they were covered in the red blood. She looked up from her hands to see Haku's father holding a bloody knife.

"No, don't. Stay away!" Kohaku shouted as he can closer and she pulled her hands over her face to shield herself.

She closed her eyes and then opened them to see he parents there. They were screaming begging her to stop, but she didn't know how to stop. They then fell to the floor dead.

-Reality-

Kohaku shot up screaming grabbing someone in a tight squeeze. She held onto them for dear life, scared that if she let go the dreams would come back.

"It's alright, Kohaku. It was only a dream," Sasuke said hugging her trying to calm her down.

After a few minutes Kohaku had finally finished crying and calmed down.

"Arigato," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you alright now?" Sasuke asked worried.

Kohaku nodded letting go of Sasuke.

"Sorry," Kohaku said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for," Sasuke replied. "You sure you're aright?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare," Kohaku said putting her face more in his shirt.

"Do you have them often?" Sasuke asked.

"I do so I'm used to them," Kohaku said.

"Do you want to talk about it I'm here," Sasuke told her.

"It was about my parents dieing," Kohaku replied shaking a little.

"Its okay," Sasuke said holding her hands.

Kohaku nodded and she suddenly felt much calmer. After a few minutes she had stopped shaking and was suddenly feeling hungry.

"Do you want breakfast?" Sasuke asked almost reading her mind.

"That sounds good," Kohaku answered.

Kohaku let go off Sasuke and he helped her up. They went to the table and ate breakfast. After they were down they walked to the Academy.

_Sasuke has become like a big brother to us_, Haku said.

_Yeah he has_, Kohaku agreed. _He's just like family, a family we lost._

_We needed someone to take care of us if only a little_, Haku said.

_You're right. We had forgotten what it was like. Zabuza may take care of us, but not in the same way as a brother._

_Yeah._

Sasuke and Kohaku arrived at the Academy. They had a normal day of school and Sasuke walked Kohaku home.

When they got to her house Kohaku said something different something surprising, "Bye, Onii-chan."

Sasuke was a little surprised at first, but soon replied, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

Sasuke walked off a very small smile on his face. He couldn't help but think that maybe just maybe he had a family again.

-Haku-

Because of their bond Kohaku and Haku had the same dream. So when one had a nightmare the other had it too. Kohaku and Haku both had a nightmare and they both shot up grabbing the person there, which happened to be Zabuza for Haku.

"What's wrong," Zabuza asked as Haku held on to him crying.

"A bad dream," Haku responded as Zabuza patted him on the back.

After a few minutes, when Haku finally calmed down, he asked, "How come you're in here?"

"I heard you screaming and came to wake you up," Zabuza said. "What was the dream about?"

"It was about when my dad killed my mom and tried to kill me," Haku said tightening the grip on his shirt.

"Well it was just a dream, so don't worry about it," Zabuza said trying to comfort him but he was not very good at it.

Zabuza pushed Haku off of him and stood up.

"Come have some breakfast," Zabuza said as he walked out of the room.

Haku got up and followed him.

_He's not very good at comforting_, Kohaku said.

_I know, but at least he's trying_, Haku replied.

_Yeah, at least._

Zabuza didn't have Haku make breakfast he actually did and he burnt it so they ended up just eating cereal.

"Master Zabuza, I think you should stay away from the cooking," Haku said giggling and Zabuza just stared.

"Cooking is a useless trait for men. I don't even now why you learned it," Zabuza stated annoyed.

"My mom taught," Haku said softly. "I would always help her cook for dad when he got home."

Zabuza just stared. He figured that it was hard for Haku to talk about so he didn't push it.

"It's time to train," Zabuza said standing up. "Get dressed we have work to do."

"Hai!" Haku replied placing his dishes in the sink.

He went into his room to get dressed for the long day of training he had ahead.

-oOo-

Onii-chan means big brother or an older boy you look up to.

**Irena:** Finished eating now I have to get Sakura away. Sakura lets go! -Grabs her and drags her away-

**Sakura:** But Sasuke's still there.

**Irena:** I know. -Throws her in a bush then hides in it myself-

**Sakura:** What are you doing?

**Irena:** Spying on them.

**Sakura:** Why?

**Irena:** 'Cause they like each other and I want to see what happens.

**Sakura:** Sasuke's not gay!

**Irena:** He's the one who wanted me to get them alone. Now sh! I can't here what there saying. -Naruto and Sasuke get up and start walking away- -I follow and Sakura follows me-

**Sakura:** Were at Naruto's house.

**Irena:** I wonder what Sasuke will do. -Sasuke walks him up to the door and kisses him before leaving a blushing Naruto at the door- Love is in the air.

**Sakura:** Huh? -Mouth gapping opened-

**Irena:** Sakura? -Waves hand in front of her face- Out cold. Well everyone please review!


	11. Transform!

**Irena:** Naruto, I have a surprise for you.

**Naruto:** What? What? -Naruto jumps up and down excitedly-

**Irena:** You're in this chapter!

**Naruto:** Yes!!! Finally I get my big moment!

**Sasuke:** Why are you doing that? He will just ruin it.

**Irena:** No he won't.

**Kohaku:** I have to agree with Irena on this one.

**Sasuke:** Shouldn't you be on my side.

**Kohaku:** Well Naruto has to show up sooner or later.

**Irena:** Kohaku's right. I mean this is a Naruto fanfiction.

**Sasuke:** Fine, whatever.

**Naruto:** Stop with the talking and start reading the story.

**Irena:** Yes, start reading.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 11- Transform!

-Kohaku-

Kohaku and Sasuke became very close. Sasuke protected her from harm and Kohaku gave him someone to trust, to talk to, and to share things with. Sasuke became her big brother. Kohaku even started to call him Onii-chan. The only problem they had was Sasuke's fan club. They were jealous of Kohaku for being so close to Sasuke. Kohaku and Sasuke had a regular day at the Academy and were getting ready to go.

"Onii-chan, ready to go?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Sasuke answered.

They both left and headed home, but one of the Sasuke's fan club girls had over heard Kohaku call him Onii-chan.

'_She called Sasuke Onii-chan. Are they really that close?'_ She thought. _'I better go tell the others.'_

She ran off to tell everyone and soon the whole Academy knew. The next day when Sasuke came to the Academy he was bombarded with questions.

"Why do you let her call you Onii-chan?" a pink hair girl asked.

"Are you two really that close, even though she's a murderer?" a blonde hair girl asked.

"She's not a murderer," Sasuke said as he gave her a cold stare.

"She killed her parents!" the blonde girl shouted. "If that's not a murderer then what is?"

"You don't know the whole story," Sasuke said, thinking about punching her but deciding not too. "It's none of your business so stop asking."

"Are you two in a relationship?" the girl with pink hair asked.

"She's like my little sister, I take care of her," Sasuke answered. "Now go away."

Kohaku just walked in and saw Sasuke looking mad and two girls were standing next to him. When she walked over they gave her a nasty look, different from the nasty look she always got.

_What's with them?_ Kohaku thought.

The girls left looking upset as Kohaku sat down.

"What was that all about?" Kohaku asked.

"They were upset about you calling me Onii-chan," Sasuke answered annoyance in his voice.

"Oh," Kohaku said. "Maybe I should stop calling you Onii-chan. I don't want to cause you trouble."

Sasuke turned to look her straight in the eye and said, "You call me what ever you like and don't worry about those girls, okay?"

"Okay, Onii-chan," Kohaku replied so happy that she could just hug him, but decided against it because it would cause problems.

"Everyone today we will be reviewing Henge No Jutsu, the art of transformation," Iruka-sensei told the class. "You will be taking the form of Lord Hokage."

"Not again!" shouted the class.

_Yes, I'm really good at this, I can even do it without hand signs_, Kohaku thought.

_Well then I think it's time that people learned that you can do it without hand signs_, Haku said.

_You sure?_ Kohaku asked.

_Yeah, just say that your Kekkei Genkai is the reason why you don't have to use hand signs_, Haku suggested.

_Okay, I'll do it_, Kohaku said.

People from the class went up and transformed they were all pretty good imitations but not great.

"Naruto your up," Iruka sensei said.

Naruto walked up to the front of the class.

Naruto did the hand sign and shouted, "Transform!"

When the smoke disappeared everyone started laughing. A boy who had been sleeping then woke up. The boy had black hair and two red triangles on his of his cheeks. Naruto had turned into a short man with a huge nose and even bigger lips. It was the worst transformation in the class.

"Heh heh heh!!! Pretty funny? I meant to do that! No, really…" Naruto said transforming back into himself.

"Dope," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Will those two ever get along, Kohaku thought.

"Sasuke, he just needs to work on it. Someday he might become a good ninja," Kohaku whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke just shook his head silently.

"Who is this loser? Loudmouth… I had just gotten to sleep," the brunette said sheepishly.

Kohaku heard him and turned her head to look at him.

_Kiba_, Kohaku thought. _Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?_

"Enough!!" Iruka-sensei shouted. "Naruto… you've been a student here for three years. Now try again, you fool!"

"Aww…" Naruto said.

"If he just did it right the first time then he wouldn't have to do it again. What a dope," Sasuke said sounding annoyed.

"Ha ha… I just transferred into this class, I've been missing out!" a boy said.

"You know… he had a good grasp of the basics. That was a descent imitation of the Hokage…" another boy said.

"Humph…" Kiba replied.

Naruto looked at them angry and then shouted, "Transform!"

When the smoke cleared away Naruto still hadn't gotten it right.

"Naruto…" Iruka-sensei said. "I don't want to hear…"

Naruto changed back into himself looking sad.

'_Ha ha… Is this guy for real?! He's been here three years without mastering the art of transformation! That's just so sad,'_ Kiba thought trying to hold in a laugh.

_I feel so bad for him_, Kohaku thought.

_Even though no one except the people that were there knows that Naruto is the Nine Tailed Fox, their kids feel their hate towards him and act the same way_, Haku said.

_To bad there is nothing we can do_, Kohaku said._ We know what it feels to be alone but we have Zabuza, Sasuke, and each other while Naruto only has Iruka-sensei._

_Well at least he has somebody._

_Yeah, at least._

"Sasuke your up," Iruka-sensei said as Sasuke got up from his seat and walked to the front on the class.

Sasuke preformed the hand signs and then said, "Transform."

When the smoke disappeared the third Hokage stood there. It was an almost prefect imitation, the best in the class. Kohaku smiled happily. She knew he would do great.

"Very good Sasuke. Kohaku your turn," Iruka-sensei said writing something on his clip board.

Kohaku walked up to the front of the class and transformed into the Hokage, without using hand signs or saying the jutsu. Iruka-sensei just stood there in shook while the rest of the class thought they had been seeing things.

"Kohaku, how did you do that?" Iruka-sensei asked as Kohaku changed back.

"Do what?" Kohaku said playing dumb.

"How did you do the jutsu without using any hand signs?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"I don't know. I was training one day and for some reason I was able to do jutsu's without hand signs, it was just like when I used my Kekkei Genkai, I don't use hand signs for that," Kohaku answered.

'_This must have something to do with her Kekkei Genkai and how she uses mental control to give her control over her chakra,'_ Iruka-sensei thought. _'I'll have to tell the Hokage.'_

Iruka-sensei told her to take a seat and then he finished teaching class. After class he went to see the Hokage.

"What is it, Iruka," the Hokage asked.

"It's about Kohaku. She is able to perform jutsu's without using hand signs," Iruka-sensei said.

The Hokage was surprised by what Iruka-sensei just said.

"How can she do that?" the Hokage asked placing the pipe in his mouth.

"I think it has something to do with her Kekkei Genkai," Iruka-sensei said. "She has a very strong control over her chakra because of her Kekkei Genkai so she might be able to use that control like we use hand signs."

"That's a very good possibility, though I have never heard of that happening to any of the Aso clan before," the Hokage said. "She will be very powerful someday so keep and eye on her."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Iruka-sensei replied giving a small bow.

Iruka-sensei then left the room.

'_It will be interesting to see how she turns out,'_ the Hokage thought taking the pipe out of his mouth.

-Haku-

Haku was walking down a path when he saw a white rabbit. It was cute so he decided to catch it. Haku was able to catch the rabbit with his speed.

_I'll show him to Zabuza!_ Haku thought running down the path.

While Haku was running the rabbit managed to get lose of his grip and run away. Haku ran after the rabbit then the rabbit jumped into a bush. Haku looked in the bush, but couldn't find the rabbit.

_I lost him_, Haku thought sadly.

_Maybe we'll see him again_, Kohaku said trying to cheer him up.

_I hope so_, Haku said. _I wanted to show it to Zabuza._

At that moment Zabuza walked to Haku from a little path that branched of the main one. Haku was about to say hello, but then Zabuza held out his hand. He was holding the white rabbit by its ears. Zabuza held the rabbit out to Haku. Haku took the rabbit and held him snuggling up to its head. Zabuza walked by, patted Haku on his head and walked off. Haku followed him still holding the rabbit.

_That was really nice of Zabuza_, Kohaku said.

_It was_, Haku said. _He is really nice even though he doesn't always show it._

_You're right_, Kohaku replied._ He keeps us safe and gives up a purpose._

_And he's even helping us complete are dream_, Haku finished her sentence.

_He is._

-oOo-

**Naruto:** That's all I was in and I wasn't even the star. –Naruto pouts-

**Irena:** Well what did you expect?

**Naruto:** Me saving the day!

**Irena:** Well you aren't even on team seven yet.

**Naruto:** Well yeah, I guess you're right.

**Irena:** See? Just be happy to be in the story.

**Naruto:** Well I was in the story. -Naruto starts smiling again- But stupid Sasuke called me a dope!

**Irena:** Well at least he's not upset anymore. Now everyone review! Oh, I almost forgot! To all readers I will be out of town so I will not be able to update until the latest the 30th. I promise to have the next chapter up by then.


	12. A Day to Remember

**Irena:** I am SO happy! -Jumping up and down- I'm able to get this chapter up on time! I brought a copy of the chapter with me and have access to the computer! Yay!!! -Still jumping up and down- But id do have very sad news… -Stops jumping and smiling- I was watching "Doctor Who" last night and they got rid of Rose! Can you believe that! She and the doctor were supposed to be together forever! I wanted them to get married! VERY angry I cried my eyes out when they parted. My eyes were all red and puffy.

**Sasuke:** What does this have to do with the story?

**Irena:** Well nothing but I had to express my outrage and anger. I mean it is so awful.

**Sasuke:** That still has nothing to do with the story.

**Irena:** So? I can write whatever I want!

**Kohaku:** You my be right about that but Onii-chan's right you should get back to the story.

**Haku:** We should comfort her. She is upset. That's why she keeps talking about it.

**Kohaku:** I didn't think of it that way. Haku's right.

**Haku:** It will be all right. The show won't be ruined.

**Irena:** Yes it will! Rose was my favorite character! -Crying into Haku's shirt-

**Haku:** It's not the end of the world. Pats me on the back

**Irena:** I know I'm just sad and angry about this.

**Kohaku:** While we comfort her you can read the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 12- A Day to Remember

-Kohaku-

As the months passed, people got used to Kohaku calling Sasuke Onii-chan. Iruka-sensei was especially happy that Kohaku wasn't alone anymore. He was also happy the Sasuke was socializing more even if it was only with one person. Sasuke and Kohaku always walked home together and they switched off whose house they had dinner at. Sometimes they spent the night at each other's houses, mostly Sasuke's house.

Kohaku didn't have nightmares as often and when she did; Sasuke was always there to comfort her. One day Sasuke was acting strange he was being distant to Kohaku and he seemed to look right through her so Kohaku decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Onii-chan what's wrong?" Kohaku asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nothing!" Sasuke snapped.

Sasuke had never snapped at her or yelled at her. Kohaku's eyes filled with tears but she pushed them away. Sasuke immediately regretted snapping at her.

"Kohaku, I'm so sorry," Sasuke hugged her.

"It's okay," Kohaku said quietly. "I shouldn't have gotten upset anyways."

"Kohaku, can I ask you for a favor?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure, anything," Kohaku answered.

"Would you mind walking home on your own today?"

"Okay, but can you tell me why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"All right, tell me when you're ready."

Kohaku left and started walking home a little nervous.

_This is the first time I've walked home by myself. Except for my first day at the academy, but it wasn't something pleasant_, Kohaku thought. _I wonder if Onii-chan's okay._

_Why don't you go to him_, Haku suggested.

_But he wouldn't like that_, Kohaku replied unsurely.

_How do you know?_ Haku asked.

_Because he asked me to walk home alone_, Kohaku answered.

_Well maybe he wants you to know but is too scared or embarrassed to tell you?_

_Fine I'll go._

_Good._

Kohaku went looking for Sasuke. When she got to the Uchiha estate he wasn't in the house. So she walked around the estate looking for him when she saw Sasuke walk into the Uchiha cemetery. Kohaku followed him in using her ninja training to watch Sasuke without him noticing her. He was sitting against a tree. Kohaku saw something that she never thought she would see. Sasuke was crying, it wasn't a lot, but he was still crying.

_Onii-chan always acts so strong, but he's hurting inside as much as me_, Kohaku thought.

Kohaku jumped down from the tree and walked up to Sasuke slowly. She sat down besides him and wrapped her arms around him. Sasuke quickly turned his head to look at Kohaku with a shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked whipping the tears off his face.

"I was worried about you," Kohaku answered. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke was silent for a minute, but then answered, "Today's the day Itachi kill my clan."

Kohaku tightened the hug. She could see he was holding back tears.

"You know its okay to cry," Kohaku whispered.

"I can't. I have to be strong," Sasuke answered. "I have to kill him."

"You should let yourself cry at least once a year," Kohaku said. "I know what its like to lose you whole family. I know it's hard and you have the right to be sad. You've been there for me when I was sad and now I'll be here for you."

Sasuke started to cry. He hugged Kohaku and barred his face in her shirt not able to stop the tears. Kohaku just held him. They stayed out in the cemetery for a few hours before going into the house.

"Onii-chan from now on every year on this day I will be there for you so you can let yourself cry. That's a promise," Kohaku said.

"Arigato," Sasuke whispered.

Kohaku stood up and took Sasuke's hand as they made their way back to the estate. Once inside Kohaku took Sasuke to the couch. Kohaku then made Sasuke some tea to drink to calm his nerves.

"How are you feeling?" Kohaku asked.

"Better," Sasuke assured her, taking a sip.

Because of all the crying, Sasuke was starting to get tired and was having trouble staying awake.

"Onii-chan I think you should go to bed," Kohaku said.

"No, I'm fine," Sasuke replied.

"No, you're going to bed," Kohaku insisted and when he didn't make any effort to get up she added, "Now!"

Sasuke finally gave in after some protesting, she could be very stubborn at times. Sasuke knew that she would keep bugging him until he gave in and he was too tired to argue. Kohaku then walked him to his room and Sasuke got into bed.

"Night, Onii-chan," Kohaku said leaning against the doorframe. "Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up."

Kohaku left the room.

_I'm glade Onii-chan opened up to me_, Kohaku thought. _After all no one should be alone. Some things you need to share with someone._

_I'm glad he did_, Haku replied. _We always open up to him and he should be able to open up to us._

_Yep_, Kohaku agreed. _Well I'm going to bed. Night._

_Night._

As Kohaku closed her eyes she couldn't help but think about the day. Some things startled her a bit. She had never seen Sasuke like that before. She always thought of him as the perfect person, that he was invincible. Now she realized that everyone was human and everyone cried even if they never showed people.

-Haku-

Haku's strength kept increasing because of all the extra training. He wanted to be better so he could be of help to Zabuza. And because of all the extra training Zabuza made him a Genin.

"Here Haku," Zabuza said giving him the Hitai-ate for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Haku was so happy that he put it on right away. He had that gentle smile on his face and looked at Zabuza. A few days later Zabuza and Haku were up on a hill looking at the village.

"I have bad news for you, Haku. I'm leaving this land tonight. But I've sworn an oath to return one day as a conqueror who'll crush them all beneath my feet! And to do that, what I need from you is neither love nor affection and support. What I require is--" Zabuza was cut off.

"I understand," Haku replied. "I am your weapon and your tool. Keep me beside you, and I'll strike where you tell me to strike, kill whom you tell me to kill."

"Heh… Good boy," Zabuza said as he patted Haku on the head.

They packed their things and were ready to go before it had gotten to dark.

_Haku did you really mean what you said?_ Kohaku asked.

_Yeah I did_, Haku replied. _Zabuza has done so much for us, we owe him so much, and I'm happy with him._

_Yeah_, Kohaku agreed. _We are happy with him._

_Kohaku when we find each other, will you come with Zabuza and me?_

_Of course. I will always go with you._

"Let's go," Zabuza ordered.

They left the house and were headed out of town. They were walking down the road that lead out of town when a boy ran up to them. The boy had white-silver hair and two red spots above his eyes. He was caring a knife that looked like it was made of bone.

"Are you from the Hidden Mist Village?" the boy asked.

Zabuza gripped the handle of his sword.

"No," Zabuza answered.

The boy lowered the bone knife and apologized, "I see. Gomenasai."

He ran off and Zabuza let go of his sword. Zabuza continue to walk, but Haku didn't.

Zabuza stopped, turned around, and asked, "Haku, what is it?"

Haku replied, "No, it's nothing, Master Zabuza."

"We have no time to waste. Let's hurry," Zabuza ordered.

"Yes," Haku replied.

Haku and Zabuza continued to walk.

_He had the same eyes as I did_, Haku thought. _The eyes that I had before I met Master Zabuza._

They walked away from the village not knowing when they would see it again. Haku knew his training would grow more difficult as time went on but he would work hard to be all that Zabuza expected. He could not let him self be useless to Zabuza.

-oOo-

**Irena:** See Sasuke does have emotion. Everyone does even if they don't show it. Now where was I? Oh, yes! How could they do that to Rose! She is the greatest! -Balls into Haku's shirt-

**Haku:** You might like the new character that replaces Rose…

**Irena:** NEVER!!! She will be awful! How could they do that to rose?! She is the most wonderful character!

**Kohaku:** Okay, I think you need to calm down.

**Irena:** I know I will protest. I can send them e-mails saying that they need to bring Rose back.

**Sasuke:** I think your going over board.

**Irena:** No I'm not! They have to bring back Rose!

**Kohaku:** I don't think your readers want to hear about this.

**Irena:** Oh, I didn't think about that… Well all readers please review and sorry for getting so carried away I'm just upset.


	13. A Year from the Day

**Irena:** I'm sorry!!! I totally forgot about my story over the holiday! -Sob- -Sob- Please for give me! -Puppy eyes- Every night when I went to bed I remembered that I was suppose to go to bed so I made a mental note, but then would always forget in the morning.

**Sakura:** You're becoming like Kakashi, really late.

**Irena:** Hey! It was only this once! And yeah balm Kakashi. His bad habits are rubbing off on me! -Points to Kakashi-

**Kakashi:** Hey, don't balm your problems on me.

**Irena:** Then who should I balm my problems on?

**Sasuke:** Yourself. -I pout-

**Naruto:** Hey don't be so sad. At least you finally got it done!

**Irena:** Yeah your right! So I should let my wonderful readers get to it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 13- A Year from the Day

It's a year from the day. It's a year from the day they left us. A year from the day they died. A year from the day we killed them.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku woke up in the Aso home. Her heart heavy, she got dressed in a trancelike state as tears formed in her eyes.

_Today's the day I killed them_, Kohaku thought, tears running down from her face. _I wish Onii-chan was here. No! I can't think like that. He already has enough on his shoulders. He has to think of Itachi and I'm just in a burden anyway._

Kohaku sat against the wall crying. The sun was now high in the sky and Kohaku still hadn't left that spot, not even to eat. She was just staring at one spot, reliving that day over and over again in her mind, when suddenly there was a knock at the door, waking her from her thoughts.

_Who could that be?_ Kohaku wondered. _Probably Iruka-sensei coming to check on me like he's supposed too._

Kohaku tried to clean herself up and went to answer the door. She opened the door expecting to see Iruka-sensei standing at the door but instead someone wrapped her in a tight hug. Jet-black hair covered her face.

"Onii-chan?" Kohaku said surprised to see him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked tightening the hug.

"You already had enough on your shoulders and I didn't want to add to it," Kohaku whispered. "How did you find out?"

"Iruka-sensei," Sasuke answered.

-Flash Back-

Sasuke was walking down a road when he bumped into Iruka-sensei.

"Hey, Sasuke. What are you doing here?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"Why?" Sasuke asked his eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Well I thought you would be with Kohaku," Iruka-sensei said. "Since today's the day her parents died."

"What, today's the day her parents died?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Yeah, didn't she tell you?" Iruka-sensei replied.

"No," Sasuke said turning to Kohaku's house.

'_I can't believe her. Why didn't she tell me?_ _She shouldn't be alone today,'_ Sasuke thought all the way to Kohaku's house.

-End Flash Back-

Sasuke let go of Kohaku and walked her to the couch.

"You should have told me," Sasuke said in a stern tone.

"I didn't want to burden you. You have so much on your shoulders already. I'm sorry I should have told you," Kohaku replied like a child getting scolded by her parents.

"It's all right. You were there for me and now I'm here for you," Sasuke said.

"Arigato."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her just as the tears started to flow. At first she tried to stop them but then they just kept coming and soon she gave in. Sasuke just held her comforting until the tears subsided.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked.

"B-better," Kohaku stuttered a reply.

Sasuke then stood up holding out his hand.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

"Where?" Kohaku asked looking at him in confusion.

"To the cemetery," Sasuke answered simply.

Kohaku nodded and took his hand with her shaky one. Sasuke walked her toward the cemetery, stopping at the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Welcome," a woman asked. "What flowers would you like?"

"Some flowers for a grave," Sasuke replied.

"All right." She then called, "Ino, please help these people make a bouquet with some white lilies and white roses."

"Coming, mom," Ino replied walking over.

Ino was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in the same class as Kohaku and Sasuke and she used to hang out with a pink hair girl named Sakura, but they hadn't been seen together lately.

"Sasuke!" she screamed as she ran up to him. "Are you going to a cemetery? People usually get white lilies and roses for graves."

"Yes," Sasuke answered.

"Visiting a dead family member of yours?" Ino asked.

"No, it's for Kohaku," Sasuke answered gesturing to the shy blonde behind him.

"Oh," Ino said looking a little disgusted.

She hadn't noticed Kohaku, she was to busy looking at her "beloved" Sasuke to pay attention. She was one of his many fan girls.

"Well let's get you your flowers," Ino muttered, starting to put together a bouquet.

Sasuke paid for the flowers ignoring Kohaku's protest that she would pay for them. He handed the white bouquet over to her and then they left walking down the busy streets of Konoha to the quiet cemetery. When they got to the cemetery they made their ways slowly to the graves. There were two the one on the left said, "Sousui Aso Clan Leader, Wife, Mother." The one beside it on the right side said, "Ryoku Aso Husband Father." Kohaku bent down and placed the flowers on the moist soil.

"Gomenasai, mom and dad," Kohaku apologized. "I never meant to kill you. I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me, some day."

"I'm sure they forgive you and know it's not your fault," Sasuke said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Arigato, Onii-chan," Kohaku replied. "Mom was the last surviving member of the Aso clan, besides me. All the rest were killed off because of their Kekkei Genkai. I can see why. It is so dangerous. Mom used to be a ninja but then she met dad and wanted to settle down. That's what saved her from being killed off. Now I know what it must have felt like to lose your whole clan, but at least she had dad and me but I, I don't have anyone."

"Kohaku for now on I'm going to be there for you every year on this day," Sasuke said whipping away the tears from her face. "So you won't be alone. You'll never be alone again."

Sasuke took her hand and they walked away from the graves to the Uchiha estate. After much persuading, Sasuke finally convinced her to eat. When Kohaku went to bed Sasuke sat next to her and held her hand until she fell asleep only leaving to go to bed himself.

-Haku-

Haku and Zabuza traveled to different towns earning money by assassination jobs or other ninja jobs. Haku never killed anyone; he wasn't ready for something like that and Zabuza knew that. Zabuza needed money so he could take over the Village Hidden in the Mist. He would do almost anything and work for anyone that paid enough. Soon it was the day Haku's and Kohaku's parents died. So Haku was training extra hard so to forget about what day it was. Zabuza noticed this.

"Haku what is going on with you?" Zabuza asked.

"It's nothing, Master Zabuza," Haku answered.

"Really then why have you been training so hard? You may train harder then most but never train this hard. It is dangerous to train this hard you might pass out and I can't have you doing that," Zabuza said. "It's almost like you are trying to forget something."

"Today's the day my father killed my mother and tried to kill me," Haku finally said.

"I see," Zabuza said. "Think of it this way: if that hadn't happened than you would never have met me and become a ninja."

Haku had never thought of it that way.

"Arigato," Haku finally said after much thought.

Zabuza patted Haku on the head and said, "Get back to training."

_Zabuza knows how to make a person fell better, that's kind of strange. I would never have pictured him as the type who could do that_, Haku thought.

_I never thought of him as that_, Kohaku agreed. _We're lucky we have Master Zabuza and Onii-chan._

_We really are_, Haku responded.

Haku continued to train, but was much happier thanks to Zabuza.

-oOo-

**Irena:** Zabuza I didn't know you had it in you!

**Zabuza:** I'm going to kill you now… -Holding his big ass sword-

**Irena:** I thought you only kill for hire.

**Zabuza:** I'll make an exception.

**Irena:** Haku save me! -Runs and hides behind Haku-

**Haku:** Zabuza don't kill her. Will you really be any better off?

**Zabuza:** Yes.

**Haku:** How?

**Zabuza:** I'll feel better.

**Haku:** And how will you get anymore money that way?

**Zabuza:** Fine, I won't kill her. I'll just harm her severely.

**Haku:** Zabuza…

**Zabuza:** Fine, it would just be a waste of my time anyway.

**Haku:** Good.

**Irena:** Haku you saved me! -Hugs him-

**Haku:** I wouldn't have too if you didn't get yourself into so much trouble.

**Irena:** Well then things wouldn't be so interesting. -Haku shakes his head- Please review!


	14. Training

**Irena:** Man I have been soooo busy. School just started and they are already piling up the home work. Plus they are giving me lots of tests.

**Sakura:** Just study and you'll do fine.

**Irena:** I know but that's not the point. I don't have time to work on the things I like to do like my story, making vids, and drawing.

**Sakura:** Just priorities yourself.

**Irena:** That's easy to say coming for genius.

**Sasuke:** Schooling is more important then writing.

**Naruto:** Don't listen to that bastered. Just do what you want like me!

**Irena:** Yeah and it took you three years to pass. No thank you. I'll go with Sasuke on this one. I'm going to go study so start reading. -Picks up note book and opens it-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 14-Training

-Kohaku-

Kohaku opened her eyes to the familiar sight of her second room. Kohaku began to stay at Sasuke's for a few days at a time, a couple of times a week. She hated to be alone and so did Sasuke, though he hated to admit it. Truthfully she was never alone because Haku was always there but she couldn't touch him or spend time with him like Sasuke. She enjoyed spending time with her adopted brother. He was her family and she loved him very much. People who saw them together would automatically think that they where in a relationship but that wasn't the case. They loved each other yes but it was the type of love that you would give to a brother or sister. Not the type of love you gave to a boyfriend, girlfriend, husband, or wife. They took care of each other because without one another they were alone.

Kohaku slipped out of the bed and left the room not making a sound. She already knew where Sasuke was. He was in the kitchen making breakfast just like always. Kohaku used her ninja training and quietly walked up behind Sasuke. Just as she was about to pounce on him Sasuke turned around and grabbed her. He held her in his arms tight as she tried to break free. She kept squirming but Sasuke never lost his grip.

"Got you!" Sasuke said holding her down.

"Hehe! Onii-chan! Hehe! Let me go!" Kohaku shouted in between giggles.

"Not until you say Onii-chan's the greatest," Sasuke said still holding her down.

"No way!" Kohaku shouted still trying to break free.

"Fine then I'm not letting you go," Sasuke said mockingly.

After a few minutes of struggling Kohaku stopped, "Alright, Onii-chan's the greatest."

"Good, now set the table for breakfast," Sasuke said releasing her.

"'Kay!" Kohaku said setting the table using her Kekkei Genkei. "It's good practice anyway."

They sat down at the table and began eating.

After a short time Kohaku spook, "Onii-chan."

"Hmm," was his reply.

"I was wondering how come you never act the same around other people?" Kohaku asked. "I mean people would probably like this side of you much more then the cold uncaring side that everyone sees."

Sasuke set his chopsticks down and looked at Kohaku, "I don't care about them. They don't matter to me. I don't let people in and I don't get close. I never even expected to get this close with you. I just wanted answers, but then you needed me so I watched over you, I took care of you. Then I realized that I also needed you. I needed a family as much as I hated to admit it and you needed one too. At first I hated you or at least tried to because of what you did to your parents. I thought you where like Itachi, but you aren't. You have become an important person in my life."

"You my special person too," Kohaku said happily. "If it weren't for you I would still be the girl who was kicked and bullied for what I did not who I was. Onii-chan you shouldn't keep everyone at arms length. Try to get close to people. You may get hurt sometimes but in the end you will find that person you will care about for the rest of your life. It will take time and you will have to work at it, but in the end it's worth it."

"You know it sound like your in love with someone or you're a lot wiser then you look," Sasuke said raising an eyebrow. "You don't have a boyfriend that I should know about, do you?"

Kohaku shook her head, "No, I don't have time, besides I have you why would I need anyone else?"

"Okay," Sasuke said skeptical.

They finished breakfast and Kohaku headed to her room to get dressed. She came out of her room with her ninja gear.

"Onii-chan since there's not class today I'm going to go train," Kohaku called. "I'll be back later!"

Kohaku headed to the front door to find Sasuke standing there with his gear.

"Onii-chan?" Kohaku said confused.

"We hardly ever train together so I thought we could today," Sasuke said. "Care to join me?"

Kohaku nodded and they headed for the training grounds. Once there Kohaku stretched a little before taking out her kunai. Kohaku backed away about a hundred feet and started to throw them hitting the bulls-eye almost every time.

Kohaku noticed that Sasuke was just watching her so she asked, "Onii-chan how come you're not training?"

"I was just watching you. You have very good aim," Sasuke noted.

"It's okay but I could due better," Kohaku said as the kunai came back to her due to her Kekkei Genkai. "Show me what you can do."

Sasuke stepped up and preformed hand signs, "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A fire ball shot out of him mouth hitting the tree. Kohaku watched in aw. Her mouth hanging opened. Sasuke turned to look at her and smirked at the stupid look on her face.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked walking up to her.

"That was… that was so cool!" Kohaku said excitedly.

"Want me to teach you?" Sasuke asked and Kohaku just stared at him like he was nuts.

"You're kidding, right?" Kohaku asked thinking it was just a joke.

"No. This technique is taught to all the Uchiha's," Sasuke explained. "And since the Uchiha's are gone and you're now a member of my family I think you should learn. I need someone to help carry on the Uchiha clan's jutsu's."

"Okay, teach me oh great master," Kohaku said happily Sasuke just smirked.

"Alright first you use the hand sign horse," Sasuke showed the hand sign which Kohaku copied. "Next the tiger." He showed her the hand sign and she then copied it. "Then last you bring your hand to your mouth like this. You focus the up your esophagus to your mouth, heating it as it comes out your mouth."

Sasuke then showed her all of the steps put together, but slowed down a bit. Kohaku watched intently as he completed the jutsu.

"Alright now you try," Sasuke said giving her room.

Kohaku started by performing the hand signs while focusing her chakra. Bringing her hands to her lips she shot out fire. It was very small but it was still fire.

Kohaku was panting a little, "It takes up a lot of chakra."

"It does but you still did very well for your first try," Sasuke said kindly.

Kohaku smiled again then she preformed the jutsu again. The fire was large the second time but still small. Kohaku kept performing the jutsu over and over again all day. It was starting to get late and Kohaku was very tired.

"I think we should stop for the day," Sasuke said packing up the gear.

"You can go home but I'm going to stay and practice some more," Kohaku said performing the jutsu again.

"You have been working at this all day and have improved greatly since you started it," Sasuke replied.

"But I haven't mastered it yet," Kohaku responded starting the jutsu again but Sasuke stopped her before she finished.

"Why are you trying so hard to master it?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I have to be strong," Kohaku answered. "I train so that when I'm at school or around others and they see my jutsu's they see them done perfectly. And so that they don't see how much I actually struggle. I work so hard to look strong but when in reality I have to train just as hard as everyone else, they just don't see me training."

"You don't have to put a front around me," Sasuke told her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just be yourself."

"Thanks Onii-chan," Kohaku replied smiling.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said and Kohaku nodded in response.

They walked slowly back to the compound.

"We both need showers," Kohaku said giggling as she whipped the sweat off her forehead.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "You're fast at picking up jutsu's."

"I'm a quick learner, but that jutsu was hard!" Kohaku said as they approached the compound.

"It is," Sasuke agreed. "It took me weeks to learn it."

"I can see why," Kohaku said as she opened the door to the house.

"You can take a shower first," Sasuke said and Kohaku nodded as she walked to the bathroom.

Once she had disrobed she turned on the water and stepped in. The warm water felt so good against her aching muscles.

_This jutsu will take a bit of time to learn_, Haku said.

_It will_, Kohaku replied rubbing her shoulder. _It takes a lot of chakra. I didn't realize it would be so hard to learn._

_I guess we will just have to practice hard_, Haku said.

_Yeah_, Kohaku muttered.

She turned off the watered and dried off. She got dressed and walked to Sasuke's room.

Kohaku knocked and then turned the door knob opening it, "Onii-chan, I'm done."

Sasuke looked up at her from the book her was reading, "'Kay." Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. "Go to bed. You looked exhausted." Sasuke said patting her on the head.

"Hai," Kohaku replied.

Kohaku watched Sasuke walk to the bathroom before she turned and headed to her room.

_I like having a family again_, Kohaku thought. _It maybe small but I love it._

_It's nice_, Haku agreed.

_Yeah but nice just doesn't sound right_, Kohaku said opening the door to her room.

_No it doesn't_, Haku agreed and thought for a moment. _How about warm?_

_Warm_, Kohaku thought. _Yeah warm._

Kohaku slipped into bed hardly able to keep her eyes opened.

_Love you_, Kohaku said before she fell a sleep.

_I love you too_, Haku replied to the sleeping Kohaku.

-Haku-

Haku woke up early and headed to the kitchen once he was dressed. Zabuza was not awake yet but Haku was used to that. He always got up before him so he could have breakfast ready by the time he got up. Haku had just finished making breakfast when Zabuza came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," Haku said brightly.

"Morning," Zabuza muttered going and sitting at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Haku asked serving him breakfast.

"Fine," Zabuza replied sticking the chopsticks with food in his mouth.

"Good," Haku said eating.

Once done Haku picked up the dishes and washed them in the sink.

"What are we doing today?" Haku asked drying off his hands.

"Training," Zabuza replied. "Come let's begin."

Haku flowed Zabuza outside remembering to grab his gear before leaving.

"First you must learn about elements," Zabuza started.

"Elements?" Haku said.

"Yes," Zabuza replied. "Ninja's have an element base for all their jutsu's. For example my element base is water. But for a few like you they have two or more. Your elements are water and air. Together they allow you to create ice."

"So by accessing those two elements I was able to create ice," Haku said. "How do you know what elements you control?"

"It is usually based off their family or clan," Zabuza replied crossing his arms. "But some, a rare few can learn other elements." Haku nodded. "Today you will learn how to access and control your elements. Now let's begin."

Haku started by accessing his water element which he found quiet easy.

"Good, you have master water," Zabuza said. "I'm not surprised since water is your main element. Now Air."

Haku found air harder to control it took him more effort to control it. By the time he finally got the hang of it he was panting.

"Challenging?" Zabuza asked and Haku nodded. "It is not your main element so you have trouble focusing it. But now that you've master both we'll move onto combing the two."

Haku found it easy to combing the two to create ice since had mastered both already. He had a bit of trouble at first but once he got the hang of it, it was like second nature.

Zabuza smiled under his bandages, "Good."

It was past noon and Haku was exhausted. Zabuza knew Haku needed to take a rest.

"We will stop for lunch and continue in an hour," Zabuza said as Haku dropped to the ground happy for a break.

Haku laid there for a while before he decided to eat. Zabuza was back at the house so Haku decided to go there as well. He was getting hungry. Haku walked the short distance to the house. He walked in to see Zabuza at the table eating. Haku walked into the kitchen and got out the lunch he had prepared from the refrigerator. Haku went and sat down across from Zabuza.

It was silent for a while but then Zabuza spook, "Drink lots of water before we start training. You are dehydrated from training so much."

"Of course," Haku said standing up and getting a glass of water from the kitchen.

Once finished with lunch they headed back out to train.

"We have been working on your speed for a long time," Zabuza started. "You have become extraordinarily fast so now we will combined you r speed with your elements."

Haku nodded and Zabuza started to explain how to do it and then Haku would try. They kept did this for a few hours.

"You and I are going to spare now," Zabuza said and Haku looked at him surprised. "I want to see how far you have gotten. With all the training I have given you, you should be able to defeat me. Now let's begin."

Haku ran at Zabuza the clash of metal on metal filled the air. Haku turned and disappeared reappearing behind Zabuza throwing a kick. Zabuza caught it but then Haku surprised him by punching his face. Zabuza released his leg and Haku threw his Senbon at Zabuza. Zabuza dogged most but some managed to scrap his skin. Blood dripped from the wounds.

"Good," Zabuza said whipping the blood away.

They ran at each other. Haku threw a punch that Zabuza ducked under and then Haku kicked him sending him a little ways back. Haku ran at him throwing his Senbon. Zabuza used his kunai to deflect them. Zabuza ran up and punched Haku sending him flying against a tree. Haku preformed a jutsu and disappeared. Zabuza looked around not seeing him. Senbon then came flying from all directions Zabuza jumped up as they hit the ground. Haku appeared above him punching him so quickly that he didn't have time to dodge it. He went flying to the ground and smashed into it. He felt the feel of cold metal against his neck. He looked up to see Haku standing above him with a Senbon pressed to his neck.

"Very good," Zabuza said smirking.

Haku released him and Zabuza stood up.

"That's all for to day," Zabuza said and Haku nodded panting.

As they walked back to the house Haku was having trouble walking.

_Haku your worked yourself to hard again_, Kohaku said upset.

_I have to get stronger for you and for Zabuza_, Haku replied panting.

_I know why you're doing it but you need to stop over working yourself_, Kohaku said worried.

_Kohaku don't worry I'll be fine_, Haku said but then he pasted out on the ground.

_Haku! Not again!_ Kohaku shouted to an unconscious Haku.

Zabuza stopped hearing the thud on the ground. Zabuza turned around to find Haku on the ground.

'_He over did it again. He should have told me,'_ Zabuza thought walking over and picking him up.

Zabuza took Haku into the house and laid him on the bed. Zabuza took off his shoes and laid him under the covers. Zabuza was used to doing this because Haku over did it from time to time. Zabuza always told him to say something when he became exhausted, though Haku never did. Zabuza left the room leaving Haku to sleep. Zabuza decided to ease up on the training for tomorrow.

-oOo-

**Irena:** -Shuts notebook- I like this chapter. I think I wrote it better then some of my others. Hey Sasuke please show me you kind side. The one you only show Kohaku. -Puppy eyes-

**Sasuke:** No. -Uchiha death glare-

**Irena:** Please!

**Sasuke:** No.

**Irena:** Come on!

**Kohaku:** Leave him alone.

**Irena:** I was just having fun. Oh, I almost forgot on January 9 is Haku's birthday that also means its Kohaku's birthday. Let's have a big party!

**Naruto:** Yeah! Let's start planning!

**Irena:** Yeah! I'm going to start the party preparations! Please review!


	15. We’re Genin

**Irena:** Haku's party was fun but we did have a few party poopers like Sasuke (never has fun), Shikamaru (Lazy), Zabuza (kept complaining), and Gaara (tried to kill anyone who got close). Speaking of Gaara his birthday is coming up. It's the 19th. Happy birthday Gaara!

**Gaara:** …

**Irena:** Smile it's your birthday in a few days.

**Gaara:** Birthdays are meaningless.

**Irena:** That's not true.

**Gaara:** It is.

**Irena:** No its not and I don't care what you say I'm going to throw you a party! A big party! All will be invited and we'll have a blast!

**Gaara:** I hate crowds and parties.

**Irena:** Well to bad cause nothing will stop me from throwing it.

**Gaara:** You won't be able to throw it if you're dead… -Sand hovering above my head-

**Irena:** Crap! I've got to go so please read the story! -Runs away-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 15- We're Genin

-Kohaku-

Over the next few years Kohaku trained so hard she could now do all her jutsu's without hand signs. She now wore shorts with a red shirt that showed her belly button and had bandages around her legs and hands. She kept her long blonde hair down. Sasuke wore a navy blue shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back and short tan pants. Sasuke and Kohaku kept their promises to each other and every year when it was the anniversary of when Kohaku's parents died or the anniversary of when Sasuke's clan was killed the other was there to help them through the day. Kohaku even saw Sasuke smile a few times which was very, very rare. They trained together and both had become very strong. They taught each many jutsu's that each knew. Soon it was time for them to take the final exam for becoming Genin.

"For your final exam, you must each generate a doppelganger! Wait here until your name is called and then come next door," Iruka-sensei told the class.

"Kohaku Aso," a teacher called.

"I know you can do it," Sasuke said.

"I will," Kohaku replied.

Kohaku went into the other room. In the room there was a desk by the black board. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei were sitting at the desk Hitai-ate were on the desk for the people who passed the exam.

"Kohaku you may start," Iruka-sensei said.

"Sensei how many should I summon?" Kohaku asked.

"How many can you summon?" Iruka-sensei asked curious.

"Well the most I've been able to summon is twenty at one time, but it uses a lot of chakra," Kohaku answered.

"How about five," Iruka-sensei replied.

Kohaku summoned five doppelgangers without using hand signs and with out saying anything.

"You pass," Iruka-sensei said giving Kohaku her Hitai-ate.

The Hitai-ate was a dark blue cloth that had a metal plate on it with the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Leafs.

Kohaku walked out and waited for Sasuke. When he came out he was wearing the Hitai-ate.

"I knew you could do it," Kohaku said running over to Sasuke.

"I knew you could do it too," Sasuke replied.

Everyone finished the exam and was out side the Academy talking to their parents. Everyone had passed except Naruto. He was sitting in a swing looking so sad.

_I feel so bad for him_, Kohaku thought.

_Me too_, Haku said. _He had practiced so hard._

_Maybe Iruka-sensei will change his mind_, Kohaku said hopefully.

_I hope_, Haku responded.

"Tomorrow we get our pictures taken for our ninja ID," Kohaku said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

They walked back to Kohaku's place because she prepared a big dinner to celebrate them becoming ninja's. The next day Sasuke and Kohaku took their pictures.

"In one week we start our Genin assignments," Kohaku said. "I wonder what will happen. Do you think we'll be really busy?"

"Probably," Sasuke answered.

"So we might not see as much of each other," Kohaku said a little sad.

Sasuke took her hand and said, "Don't worry no matter what we'll still find time for each other, okay?"

Kohaku nodded. Over the next week Kohaku and Sasuke trained together preparing for what ever was going to happen. The morning of getting their assignments Kohaku got ready and decided to take her camera to get pictures. She left and went to the academy. When she walked in and saw Naruto on the desk glaring at Sasuke, who was glaring right back.

"Get lost!" Naruto and Sasuke said.

"Hit him Sasuke!" his fan girls cheered.

_Not again! Those two always go at it_, Kohaku thought. _Well at least Naruto some how passed the exam. I'll take as picture so they can look back on this moment and see what idiots they were for fighting all the time. I'm sure in a few years they'll stop with this pointless bickering._

Kohaku was about to take a picture when the boy behind Naruto bumped into him pushing Naruto onto Sasuke so they were kissing. At that exact time Kohaku took the picture, but know one noticed because they were too focused on Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys started gagging and spiting.

"Naruto you piece of crap, you are dead!!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Poison! My mouth is ruined!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto felt a very mad presence behind him so he turned around to see a very mad Sakura behind him.

"It was an accident!! I swear!" Naruto said try to prevent Sakura from killing him.

"You make me sick!" Sakura said and she beat up Naruto.

Kohaku's picture came out and she looked at it.

_This picture might come in handy someday I think I'll hold onto it_, Kohaku thought giggling a little as she slipped it into her pocket.

"Well Sasuke, what did you think of your first kiss," Kohaku teased him as she sat down.

"Don't remind me," Sasuke said. "Naruto is such a dope."

Iruka-sensei then walked into the room.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of ninjutsu, but full-fledged Shinobi. But among the ranks of the Shinobi, you are mere novices, lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells, except for one cell which will be four due to the uneven number of students. Each of which will be mentored by a Jonin, a senior ninja. Who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with you various assignments," Iruka-sensei told the class.

_Three man cells_, Kohaku thought. _I wonder who I'll be with_.

'_Three man cells sound like two too many,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Well unless Kohaku is in my cell. She's the only one up to my level.'_

'_This is perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!'_ Sakura thought.

'_So long as I'm with Sakura, I'll take anyone else except Sasuke!!!'_ thought Naruto.

"I have made the selections so each group is approximately equal," Iruka-sensei said.

"What?!" the class shouted as Iruka-sensei started to list the cells.

"Next, cell number seven, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzimaki…" Iruka-sensei said as Naruto cheered and Sakura looked depressed. "…Sasuke Uchiha and Kohaku Aso." Sakura then cheered and Kohaku smiled.

"Iruka-sensei!! What were you thinking of, placing a most excellent Shinobi like myself with that loser?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well of the twenty eight of you, Sasuke has the best grades with the exception of Kohaku and you would be at the bottom of the class. The idea is to balance you different strengths. That's why you ended up together," Iruka-sensei said.

"Well then why is Kohaku in the cell? She and Sasuke have the best grades in class, so shouldn't one of them be in different cells?" Naruto asked.

"Kohaku and Sasuke happen to work very well together, so why would I break up a good team," Iruka-sensei answered.

"Just don't drag me down, dunce!" Sasuke said.

"What'd you call me?!" Naruto shouted trying to attack Sasuke.

"Cut it out Naruto!" Sakura yelled stopping Naruto.

'_They'll work out, even Naruto,'_ Iruka-sensei thought.

"Okay, everyone I'll be introducing your ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then you're dismissed," Iruka-sensei said.

"Onii-chan go ahead without me I'll be there in a minute," Kohaku said.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To the bathroom to wash my hands," Kohaku answered.

When Kohaku finished she went to meet Sasuke. When she got there to her shock she found Sasuke on the floor tied up.

Kohaku untied him and asked, "What happened to you?"

"That dope, Naruto," Sasuke answered.

-Flash Back-

Sasuke was looking out the window eating his lunch when a rope came out of nowhere and grabbed Sasuke.

"Hey! Who the hell… Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down, idiot!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto tied Sasuke up and did a transformation jutsu to make himself look like Sasuke.

"Fool," Naruto said with a smirk.

Naruto left and five or ten minute's latter Kohaku came in.

-End Flash Back-

"So you mean Naruto tired you up?" Kohaku asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

Kohaku couldn't help but laugh. Sasuke frowned and left looking very mad.

"Sasuke, wait up," Kohaku said. "Sorry I laughed but it was funny, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Its fine," Sasuke replied. "I'm just going to fine Naruto before he does something stupid looking like me."

"I'll help," Kohaku said.

When Kohaku and Sasuke went out side they ran into Sakura.

"Sasuke your back. Did you summon up your nerve? I'm right here ready and waiting!" Sakura said.

_I think Naruto did something with Sakura_, Kohaku thought.

"Recess is over. Where is that jerk Naruto," Sasuke asked.

"You're talking about Naruto again. Can't we get away from Naruto for just one second?" Sakura asked. "He always comes between us. It's because he was so badly brought up! You know because he never had any parents? He doesn't have to answer to anyone and it has made him completely selfish! If I did the same kinds of things he gets away with my parents would ground me for life. Don't you kind of envy him being alone not having parents to nag at you all the time? Kids without families always grow up selfish."

"That and lonely," Sasuke added, it hurt him and Kohaku what she was saying. Sasuke could tell as Kohaku gripped his shirt tightly just like she would do when she was young and someone had said something mean to her. "Being scolded by your parents doesn't even compare!"

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sakura asked

"You make me sick," Sasuke said in a cold tone.

Sasuke walked off. Kohaku was going to follow but then said, "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

Kohaku went after Sasuke and said, "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"No," Sasuke said and paused before continuing. "It hurt you what she said."

"Not that much," Kohaku replied.

"It did, you grabbed onto my shirt. You only do that when you're upset," Sasuke said angrily.

"I did?" Kohaku asked and Sasuke nodded. "It also hurt you. I can tell. She just doesn't understand these things."

Naruto came running down the hall and stopped dead in front of them.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted and asked. "How did you get out?!"

At that moment Naruto noticed Kohaku.

"I totally forgot! You two are always together," Naruto said slapping his head. "Next time I need to tie them both up."

"Don't you dare!" Kohaku and Sasuke said giving Naruto a death glare.

Naruto just ran off to the bathroom holding his stomach.

_What was that about?_ Kohaku thought.

-Naruto's House-

The Third Hokage is in the house with a tall man who has a mask covering his mouth and nose. His Hitai-ate is covering his left eye.

"Kakashi you will be training Naruto, who is very clumsy, but you're the best choice to watch him. You have a talent for sorting things out! There is also Sakura nothing to mention about her. Another member of the cell you will over see will be Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan. Lastly there is Kohaku of the Aso clan, she is quiet strong and smart. She could be quite powerful someday. Also she and Sasuke are joined at the hip. They seem to have become brother and sister so they are very protective of one another. Best of luck!" the Hokage said.

"I'll do my best!" Kakashi replied.

-Kohaku-

Everyone came back for recess to meet their teachers. Iruka-sensei introduced each team to their teachers. When he was done team seven Naruto, Sasuke, Kohaku, and Sakura, were still waiting for their teacher.

"Cut it out, Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto who was looking out the door trying to see if their teacher was there.

"Why are we the only cell whose sensei hasn't shown up?!" Naruto yelled. "All the other teams have already gone off with their teachers. Even Iruka-sensei has gone!"

Naruto ran over to the chalkboard and grabbed an eraser.

"Naruto what are you up to?! Hey!" Sakura Shouted.

Naruto passed the eraser in the door so the next person who walked through the door would have it drop on their head.

"That's what he gets for making us wait!" Naruto said.

"Grow up!" Sakura replied but on the inside she totally loved it.

"No way could a Shinobi be caught by such a simple trap," Sasuke said.

Kohaku nodded in agreement. At that moment their teacher walked through the door and the eraser hit him in the head.

"Ha, ha, ha! Gotcha good!" Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry sensei. I tried to stop him, but Naruto wouldn't listen," Sakura said but inside she was laughing.

Kohaku gave a small giggle.

'_So this is our elite Shinobi leader? He looks completely worthless,'_ Sasuke thought.

"How should I put this? Based on my first impressions I have to say I hate you," Kakashi said with a kind of creepy smile you could still see even though he was wearing a mask.

They left the classroom and went outside.

"Now I'd like you all to tell me a little about yourselves." Kakashi said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"You know the usual your favorite thing, what you hate the most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that," Kakashi answered.

"You go first show, us how it's done," Naruto said.

"That's right, after all you're a complete stranger to us, a mystery," Sakura agreed.

"Me? My name is Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! For my dreams for the future are none of your business, but anyway, I have lots of hobbies," Kakashi said.

"We didn't learn anything but his name," Sakura said.

"Now it's your turn, start on the right," Kakashi told them.

"Me? Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is an instant cup of ramen! What I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at the Ichiraku noodle bar! What I hate is the three minutes you have to wait after I pour in the boiling water," Naruto said.

'_He appears to have nothing more then ramen on the brain,'_ Kakashi thought.

Naruto continued, "My dream is to one day be a better Shinobi than the Lord Hokage!! And then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence!"

'_Well, he turned out interesting,'_ Kakashi thought.

_He must feel so lonely_, Kohaku thought. _Kind of like me before I met Sasuke._

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess," Naruto finished.

"Next," Kakashi said.

"What I like is Onii-chan and what I hate most is the village Kirigakure. Well I don't exactly have a dream more like a goal. My goal is to find someone very important to me. I promised him," Kohaku said.

'_Who is this guy she's looking for?'_ Sasuke thought. _'And why does she hate the village Kirigakure?'_

'_This is unexpected.'_ Kakashi thought._ 'She is different from most.'_

"Next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I hate but there are only a few things I like, Kohaku is one of them. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams' that is just a word. What I have is determination. I plan to restore my clan and there is someone I have sworn to kill," Sasuke said.

'_He is so cool,'_ Sakura thought.

_He's talking about Itachi_, thought Kohaku.

'_Sure hope it's not me,'_ Naruto thought.

'_I suspected as much,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Next," Kakashi said.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My favorite thing is not a thing but a person. His name is, well, let's just move onto my dream," Sakura said and blushed looking over at Sasuke. "I hate Naruto. My hobbies are…"

'_It sounds as though she is more interested in love than ninjutsu,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Enough," Kakashi said. "I believe we know each other enough. Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Yes! What will we be doing in our first real Shinobi mission?!" Naruto asked.

"Our first project involves only members of this cell," Kakashi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"Survival exercises," Kakashi answered.

"But why would that be a mission?" Sakura asked. "Our school days were full of survival training!"

"But you'll have to survive against me. It won't be your typical practice," Kakashi answered.

"Well then what kind of practice will it be?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi laughed.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, it's just that if I told you, you would get scarred," Kakashi said

"Get scarred? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Of the twenty-seven members of your graduating class, only nine will actually be accepted as Jonin level Shinobi. The other eighteen must go back for more training. The test we are about to perform has a 66 rate of failure," Kakashi said.

Everyone was speech less and then Kakashi laughed.

"See? You are already getting scared," Kakashi told them.

"We have been through hell! What about our graduation test?!" Naruto asked.

"We wanted to eliminate all the hopeless cases from you ranks. The ones who are left are the only students who show true potential," Kakashi answered.

"Say What?!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so that I can evaluate each of your weaknesses and skills," Kakashi told them. "Bring all of you ninja weapons and don't have breakfast beforehand, unless you enjoy throwing up."

'_No way I'll let him send me back,'_ Naruto thought. _'I'll kick Kakashi-sensei's ass! Then I will get some respect!'_

"Throw up? How hard is this exercise?" Sakura said looking nervous.

They all headed for home wondering what the next day would bring.

-Haku-

Haku became even strong over the years of training with Zabuza. Haku was now at the rank of Jonin and a Shinobi hunter. Haku now wore a Shinobi hunter's mask over his Hitai-ate and face. He also had his long black hair up in a bun with his so of his front hairs hanging down. Haku also became and expert with Senbon, acupuncture needles. Zabuza now had enough money to have people work for him. He had an organization to do his work for him.

"Haku that's enough training for the day," Zabuza said. "We have other things to do."

"What is the mission today, Master Zabuza?" Haku asked.

"To steal a document," Zabuza said. "We are being paid a lot of money for this mission."

Zabuza explained the mission and they left. They raced through the trees looking for the courier who was caring the documents. Haku then spotted him giving Zabuza the signal. Zabuza flanked to the front and Haku to the rear. Zabuza jumped in front of him swinging his sword which the courier dodged. Haku then threw Senbon which all missed but a few. Haku preformed hand signs with one hand causing the mist to come. It became hard to see but not terrible. Haku listened for the sound of the couriers heart beat and breathe as he had been taught. Once he heard it Haku attacked along with Zabuza. Both surrounded him and defeated him. He was now on the ground. Haku picked up the package and handed it to Zabuza.

Zabuza opened the package checking to make sure it was the right one, "Good, this is it."

Haku bent down next to the courier to see if he was alright. Haku checked his vitals before standing up.

"He'll live," Haku said.

"That doesn't matter," Zabuza said before walking off. "Lets go."

"Hai," Haku replied before running after him.

They ran quickly to the drop off point so they could collect the money. Already waiting there was three men.

"You have it?" one asked.

Zabuza held out the package which the man tired to take.

"Not until I get the money," Zabuza said.

The men nodded holding up a case and opening it. It held a lot of money which Haku looked over.

"It's all there," Haku said taking the case.

Zabuza then handed the documents to the men before he and Haku left.

They arrived back home with no problems on the way.

Once inside Zabuza spook, "Get some rest we have more work to do tomorrow."

Haku nodded and went off to bed.

_Tired?_ Kohaku asked.

_Yeah_, Haku replied.

_How much longer do you think we will be before we find each other?_ Kohaku asked.

_I don't know, but I hope it's soon_, Haku said.

_Me too_, Kohaku said. _I just want to be there with you. I hate having to be so far away from you._

_Don't worry just because we can't touch doesn't mean I'm not with you._

Haku got into bed.

_I know, _Kohaku said._ You better get some sleep. Night and I love you._

_I love you too, my Kohaku._

Haku fell asleep dreaming of the day Kohaku and Haku would be together.

-oOo-

**Irena:** I'm still alive! He hasn't killed me, yet. But that's besides the point. I also wanted to wish a very happy birthday to a wonderful friend of mine, SpiralUchiha! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! It was a few days ago. I have the whole gang here to wish Spiral a happy birthday!

**Naruto:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! -Holds out ramen as a gift-

**Sakura:** Happy birthday! -Smiles-

**Sasuke:** -Silence-

**Kohaku:** Onii-chan you're supposed to say happy birthday. -Sigh- Happy Birthday, Spiral!

**Haku:** Happy Birthday and best of wishes.

**Zabuza:** Why am I here?

**Kakashi:** Happy Birthday! -Gives you a copy of Icha Icha-

**Iruka-sensei:** Spiral, Happy Birthday!

**Ino:** Hey, Happy birthday! -Holds out a birthday bouquet-

**Shikamaru:** -Sleeping-

**Choji:** Happy Birthday, love the cake. -Stuffs his mouth with food-

**Kiba:** Happy Birthday!!! -Gives you a stuffed dog-

**Hinata:** H-happy B-birth-day. -Stares at the floor-

**Shino:** Happy Birthday. -Controls the fireflies to spell out Happy Birthday-

**Neji:** Happy Birthday, your destiny must have foretold this day.

**TenTen:** Happy Birthday!! -Holds out a bag of weapons-

**Rock Lee:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! -Gai pose-

**Gai:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! -Gai pose-

**Temari:** Happy birthday! -Holds out a small fan-

**Kankuro:** Happy birthday. -Gives you a small puppet-

**Gaara:** … -Sand hovers over my head-

**Irena:** Not again! -Runs for my life-

**Kohaku:** Irena forgot to say that if you want to see pictures of me and what I look like she drew some and posted then on deviant art. If you want to see them go to haku2009. Please review…


	16. The Test

**Irena:** Gaara's birthday party last night was so fun. Well except for the fact Gaara tried to kill me three times, but that's usual. Well let me tell you about the party.

**-Flashback-**

**Irena:** Finally everyone's here! Thanks for getting Gaara here Temari! -Hugs her-

**Temari:** No problem.

**Kankuro:** Hey I helped too!

**Irena:** Thanks Kankuro! -Hugs him-

**Gaara:** I thought I told you not to throw me a party…

**Irena:** And I thought I said that I was going to throw you a party anyway.

**Gaara:** I will have to kill you… -Sand flies at me-

**Irena:** Ahhhh! -Runs and hides behind Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** Don't get me involved in this. -Steps out of the way-

**Irena:** You're so mean! -Hides behind Kakashi- Please protect me Kakashi.

**Kakashi:** Why should I?

**Irena:** Because you're the greatest. -Kakashi just sits there- And I'll get you an Icha Icha book.

**Kakashi:** I'll be happy to help a woman in distress.

**Irena:** Thanks… But I did have to bribe you…

**Haku:** Hi Irena.

**Irena:** Haku!!! -Runs and gives him a hug- Hey Zabuza!

**Zabuza:** Why do I get dragged to these meaning less parties?

**Irena:** Because there funny!

**Zabuza:** There not fun.

**Gaara:** I agree…

**Zabuza:** But isn't this your party?

**Gaara:** Yes.

**Zabuza:** She threw it against your wishes.

**Gaara:** Yes. -Zabuza sighs-

**Irena:** Well lets party!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 16- The Test

-Kohaku-

"Good morning class," Kakashi said as he went to join his class.

"You're late!" they all shouted.

Kakashi took off his backpack and got out a timer.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon," Kakashi told them. "I have three bells. The object is to steel them from me before the time runs out. Anyone who fails doesn't get lunch. Instead you will be tied to that tree stump and I will eat your lunch in front of you."

'_So that's why you told us not to have breakfast,'_ they all thought, except Kohaku who decided to eat breakfast and risk throwing up.

"All you need is just one bell apiece, but since there are not enough bells one of you will be tied to the stump and whoever that is will be the first of you to fail. One of you is on your way back to school and disgrace," Kakashi said. "You can use Shuriken and kunai. Attack me as though you mean to kill me or you won't stand a chance."

"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura yelled.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're going to get yourself killed!" Naruto said with a big smile on his face.

"Only the weak say thing like that. Now let's forget the dunce and we'll start on my signal," Kakashi said.

Naruto got very angry at being called dunce. His blood started to boil and he took out his kunai. Naruto was about to cargo at Kakashi but then Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, grabbed his hand and twisted it so Naruto's kunai was to the back of Naruto's head.

"Not so fast. I didn't say go," Kakashi said.

'_He's so fast! I didn't see him move!'_ Sakura thought.

'_So this is our Elite Shinobi teacher,'_ thought Sasuke.

"At least you aimed to kill. It seems you have begun to earn my respect. Well maybe just maybe I'm beginning to like you four," Kakashi said.

_This will be easy. Taking things are my specialty_, Kohaku thought concentrating her chakra on the bell.

Kakashi continued, "And now ready set go!"

At that moment one of Kakashi's bells went flying and landed in Kohaku's hand.

"I've got my bell," Kohaku said.

Naruto, Sakura, and even Kakashi were surprised. Sasuke wasn't because he knew of her Kekkei Genkai and how much it came in handy.

'_I should been more prepared. The Hokage warned me that she was of the Aso clan. She really is as good as the Hokage said,'_ Kakashi thought.

"How did you do that?!" Naruto yelled.

"It must be your Kekkei Genkai," Kakashi said.

Kohaku nodded and said, "It allows me to move objects with chakra just by thinking. Well I better leave you guy's to getting the remaining two bells. Onii-chan I would offer to help you but you probably want to do it on your own."

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, Kohaku you pass and the rest of you go!" Kakashi yelled.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took off, while Kohaku set her self in a tree where she could see everything that was going on.

All three of them are hiding well, Kohaku thought. I can't see them.

All the sudden Naruto came out from hiding and yelled, "It's time for the match to begin!!"

'_That fool,'_ everyone thought.

Naruto charged at Kakashi. Kakashi placed his hand in his pouch looking like he was going for a weapon. Naruto stopped.

"Let me teach you your first ninjutsu skill," Kakashi said. "Taijutsu!"

_He means hand to hand combat_, Kohaku thought.

Kakashi's hand searched through his pouch trying to get something.

'_If it's hand to hand combat why is he going for a weapon?'_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi took out a book. On the cover it said, "Make-Out Paradise."

_What in the world is in that book and why is it called "Make-Out Paradise"?_ Kohaku thought. _On second thought seeing as it's called "Make Out Paradise" I don't want to know what's in that book._

Naruto looked really confused and he wasn't attacking Kakashi.

"Is something wrong? I thought you were going to attack," Kakashi asked.

"But you…I mean…why are you…that is a book!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course it's a book. I've been dying to find out how this book ends. Carry on," Kakashi said. "Besides it shouldn't make a difference. The outcome should be the same considering who I'm up against."

"I'm going to kick your butt!" Naruto yelled running at Kakashi.

Naruto yelled and punched Kakashi who blocked it with one hand. Then Naruto tried to kick him but Kakashi just ducked.

"All right, that's it!" Naruto yelled charging at Kakashi.

Kakashi just moved behind Naruto.

"What the?" Naruto said.

"Showing your back so many times is very poor ninjutsu, dunce," Kakashi said squatting behind Naruto.

_He's using his hands to make the sign of the tiger_, Kohaku thought.

'_But he couldn't be! It's too advanced a technique to be used against, Naruto,'_ Sakura thought.

'_Imposable, now he's making the sign for flames,'_ thought Sasuke. _'That damned teacher wasn't just fooling around.'_

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Get out of there! You'll be killed!"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Too late," Kakashi said. "Konoha's most secret technique! One Thousand years of death!"

Kakashi took two fingers on both hands, placed them together, and shoved them up Naruto's but sending him flying in pain as he screamed.

"That is a secret technique," Kohaku muttered. "He just shoved his fingers into Naruto's butt. That was just disgusting!"

"They're both idiots!" Sasuke said.

Naruto fell into the lake and Kakashi just kept on reading his book.

'_That kind of strength isn't fair!'_ Sakura thought. _'How can we beat him? There are only two bells left!'_

'_Crap!'_ Naruto thought. _'I'm not going to lose!'_

Naruto through Shuriken at Kakashi from underwater and Kakashi laughed as he caught them with two fingers. Naruto screamed under the water.

_He's just playing with Naruto_, Kohaku thought.

'_I will not lose!!'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto came out of the water coughing.

"What's the hold up? You better get one of these by lunch or you won't get lunch," Kakashi said.

"I know that!" Naruto yelled.

"You claim to want to surpass the Hokage but you are already out of steam," Kakashi teased.

"I can fight no matter how hungry I am!" Naruto shouted.

_They're getting hungry which will slow them down_, Kohaku thought. _I wish Sasuke had listened to me when I told him to eat breakfast._

'_I'm starving but I have to get that bell and earn his respect not matter what!'_ Naruto thought. _'I must become a true Shinobi.'_

At that moment eight doppelgangers jumped out of the water.

"My specialty the art of doppelgangers! Get ready! Now you face a lot more of me!" Naruto shouted.

'_There are ten distinct bodies! What technique is he using?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_They're not illusions! Everyone's solid!'_ thought Sakura.

_He's the best at creating doppelgangers I've ever seen! That's in creatable!_ Kohaku thought in awe.

"There not illusions but flesh and blood!" Kakashi said. "But at your level you couldn't be strong enough to keep this up for more than a minute! You take a good game, but you're still only Naruto! You don't have what it takes to win!"

All the sudden a doppelganger grabbed Kakashi from behind surprising him. Naruto laughed.

"Nice to see your back," Naruto said. "Sensei!"

_That's very good_, Kohaku thought. _He could be a strong Shinobi someday._

"He used the art of misdirection to distract his enemy before he struck somewhere else!" Sasuke said.

Naruto came at Kakashi to punch him. He punched Kakashi who then turned into a Naruto doppelganger.

'_I thought I hit him,'_ thought Naruto.

_It's the art of Substation jutsu_, Kohaku thought.

"You're Kakashi aren't you!" Naruto yelled. "You used the art of transformation to change!"

All the Naruto's started to beat each other up trying to find out which one's Kakashi.

_Idiot! None of you are Kakashi_, Kohaku thought. _Maybe I should tell him? No! I'll let him figure it out on his own._

"Why don't you just drop the jutsu?" one Naruto said. "If you do there will only be one of us."

"Why didn't you think of that sooner, idiot?" another Naruto asked.

"Because I'm you, idiot!" the first Naruto said.

All the Naruto's disappeared and only one was left.

'_Naruto looks awful,'_ Sakura thought.

'_He's an idiot,'_ Kohaku and Sasuke thought.

Naruto looked over and saw a bell lying on the ground.

"Looks like he dropped one!" Naruto said cheerfully.

'_Trap,'_ Kohaku and Sasuke thought.

Naruto ran over to the bell and fell right into the trap. He flipped upside down his leg tied with a rope.

'_I knew it,'_ Sasuke thought. _'But it is bad that Kakashi never let his guard down.'_

Kakashi came over and picked up the bell.

"That was such an obvious trap," Kakashi said. "No good Shinobi would be caught in a trap like that."

'_He let down his guard,'_ Sasuke thought as he through shuriken at Kakashi and they hit him right in the face. _'He disappeared and a log appeared in his place.'_

_The art of substitution again_, Kohaku thought.

"He deliberately acted like he let his grad down and I fell for it!" Sasuke said.

There was a scream from Sakura.

_Looks like Sakura fell for the Genjutsu, the art of illusion_, Kohaku thought. _I wonder what she saw that was so scary._

Kohaku turned her attention back to Sasuke.

"I'm not like them," Sasuke said.

"Save your boosts for once you've gotten a bell," Kakashi replied. "The strength of the Uchiha clan, the most elite family in the Konoha village. I'm looking forward to this."

Sasuke through kunai at Kakashi who dodged them and said, "You can't get me with a frontal assault."

Sasuke cut a rope sending a dozen kunai at Kakashi.

'_A trap?!'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi dodged them and they hit the tree. While he was distracted Sasuke appeared behind him and kicked him. Kakashi grabbed his foot and Sasuke punched him. Kakashi grabbed his hand and Sasuke used his other foot to kick Kakashi who blocked it with his arm. Sasuke was upside-down and used his remaining hand to try and grab one on the bells, but he only touched it.

_Onii-chan almost got the bell_, Kohaku thought. _Come on he can do it._

"I admit it, you're not like the others," Kakashi said. "You and Kohaku are good."

"Were family," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke made the hand signs Horse and then tiger.

'_Fire Style! Fireball Technique!'_ Sasuke thought.

'_This skill is beyond the capability of any novice. His chakra shouldn't have developed enough yet to perform it,'_ thought Kakashi.

"Yes! Do it Sasuke!" Kohaku cheered.

A stream of fire shot out of Sasuke mouth and at Kakashi. When the fire disappeared there was only a hole left.

'_He's gone! Behind me? Above? Where'd he go?!'_ Sasuke thought frantically.

Kohaku looked searching for Kakashi when she realized where he was.

"Onii-chan! He's below you!!" Kohaku shouted.

'_What?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Earth style! Groundhog technique decapitation!" Kakashi shouted coming out of the ground grabbing the Uchiha's leg.

Kakashi pulled him into the ground barding him up to his neck in the ground.

"Shinobi battle lesson three, Ninjutsu, but at least you predicted, your performance was head and shoulders above that of your companions," Kakashi said.

'_Crap! I was so close,'_ Sasuke thought.

At that moment Sakura walked passed Sasuke.

"Ahhhh! It's Sasuke's head!" Sakura yelled and fainted.

Kohaku came running over to Sasuke.

"I wish I had my camera," Kohaku said. "This would be something to remember."

"Just get me out of here!" Sasuke shouted.

Kohaku concentrated really hard and used her Kekkei Genkei to bring Sasuke out of the ground. Sasuke rose out of the ground and was now standing. He then dusted the dirt off himself.

"Arigato," Sasuke thanked.

"No problem," Kohaku replied panting a little from over straining herself.

"Hey, Sakura. Wake up," Sasuke said.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke! You're alive!!" Sakura screamed as she grabbed Sasuke in a tight hug.

"Yeah, fine, okay. You can let go now," Sasuke said trying to get Sakura off him.

"Time is running out," Kohaku informed him.

"I better be off then," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, do you honestly believe that you can get one of those bells?" Sakura asked.

"He touched one of them," Kohaku said.

"That's great," Sakura replied but she was really thinking how she could possibly get the bell by herself. "But were out of time."

"I have to pass and become more powerful so I can kill him," Sasuke said.

_He's talking about Itachi. I wish I could do something more for him_, Kohaku thought sadly.

"RING!" the clock went off.

"Crap! I shouldn't have wasted my time talking," Sasuke cursed.

They went back to Kakashi and their stomach's growled. Naruto was tied to a pillar.

"You all failed this exercise well everyone except Kohaku. But none of you have to worry about being sent back to the academy," Kakashi said.

"This Rocks! It means all three of us…" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"…Are hopeless and more schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be Shinobi," Kakashi said. "Give up not one of you three will ever be ninja."

"That's not true!!!" Kohaku yelled. "Onii-chan is powerful and strong. He was able to touch a bell. That was better then the others! He will be a great Shinobi!"

"Really?" Kakashi said.

"And Naruto," Kohaku continued. "He can create more doppelgangers then most! Even I'm not as good as him in creating doppelgangers! He has great poetical!"

"You really believe that?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes!" Kohaku answered.

"Did any of you even wonder why you were divided into teams?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Obviously not. So you missed the point of the entire exam," Kakashi said. "Even you, Kohaku."

"It had a point," Naruto asked.

"Of course and that point determines whether or not you would pass the test," Kakashi answered.

"But you haven't explained what it is," Sakura said.

"I don't believe this," Kakashi said sounding annoyed.

"Tell us!!" Naruto yelled.

"Its team work," Kakashi said. "If the four of you had come at me together then you might have been able to get the bells."

"If we were expected to function as a team then why did you only have three bells?" Sakura asked. "Even if we'd worked together then one person would still have to go without lunch."

"Of course. The situation was designed to find out which of you would put aside you individual interests and suggest that you work together for the good of the team," Kakashi replied. "But Sakura only focused her attention on Sasuke and completely ignored everyone else. Naruto tried to do everything on his own. Sasuke wouldn't except Kohaku's help and did everything on his own and Kohaku didn't even offer to help anyone else. You are a team learn to act like one! Yes it is necessary for one to have individual skills but they also need teamwork! The day might come when one of you might be taken hostage while another has to decide to give into their terms or sacrifice your teammate."

Kakashi went over to a marker.

"Look at this marker. All the names carved in stone were heroes of our village. Ninja," Kakashi continued. "These ninja died in the line of duty. This is a memorial. It includes the names of my best friends. I'm giving you all one last chance. It will be far more difficult then that little game we were playing. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the boxed lunches but no sharing with Naruto he goes hungry."

"Why?" Kohaku asked.

"He tried to sneak lunch for himself. If any of you feed him then you fail the test right then and there," Kakashi said. "My word is law. Do you understand?"

They nodded and Kakashi left.

"This will be easy I can go without lunch no problem!" Naruto shouted in his happy go lucky tone.

A few minutes later Naruto's stomach started growling and he realized it wasn't as easy as he thought, going with out lunch.

"Here," Sasuke said giving Naruto his lunch.

"But Sasuke Kakashi told us…" Sakura said but was cut off by Sasuke.

"I'm not worried. He's probably miles away by now and we need all our strength in order to get those bells," Sasuke said.

"Here, Naruto," Kohaku said. "I ate breakfast so I'm really not that hungry you can share mine."

"Arigato," Naruto said smiling.

None of them realized that Kakashi was watching them, waiting for them to feed Naruto.

"You!!" Kakashi screamed scaring them all half to death. "Pass!"

"What?!" they all said not thinking they heard him right.

"You three have all made a giant step forward," Kakashi said. "Ninja's who violate orders and don't follow rules are lower than garbage. However, those who don't care for their fellow ninja are even lower then that."

'_That's pretty cool,'_ Naruto thought.

_I think I understand what he means_, Kohaku thought.

"This exercise is over and you all pass!" Kakashi said. "That's all for today, team seven. Your duties start tomorrow!"

"I did it! I'm a ninja!" Naruto yelled.

"Let's go home," Kakashi said to them.

Sasuke, Kohaku, and Sakura followed Kakashi as they walked off. Leaving Naruto tied to the poll.

"Guys?! I'm still tied up here. Guys?!" Naruto yelled at them as they walked away.

Kohaku flicked her hand and the ropes untied.

"Arigato!" Naruto yelled at Kohaku.

"You didn't have to do that. We could have untied him tomorrow," Kakashi said.

"I know, but his screams would have been heard from town and would have kept us up all night," Kohaku replied.

"Good point," Kakashi said laughing.

-Haku-

Haku was given many assignments from Zabuza mostly stealing important documents and capturing people. In-between Haku trained with Zabuza. He had become the powerful ninja he strived to be. All thanks to Zabuza.

"Use chakra in your feet to hang from a branch and hit the target with your Senbon," Zabuza ordered.

"Hai," Haku replied.

Haku made hand a hand sign and consecrated all his chakra to his feet. He then walked up the tree and under a branch. He aimed his Senbon and hit the target with perfect accuracy.

"Now do that again a hundred times," Zabuza ordered.

"Hai, Master Zabuza," Haku replied.

Zabuza walked off leaving Haku to his training. When Haku finished his exercise he then went to Zabuza.

"I have finished," Haku informed him.

"Good," Zabuza said. "Now I have an assignment for you. You are to steal an important relic. We have someone willing to pay quite a sum for it."

"Yes, Master Zabuza," Haku said.

Zabuza gave him the details and Haku left. Haku traveled quickly arriving at a mansion in a half an hour.

_This must be the place_, Haku thought.

_Be careful_, Kohaku said.

_I will_, Haku replied.

There were guards guarding all entrances. Haku snuck up behind one knocking him out by hitting him with the back of a kunai over the head. Haku did this a few more time knocking out enough guards so he could slip inside undetected. Haku made his way to the building hiding in the shadows. Haku looked in one of the window seeing a bedroom and continued looking throw windows to spot the office. Once Haku found the window to the office he examined the room to make sure no one was in there and he used a transportation jutsu to get into the house. Water surrounded him and he disappeared reappearing in the office.

_The safe should be over there_, Haku thought.

Haku walked over to a painting and took it off the wall reveling a safe.

_Typical, the safe is behind a painting_, Haku thought.

Haku placed his ear to the safe listening to the sounds of the lock clicking. Once he unlocked the safe and Haku removed the statue out placing it in a small back pack. He placed it into his back and transported out. Haku headed away from the mansion. He was almost out of sight of the building when he was spotted by a guard. Haku had to stop him before he set off the alarm. Haku ran at him Senbon ready. The guard unsheathed him sword taking it out to fight. Haku threw the Senbon which the man dodged. The man charged at Haku swinging his sword. Haku ducked kicking into the man's stomach. He stumbled back regaining his balance quickly. They came at each other quickly Haku cut his face causing him to bleed. Haku then punched him sending him into a tree. This time he did not get back up he was knocked out. Haku ran back to his hid out with Zabuza. Haku walked inside to see Zabuza sitting on the couch.

"Did you get it?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes, Master Zabuza," Haku replied handing him the statute.

"Good," Zabuza said as he took it. "You are finished for the day. Once you make dinner and clean up you can do what you want."

"I'll start now, sir," Haku said with a smile.

Haku was about to walk off but then Zabuza stopped him.

"Haku, your bleeding," Zabuza said standing up.

"What?" Haku replied looking down at his arm.

He had been cut across the arm and was bleeding.

"I didn't even notice," Haku said.

Zabuza took hold off his arm looking to see how sever the wound is, "It's just a flesh wound. We'll need to get it cleaned up."

Zabuza took him into the bathroom taking out the first aid kit. Haku rolled up his sleeve allowing Zabuza to bandage the wound up. Once Zabuza finished Haku went into his room and changed into a kimono. Haku then went into the kitchen and made dinner while chatting with Kohaku. Once dinner was ready he and Zabuza ate it. Once Haku was finished he cleaning up he headed for bed.

_You better get to bed soon, Kohaku_, Haku said.

_I know. We will need our rest for tomorrow_, Kohaku responded.

_We don't know what is in store for us_, Haku said.

_No, but it will help us in training to become better ninjas._

_Which will help us find each other._

_Well let's get some sleep, night._

_Night._

Haku closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-oOo-

**Irena:** -Dancing with Kiba- I love this song! -"We Like to Party" is the song playing-

**Kiba:** It doesn't match some of these people here. -Zabuza and Gaara taking probably complaining about the party or insulting Irena- -Temari has dragged the lazy Shikamaru onto the dance floor- -Naruto is trying to convince Sasuke to dance-

**Irena:** Yep but some people are having a good time! Hinata and Shino are dancing together -Sakura and Rock Lee are dancing together- -Ino and Sai are dancing together though it looks like Sai would rather be someplace else- -Neji and TenTen are dancing- -Kohaku and Haku dancing talking deeply about something-

**Kiba:** Well at least there are more people having fun then not.

**Irena:** Yep. -They get off the dance floor- Hey Choji enjoying yourself?

**Choji:** Yes. -Stuffs food in his mouth-

**Irena:** I should have bought more food…

**Kiba:** You knew Choji was going to be here.

**Irena:** I know, I know. Hey Iruka-sensei! Enjoying yourself?

**Iruka-sensei:** Kakashi is so perverted, but Jiraiya takes the prize.

**Irena:** Well he is the one who wrote those books.

**Iruka-sensei:** Gai has been trying all night to get Kakashi to have a dance off compotation.

**Irena:** -Sigh- He always has to challenge Kakashi to something. -Akamaru walks up-

**Akamaru:** Ruff!

**Kiba:** The cakes ready.

**Irena:** Yes! Kiba can you announce to everyone that were about to sing happy birthday to Gaara.

**Kiba:** No problem, but won't Gaara kill us.

**Irena:** He's only going to try and kill me. I am the one who threw him the party.

**Kiba:** Good point! I'll go announce it.

**Irena:** Thanks!

**Kiba:** Hey every body it's time to wish the birthday boy a happy birthday! -Irena walks to the table with the cake and lit candles-

**Everybody:** Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Gaara! Happy birthday to you!!!

**Gaara:** … -Glares at me-

**Irena:** Make a wish and blow out the candles!

**Gaara:** …

**Irena:** Please! You won't be able to leave until you blow them out. -Gaara blows the candles out- What did you wish for?

**Gaara:** Do you want to know?

**Irena:** Yes!

**Gaara:** For you to die… -Sand comes at me again-

**Irena:** Ahhhhh! Kakashi save me! -Hides behind Kakashi-

**Kakashi:** If you weren't giving me an Icha Icha book then I wouldn't be helping you… -Saves me-

**Irena:** Thanks! -Hugs Kakashi-

**Kakashi:** -Sigh- No problem.

**Irena:** Well lets cute the cake! Gaara would you do the honors?

**Gaara:** No…

**Irena:** Please!

**Gaara:** No...

**Irena:** Fine! TenTen will you?

**TenTen:** Sure. -TenTen serves cake to everyone-

**Irena:** Since everyone has a since of cake lets open presents!

**Gaara:** No…

**Irena:** You can leave after you open them.

**Gaara:** Give me the gifts.

**Irena:** Lets get started. Who's first!

**Jiraiya:** Here Gaara. You'll never guess what it is. -Opens the gift to find an Icha Icha book-

**Kakashi:** Here you go. -Another Icha Icha book-

**Temari:** Here's a gift from me and Kankuro. -Gives Gaara his old teddy bear-

**Naruto:** Here Gaara, its ramen!

**Kohaku:** This is from me Haku, Zabuza, and Sasuke. -A picture frame decorated with sand designs that has a picture of everyone in it-

**Sakura & Ino:** This is from us! -A bouquet of flowers red flowers and sand flowers-

**Choji:** This is from me and Shikamaru. -Dessert tray-

**Hinata:** Th-this is fr-from team 8. -A firefly globe with a dog inside-

**TenTen:** This is from our team. -Weapons-

**Irena:** Is it really safe to give him those?

**Rock Lee:** Of Course! -Gai gives the thumbs up- -Neji shakes head-

**Irena:** Well I guess I'm the only one left… -Kisses Gaara- Happy Birthday!

**Gaara:** … -The new weapons he just got comes flying at me-

**Irena:** Come on it was just your birthday gift!!!

**Everyone:** No wonder he attacks her all the time…

**-End Flashback-**

**Irena:** That's was a great party! Gaara's a pretty good kisser! Please Review!


	17. The Bridge Builder

**Irena:** -Sigh- It's been a long week. Studying and getting ready for the dance.

**Naruto:** You're going to a dance?

**Irena:** Don't tell me you forgot?

**Naruto:** Forgot what?

**Irena:** The dance is tonight and everyone is going. Didn't Sasuke remind you? I mean you would be going with him.

**Naruto:** Sasuke!!!

**Sasuke:** What?

**Naruto:** Why didn't you tell me about the dance?!

**Sasuke:** I didn't want to go.

**Naruto:** Well to bad we're going! -Naruto runs off-

**Sasuke:** Why did you have to remind him?

**Irena:** Cause I want to see you dance.

**Sasuke:** Who are you going with?

**Irena:** Gaara!!!

**Sasuke:** Yeah right.

**Irena:** No, I'm actually going with him! Isn't that great!

**Sasuke:** How did you pull that off?

**Irena:** Temari.

**Sasuke:** You will do anything to go with him.

**Irena:** Yep! All readers start the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 17- The Bridge Builder

-Kohaku-

"How far is the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters and closing," Kohaku replied.

"So how much longer are we going to wait?" Naruto complained.

"I'm in position," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's complaining.

"So am I," said Sakura.

"Alright then," Kakashi stated. "Go!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Kohaku and Sakura attacked the animal.

"Gotcha!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the cat as it screamed.

The cat attacked Naruto.

"Remember our target has a ribbon on its right ear that says Tiger," Kakashi stated.

"Target confirmed," Sasuke replied.

"Good, the mission 'Find a cat' is completed," Kakashi said. "Bring back the cat to the Hokage's tower."

Sasuke took the cat that as beating up Naruto and the walked back to Hokage tower. They handed the cat to Lady Shijimi, the cat screamed as she hugged it tight.

"My poor Tiger! Are you alright?! Good little kitty, I was so worried about you," Lady Shijimi said.

She was a fat woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

'_What a nightmare that poor cat has to go through,'_ thought Naruto.

"Now, your next assignment for team seven will be to baby-sit for the council of elders," the Hokage said.

"No way, no thank you, boring!" Naruto yelled. "Give us something better to do, something important!"

_Well he's got a point_, Kohaku thought.

'_The Dunce is right for once,' _Sasuke thought.

'_He's such a pain!'_ Thought Sakura.

'_He should be grateful for what he can get,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Don't be a fool, you're only a beginner!" Iruka-Sensei yelled. "Everyone starts out doing the grunt work. When you get more experience you'll be promoted to higher missions."

"We've done tons of grunt work! I want action!" Naruto shouted back.

"Naruto, that's enough," Kakashi said as he punched Naruto in the head.

Hokage then began to explain the rank of missions, starting from rank D to rank A and how money is collected for the village. Kohaku listened on with interest, glancing at Sasuke occasionally, wondering why he looked bored.

Kohaku then heard Naruto saying, "I had pork Ramen for lunch yesterday, so I think I'll have chicken today."

"Are you listening?!" The Hokage yelled at Naruto, realizing that Naruto was talking about ramen.

"I'm so sorry Lord Hokage," Kakashi apologized.

"I don't want to hear it! All the old fart ever does is give me lectures," Naruto shouted, "But it's not fair, there's more to me than the troublemaking screw-up, than the old man thinks I am."

'_I'm going to be in so much trouble for this later,' _Kakashi thought.

"Very well," the Hokage agreed. "Since you put it that way, I will permit you to accept a 'C' ranked mission."

_He's actually agreeing to this?_ Kakashi thought, astonished.

"You will be protecting a certain individual," Hokage said.

"Who is it? A Lord? A Princess? Who?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Please invite him in," Hokage said to a ninja standing at the door.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats," A man said, walking though the door, into view.

He had short grey hair, a beard and mustache. He was tall, and looked quite drunk.

"Especially the midget, he's got the face of an idiot," He commented, looking over all of the 'wet-nosed brats' as he put it. "This has to be a joke, right? These kids can't really be ninjas."

"Who'd you mean? Who's the midget?" Naruto asked, glancing from Sasuke to Kohaku, to Sakura, realizing he was the shortest. "I'll kill him!"

"No killing the man you've been assigned to protect," Kakashi said, grabbing a hold of the collar of Naruto's jacket to keep the struggling boy from attacking the old man.

"I am Tazuna, a bridge builder," The old man said. "Until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me."

Team 7 and Tazuna left the Hokage's tower, heading for the village gate.

"All right! Road trip!" Naruto shouted in delight.

"What are you babbling about dope?" Sasuke asked, looking over at the all too excited boy.

"This will be my first time out of the Village," Naruto exclaimed.

_Technically, this is my first time out as well, but it seems like I've lived outside it before_,Kohaku thought. _Well, I guess I have been out of the village, if you call seeing through Haku's eyes being out of the village._

"Am I really expected to put my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked, pointing to Naruto.

Kakashi sighed and said, "There's no call for concern, I'm a Jonin, and I'll be coming along as well."

'_This guy has to be the worst client ever, and I'm not gonna let him give me any crap,' _Naruto thought determinedly.

"Listen you old geezer, don't ever mess with a ninja. Especially not one as good as me. I'm the best! In fact, I'm going to be Hokage one day," Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hokage? Lord of your village? I don't think you can handle it," Tazuna replied, drinking from his bottle.

"Well, you're old and stupid and one day I'm going to be Lord Hokage, and your gonna wish you paid me more respect." Naruto shouted at him.

"Respect you? I don't think so. Not even if you do become Hokage," Tazuna replied.

"You are so dead," Naruto shouted, trying to attack the old man again.

"I said no!" Kakashi shouted holding Naruto back again.

None of them realized that in the background watching them were two men.

-Haku-

Haku walked into a room. Zabuza was sitting on the couch. His appearance had changed over the years, now he was wearing long pants a tan color, sandals with socks that were gray and white camouflage, they went over his sandals, and the same camouflage cloth was on his arms. He was shirtless with his sword strapped on his back like he usually had it, his Hitai-ate was still on his head side ways, and he still had his bandages on his mouth.

"You summoned me," Haku said.

"Yes," Zabuza replied. "Right now we have been hired by a Gato to eliminate a bridged builder named Tazuna. I have sent two of our men to take care of him."

"Yes, Master Zabuza," Haku said.

"You may go," Zabuza ordered and Haku left.

_Kohaku, did you hear that?_ Haku asked.

_Yes, but where are they I haven't seen them_,Kohaku said.

_When they attack you beat them. They are nothing compared to us_, Haku told her. _If you do then Zabuza might send me and I'll be able to get you._

_I will_, Kohaku replied.

-Kohaku-

_Where are they?_ Kohaku thought scanning the area.

"Mr. Tazuna?" Sakura said.

"What now?" Tazuna asked annoyed.

"You come from the Land of waves, right?" Sakura asked.

"What of it?" Tazuna answered rudely.

"Kakashi, aren't there ninjas in that village too?" Sakura asked.

"No, not in the land of the waves," Kakashi answered starting to explain the why the Land of Waves didn't and about the Lord Hokage.

Kohaku wasn't really that interested since she had already read it in a book. Also she was to busy looking for the two ninjas that were near by.

"Really? The Lord Hokage is so amazing!" Sakura said when Kakashi finished, but it was obvious that she didn't think so.

"You obviously don't think so," Kakashi responded seeing right through her. "But don't worry you won't have to face any foreign Shinobi anytime soon."

_Yes, we will_, Kohaku thought.

She then noticed that Tazuna suddenly looked really guilty. Sasuke also seemed to notice this.

_He knows_, Kohaku thought. _But then why didn't he tell us?_

They passed a puddle and Kohaku realized that it was the ninja.

_That's a really weak hiding place_, Kohaku thought. _Pretending to be a puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in a while._

Kakashi also seemed to notice this.

_Kakashi saw right through it_, Kohaku thought.

When they had passed the puddle and had their backs turned the ninja came out and attacked Kakashi. They had a chain with spikes connecting them. They wrapped the chain around Kakashi.

"What?!" everyone said except Kohaku who wasn't surprised.

They pulled on the chain splitting Kakashi in half.

"Kakashi!!" they all shouted.

The ninja came behind Naruto and were about to attack him when Kohaku grabbed her shuriken and kunai. She threw them at the chains pinning the chain to the tree so they were stuck. She then used her Kekkei Genkei to throw them backwards breaking the chain in the process. Sasuke and Kohaku ran up to the ninjas and kicked them throwing them even farther backwards.

'_How can they do that?'_ Naruto thought. _'It's like their reading each other's minds.'_

One of the ninja ran at Naruto and Kohaku jumped in front to protect Naruto,but not before he was injured.

The other went after Tazuna and Sakura jumped in front shouting, "Stay back!"

Sasuke drew his kunai and then ran to their defiance and jumped in-between them and the ninja. At that moment Kakashi appeared and grabbed both ninja.

_I knew he couldn't be dead!_ Kohaku thought happily.

'_He's alive!'_ Sakura thought.

'_He had to butt in when we were doing just doing fine,'_ Sasuke thought and Naruto was surprised to see him alive.

'_Looks like I'm saved,'_ Tazuna thought now breathing easily.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have come to help you sooner before you were hurt. But it never occurred to me that you would freeze up," Kakashi said. "Good job Kohaku and Sasuke."

'_I couldn't do anything! But Kohaku and Sasuke beat them up like it was nothing and they have never been in battle before,'_ Naruto thought.

"Are you okay you big chicken?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Naruto got really angry and was about to attack Sasuke when Kakashi said, "Naruto! There is no time for fighting. Their claws have poison on them. We need to clean the wound as soon as possible while have to cut the wound deeper so the blood flow will wash away the poison. Mr. Tazuna we need to talk."

Kakashi tied up the ninjas.

"Our attackers are Chunin of the Kirigakure Clan," Kakashi told them. "They are Shinobi know for their willingness to fight until the goal is achieved. They weren't very good at hiding because there was a puddle on the ground when it hasn't rained for several days."

"If you knew then why did you let them attack?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have killed them at anytime but I wanted to find out who their target was," Kakashi answered.

"What… What do you mean?" Tazuna asked surprised.

"Were they really after you? Or was it one of us?" Kakashi answered. "There was no word of any Shinobi wanting to take your life. The request given to Lord Hokage was to escort you and for protection from bandits and thieves. Protecting you from ordinary dangers until you finished with your bridge would have been a simple matter. But protecting you from a ninja assault is beyond us. This is clearly a 'B' ranked mission. We're not good enough to handle something like this. Also we have to decide if we go back so Naruto can receive medical attention. This is complicated."

Naruto grew angry and stabbed his hand with the kunai to wash out the poison.

"Naruto what are you doing?!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

'_Why am I always so different? I hate not fitting in! Why am I not strong?! I do tons of extra training! I swear no one will have to save me again by the pain in my left hand,'_ Naruto thought gritting teeth in pain.

"I swear I will protect the old man. Reporting fit for duty," Naruto said.

"Naruto, we needed to free the flow of blood to get the poison out but you exceeded the need. You could die from blood loss I'm serious," Kakashi said with a creepy smile.

"No way! That can't happen! I'm not going to die like this!" Naruto shouted freaking out.

"Let me see you hand," Kakashi said calmly.

"What are you, Naruto? Some type of masochist? Do you get off on pain?" Sakura asked irritated.

'_The wound is almost completely healed,'_ Kakashi thought surprised.

"Is it all right?" Naruto asked as Kakashi bandaged him up.

"Looks like you'll be fine," Kakashi said.

'_I should have guessed. The power of the Nine Tailed Fox,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Kakashi-sensei, sir," Tazuna said. "I have something I need to tell you."

-Haku-

"Failed?! What do you mean you failed?!" a short man will gray hair, sunglasses, and a black suit shouted. "If you weren't supposed to be the best I wouldn't have paid so much for your skills!"

Zabuza grabbed his long sword and pointed it at the man.

"Do stop whining. There's nothing to worry about I will take care of it myself, Gato," Zabuza said.

"Master Zabuza, they have already taken out the demon brothers and they will now be on their guard," Haku requested. "So let me take care of them."

"Don't worry, Haku," Zabuza replied. "You will be coming with me."

-oOo-

**Irena:** Can you guess what happens in the next chapter? Well you will have to wait until next Saturday. Hehe, I'm so mean.

**Naruto:** Irena.

**Irena:** Yeah?

**Naruto:** Who else is going?

**Irena: **Hinata's going with Shino, Sakura with Lee, Shikamaru and Ino took them long enough to get together, TenTen and Neji, who else? Kakashi and Iruka that is sooo creepy! Haku and Kohaku, me and Gaara…

**Naruto:** You're going with Gaara!!!

**Irena:** Why the hell is everyone so surprised! Back to what I was saying… There is you and Sasuke. I can't think of anymore. I'll get back to you on the rest.

**Naruto:** Okay well I have to get ready.

**Irena:** Me too. See ya!

**Naruto:** Bye!

**Irena:** Thanks for reading please review!


	18. So Close Yet So Far

**Irena:** I had a great time at the dance and the best part was Gaara didn't even try to kill me once. Actually he had a good time. Gaara's really maturing. All the girls met at my place to get ready also Naruto did too. Well let me tell you what happened…

**-Flashback-**

**Irena:** Well how do I look? -Wearing a long midnight blue dress with some sparkles and spaghetti straps. My hair is hanging down with some waves in it-

**Temari:** You look great! Gaara will love it! -Temari is wearing a short black dress no sleeves with rhinestone engravings and her hair in its normal style-

**Irena:** You sure?

**Temari:** I'm positive so stop worrying.

**Irena:** Okay. So what's with you and Kiba?

**Temari:** Well he asked me to go so I said yes and he's cute. -Blush-

**Sakura:** It's great you like him! -Sakura's wearing a magenta kimono type dress with flower designs all over it and her hair up with Sakura flowers in it-

**Ino:** Yes well you're going with Rock Lee. Didn't you say you would never go out with him? -Ino's wearing a tank top and mini skirt her hair was tied up in a pony tail and it had been curled-

**Sakura:** Yes I know but he really is sweet.

**TenTen:** That's great! Lee really likes you! -TenTen is wearing a dress version of her shirt with some of her hair in the two buns while the rest is hanging down-

**Sakura:** I know.

**Kohaku:** Hinata also got herself a great guy. You and Shino are so cute! -Kohaku is wearing a long silver dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair has been straightened so it shins-

**Hinata:** -Blush- Th-thanks… -Hinata is wearing a silk kimono with beautiful butterflies stitched into the fabric-

**Naruto:** Why am I here with you girls? I should be getting ready with the guy's. -Naruto is wearing an orange tuxedo-

**Irena:** Because Sasuke is getting ready there. You know he wouldn't get ready with girls. Besides you are the girl in the relationship.

**Naruto:** Teme!

**Irena:** Don't "Teme" me! -Ding-dong- Their here! -Everyone runs downstairs-

**Sakura:** Everyone ready? -Everyone nods- -Sakura opens the door-

**Rock Lee:** Hey Sakura! -Lee is wearing a green tuxedo- Ready to go?

**Sakura:** Yes. -Takes Lee's arm and the walks off-

**Neji:** TenTen. -Wearing a white robe- -They walk off-

**Haku:** You look so beautiful. -Is wearing his pink kimono-

**Kohaku:** Thanks Haku. -Kisses him and they walk to the dance-

**Kiba:** Let go Temari! -Wearing black pants with a black hooded jacket- -They take hands and runs off to the dance-

**Shikamaru:** Lets go. -He's wearing a black tuxedo-

**Ino:** Okay! -Takes his arm and leaves-

**Shino:** Hinata you look lovely, would you like to go now? -He's wearing a black version of his usual outfit-

**Hinata:** Thank you. -Blushes- -They leave-

**Sasuke:** Naruto lets go. -Sasuke's wearing a tuxedo-

**Naruto:** Okay!

**Gaara:** … -He's wearing a black outfit- -Holds his hand out for me to take I take his hand and we walk off-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 18- So Close Yet So Far

-Kohaku-

Team seven, Tazuna, and a man were in a boat. There was mist covering everything. They all sat silently as the boat rocked. It was eerie.

"This is some fog. I can barely see a thing," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"We'll be able to see the bridge soon. On the other side is Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves," the man said.

As they sat and the minutes went by they could see the bridge. It was large and made of stone. They had too look straight up to get a slight view of the bridge.

"It's huge!" Naruto yelled with a big smile on his face.

"Hey! Keep it down. From this point on we have to turn off the engine and row," the man said. "We'll be in big trouble if Gato finds us."

-Flash Back-

"Kakashi-sensei, sir," Tazuna said. "I have something I need to tell you. About the request I made to your village. As you guessed, this mission is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. There is a real scary man that wants me dead."

"A 'real scary man'?" Kakashi asked. "Who is he?"

"You have probably heard of him. He is a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato," Tazuna said.

"You mean Gato of Gato shipping and transportation? The Gato they say is the richest man in the world?!" Kakashi shouted.

"That's the one everyone sees. Everyone sees a legitimate businessman. The truth is he is a ruthless murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of Shinobi to traffic in drugs and contraband. He starts out taking control over companies and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man," Tazuna explained. "One year ago he set his sights on the Land of the Waves. He came under impression of business, but then the violence began, and in no time at all he had taken over our entire marine transportation. The only thing he has to fear is the bridge."

"So as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction you are in his way," Sakura concluded.

"That means that the ninja that attacked you were working for Gato," Sasuke thought allowed.

_No not exactly, those ninja are working for Zabuza, who is being employed by Gato_, Kohaku thought.

"But if you knew that you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal then why didn't you tell us when you asked for help?" Kohaku asked.

"Nami no Kuni is a poor land, even are Lords are poor and I have no money at all. So a 'B' ranked body guard would cost more than I could afford," Tazuna answered. "But if you left me now I'm as good as dead. But oh well! That's not your concern! You won't be able to see my daughter and ten-year old grandson cry their hearts out. And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred to all the ninjas in your village as she lives her life alone! Well, it's not your fault!" Tazuna said all of that with a smile.

"…"

"…"

"…"

_He really knows how to manipulate people_, Kohaku thought.

"I guess it can't be helped. We will at least continue to guard you until you return to your country," Kakashi said.

'_Gotcha,'_ Tazuna thought.

-End Flash Back-

"We'll be there soon," the man said. "So far it looks like we haven't been spotted."

They took the boat through a tunnel, when they got to the other side they saw the Land of Waves. The boat let them off.

"This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself," the man said.

"Thanks for taking such a risk," Tazuna replied.

The boat sped off quickly and was soon out of sight.

"Okay! If I can make it home in one piece…" Tazuna started to say.

"Yeah, yeah," Kakashi interrupted.

'_There's going to be another attack and this time they will send Jonin,'_ Kakashi thought.

Team seven and Tazuna took a path headed for Tazuna's house. Its path went through a small forest. Kakashi kept his guard up waiting for the attack. Kohaku saw something. She saw herself walking with team seven. She was looking through Haku's eyes.

_Haku's here! And so is Zabuza_, Kohaku thought happily. _He's watching me, I can see it._

'_From what I see this group is not equal in skill to the Demon Brothers,'_ Zabuza thought. _'Yet, their leader is a Shinobi of the Konoha Village, but not just any Shinobi he's Kakashi the mirror ninja. Kakashi of the Sharingan eye!'_

Zabuza jumped and was about to attack when Kakashi shouted, "Everyone take cover!!!"

They all ducked as a sword flew through the air and hit a tree. When they looked up Zabuza was standing on the sword.

'_That looks like…'_ Kakashi thoughts trailed off.

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the Land of Mists!" Kakashi shouted to Zabuza.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, I presume?" Zabuza said. "Could you surrender the old man?"

'_The Sharingan, the mirror wheel eye?!'_ Sasuke thought shocked.

'_Wait, I thought only members of the Uchiha family had that,'_ Kohaku thought to herself.

"Assume the Manji battle formation! Protect Tazuna," Kakashi ordered. "All of you stay out of this fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation requires. And now Zabuza…"

Kakashi raised his Hitai-ate off his left eye to show a red eye with three comas around his pupil.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

'_What's up with his eye?'_ Naruto thought.

"To face the legendary Sharingan eye this early in the battle is an honor," Zabuza said mockingly.

"You keep saying the Sharingan eye. What the heck is it?!" Naruto asked insistently.

"Ninja who have the Sharingan eye can see the reality behind any illusion or jutsu and reflect the power of the jutsu's they penetrate back at them. And there's more," Sasuke started to explain.

"There is more indeed," Zabuza said. "The Sharingan eye can discern and duplicate its opponent's greatest skill. When I was an assassin for the Kirigakure I processed a book that had quite the exclusive written up on you, including the impressive record of yours. You're known as the man who had copied over a thousand different techniques, Kakashi the Mirror Ninja."

'_The Sharingan eye is supposed to be unique only to the Uchiha clan. My clan,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Kakashi it looks like I am about to kill you for the old man," Zabuza spoke.

Zabuza grabbed his sword and pulled it out of the tree. He jumped and landed on the water. Zabuza used a jutsu to make himself disappear into the fog.

"He will come at me first. Zabuza is famous for silent killings so letting your guard down will get you killed," Kakashi informed them. "Stay on your toes."

All of them grew nerves except for Kohaku because she knew that Haku would never let her be harmed. Soon the ground became covered in a thick fog.

"What's with this fog?!" Naruto shouted.

"There are eight vital points. The throat, spinal cord, lungs, live, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidney and heart. So many choices but which place shall I chose?" Zabuza said tormenting them.

It was quite for a while and then Kakashi did some quick hand signs. The silence was getting to Sasuke and he started to sweat.

'_This terrible blood thrust. If I draw his attention he'll kill me! I can't stay like this for very long without losing it! Knowing my life is in my hands you just want to start wanting to die, just to end the suspense,'_ Sasuke thought.

_This is bad Onii-chan might lose it_, Kohaku worried.

"Sasuke, calm down. Even if he gets me I will still protect you," Kakashi said. "I will never let my comrades die!"

That calmed Sasuke down almost instantly.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Zabuza said as he jumped into the middle of the group. "Game over."

Zabuza swung his sword and at that same moment Kakashi pushed them all out of the way. He stabbed Zabuza in the chest with a kunai, but instead of blood that came out it was water. The Zabuza disappeared and another one appeared behind Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Behind you!" Naruto shouted.

Zabuza cut Kakashi in half and he turned to water.

'_A water doppelganger? He was able to copy me in this mist?'_ Zabuza thought surprised.

"Don't move," Kakashi said holding a kunai to Zabuza's throat. "Game over."

"Heh, you think it's over?" Zabuza asked. "You just don't get it. It will take more to defeat me then mimicking me. A lot more."

Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi holding a kunai to his throat. Kakashi stabbed the Zabuza he was holding the kunai to and he turned into water.

"He was a water doppelganger too!" Naruto shouted shocked.

Zabuza took his word and tried to hit Kakashi but he ducked. At the moment Kakashi ducked Zabuza kicked him. He went flying into a pool of water.

'_This water is so heavy,'_ Kakashi thought getting up.

"Gullible fool!" Zabuza shouted doing hand signs. "Art of water prison!"

The water formed a bubble around Kakashi while Zabuza had his hand in the outer layer of the bubble.

"This prison is inescapable. You're trapped," Zabuza informed him. "You running around free makes my job more difficult. I will finish you off after I have dealt with the others. Art of the water doppelganger!"

from the water lying on the ground a water doppelganger formed.

"You aren't a ninja. You need skills good enough to be listed in my book of enemies," Zabuza said smirking.

The Zabuza doppelganger ran to Naruto kicked him. The blonde-nin flew back over ten feet losing his Hitai-ate in the process.

"Everyone listen! Take Tazuna and go!! This is a fight you can't win!!! If he wants to hold me in this prison then he can't leave this place. His doppelgangers can only go a certain distance away from his body before he loses control of them. So get out of here!!!" Kakashi ordered.

Naruto stood up with a determined look in his eye. He charged at the Zabuza doppelganger.

"Stop you fool!" Kakashi yelled.

"Naruto what are you thinking?!" Sakura yelled trying to stop him.

Naruto ran up to Zabuza but he just punched Naruto sending him flying.

"Naruto what were you thinking trying to take him on yourself?!" Sakura yelled at him furious. "You think you're so cool, but we can't take him…"

Sakura stopped talking when see realized what he really had wanted. Naruto was holding his Hitai-ate which Zabuza had been standing on. Naruto stood up a little shaky.

"Hey, you, what's life like with no eyebrows?" Naruto asked Zabuza. "I've got a new listing for you book! The guy who is going to be the next Lord Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and his name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto tied his Hitai-ate across his forehead blood dripping down his mouth.

'_At first I thought the little kid was just a brat,'_ Tazuna thought.

"Sasuke I've got a plan," Naruto said.

'_Now he's got a plan,'_ Sasuke thought.

"So it's time for team work?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto said confident. "Let's kick his butt."

Kohaku wasn't paying to much attention to the battle. She was really looking at Haku. If she didn't know exactly where he was she never would have even seen him. It took all her will power not to run to Haku. She practical jumped for joy which would have been strange became of the battle that's raging.

_Haku, I can't believe it_, Kohaku said. _I can see you, with my own eyes._

_Kohaku_, Haku muttered. _I can't believe we're so close to each other._

_Me neither_, Kohaku replied.

_I wish I could go to you, but Zabuza ordered me to watch the battle._

_I know._

_Are you going to help them?_

_No, they can handle themselves, besides Zabuza is special to us. I could never hurt him._

They both continued to watch the battle, but once in a while they would take quick glances at each other.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?" Zabuza asked.

"I told you to run! It was over as soon as he caught me! Complete the mission! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi order them.

"Gramps?" Naruto asked.

"The truth is I got you into this mess by lying. I've had a long life and it would be wrong for me to let you die protecting me," Tazuna said. "So go ahead and give this fight everything you've got."

"So it's settled," Sasuke said.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, you don't care if you die," Zabuza said. "Being a ninja is not child's play. By the time I was your age I had already killed."

"The Demon, Zabuza!" Kakashi shouted looking angry. "Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist was also known as 'The Village of the Bloody Mist' because of the final step in becoming a full-fledged ninja."

"So you have heard about our little graduation exercise," Zabuza said starting to laugh. "It is like a killing spree among the classmates. The students were divided into pairs and forced to battle against each other. They had become your friend and you had to kill them."

"Ten years ago the Elders of the village were forced to remove the barbaric ritual because of the performance of one student," Kakashi started. "Without a moment hesitation or any sort of guilt a boy who hadn't yet qualified as a ninja butchered over a hundred members of that years graduating class."

"Yes, good times. I used to have so much fun," Zabuza said with a smile.

Naruto and Sasuke both flinched and Zabuza ran up punched Sasuke and slammed him on the ground. Blood spat out of his mouth.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed.

_Onii-chan!_ Kohaku thought she had started to run but then froze in mid place. _No, I can't I said I would stay out of it. why do things have to be so hard? Onii-chan please be careful._

_Kohaku if Onii-chan is going to die help him_, Haku said. _I don't want to lose him either._

_I won't let him die!_ Kohaku replied looking at Sasuke worried.

Zabuza stepped on Sasuke.

"Art of the doppelganger!" Naruto shouted as at least twenty of them appeared.

"So doppelgangers and quite a lot of them," Zabuza noted.

"Ready or not!" Naruto shouted. "Here we come!"

All the Naruto's attacked Zabuza with kunai's out. Zabuza took his sword and flung them all off him. Naruto grabbed his backpack and took something out.

_This is the last thing I have left that might work_, Naruto thought.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he threw it to Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed it thinking, _'So that's what Naruto got in mind. Excellent. A lot better than I expected.'_

Sasuke opened the weapon. It had four blades on the outside and a hole on the inside where the hand would go. Naruto smiled.

"Demon Wind Shuriken!!!" Sasuke shouted. "Windmill of Shadows!!"

"Shuriken are useless against me!" Zabuza boasted.

Sasuke jumped and threw the shuriken at Zabuza. As the shuriken came at Zabuza and he caught it with his free hand.

"Amateur…" Zabuza shouted, but then stopped when he saw a second shuriken coming at him. "A second in the shadow of he first shuriken!"

The shuriken came at Zabuza and both his hands were full so he jumped over it. Sasuke smirked and the shuriken turned into Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Zabuza's back. Zabuza let go of the jutsu releasing Kakashi as to not get hit.

'_That little runt!!!'_ Zabuza thought really pissed off.

Zabuza charged at Naruto about to attack him when Kakashi blocked him.

"Naruto your little scheme was brilliant," Kakashi said very proud of Naruto. "You've matured all of you."

"You made me fly into such a rage that I dropped the jutsu holding the water prison," Zabuza said annoyed.

"The same jutsu doesn't work on me twice," Kakashi replied

Zabuza jumped onto the water and made the hand sign Tori, sign of the bird. Kakashi copied Zabuza with prefect accuracy.

They both said, "Water style! Water Dragon Missile!"

Two dragons made of water came up and attacked each other. Both destroyed each other showering water everywhere. Zabuza and Kakashi attacked each other with kunai and then pushed back. Zabuza and Kakashi moved in a circle. Kakashi mimicking exactly what Zabuza was doing.

'_He sees…'_ Zabuza thought.

"Through them all," Kakashi finished.

'_What?! He's reading my mind. He's…'_ Zabuza thought.

"Got that sickening look in his eyes," Kakashi finished sending a chill down Zabuza's spin.

Zabuza was about to perform a jutsu when he saw a shadow of himself behind Kakashi.

At that moment Kakashi made hand signs and said, "Water Style! Giant waterfall!"

'_What?! He copied me before I even finished the jutsu,'_ Zabuza thought as a giant flood hit Zabuza. _'I couldn't keep up with him.'_

Zabuza was flung against a tree and fell on the ground.

"What can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"I foresee you death," Kakashi said raising the kunai about to strike.

At that moment two Senbon hit Zabuza in the neck.

"Your prediction came true," Haku said.

Kakashi jumped down next to Zabuza. Kakashi checked his vital signs.

'_He's dead,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the pleasure of getting rid of Zabuza myself," Haku said with a small bow.

"The mask you where is familiar. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you a Shinobi hunter from the village hidden in the mist?" Kakashi asked.

"Well aren't you the smart one?" Haku replied a little sarcastically. "I am indeed a member of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility and art to hunt down and deal with these outlaws and rogues."

'_Judging by his voice and size he is about the same age as Kohaku,'_ Kakashi thought. _'He is already s full-fledged Shinobi hunter. He is not your average kid that's for sure.'_

"What's going on?! Who are you?!" Naruto shouted at Haku.

"Relax, Naruto, he's not our enemy," Kakashi said standing up.

"That's not what I mean! He took out Zabuza who nearly killed us! He was taken out by a guy close to my age! Like it was nothing! Do we like suck or something?!" Naruto demanded an answer.

"Naruto you need to understand that there are kids that are younger than you but stronger then me," Kakashi informed him patting Naruto on the head.

Haku disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza. Kohaku and Haku were trying with all their might not to run to each other.

_Kohaku, I have to leave you_, Haku thought with sadness in his voice. _I need to take care of Zabuza, but I promise you that I will come for you._

_I know you will_, Kohaku said holding back tears.

_Remember, I love you._

_I love you too._

"Your battle is over for now," Haku said picking up Zabuza. "And the remains must be disposed of so they will never give up our secrets to our foes."

Haku then disappeared. When he did it felt like they were being torn apart inside. They had just found each other and now they where already separated. Kohaku closed her eyes claming her nerves.

Kakashi pulled his Hitai-ate over his left eye and said, "We still need to escort Tazuna the rest of the way home."

At that moment Kakashi collapsed.

'_I can't move,'_ Kakashi thought. _'I must have used the Sharingan eye too much.'_

-oOo-

**Gaara:** You look nice…

**Irena:** -Blush- Thanks. -We arrive at the dance-

**Kankuro:** Hey guys!

**Irena:** Hi, how's is going?

**Kankuro:** Great! Now that everyone's here we can start to party! -The Konoha thirteen plus their sensei's and the sand siblings are all here-

**Naruto:** Sasuke please dance with me!

**Sasuke:** I hate dancing.

**Naruto:** But this is a dance! That's what we're supposed to do!

**Sasuke:** Fine, but only cause you asked dope.

**Naruto:** Yes! -Naruto and Sasuke dance-

**Irena:** Those two. -Giggles-

**Gaara:** Would you like to dance?

**Irena:** -I blush a deep red- I-I would…L-love too. -We walk onto the dance floor- -The song that starts to play is a slow dance- Thank you…

**Gaara:** For what?

**Irena:** For coming with me even though we don't get alone very well.

**Gaara:** …Naruto and Sasuke don't get along well but look at them. -Naruto and Sasuke are dancing, smiling happily- -I smile- -Everyone dances the rest of the night Gaara and I only dance to a few songs-

**DJ:** All right everyone it's time for the last dance of the night!

**Kiba:** Dance with me.

**Temari:** I'd love too.

**Sasuke:** Naruto lets dance and don't get any idea about me asking you to dance I still hate dancing, but it's the last dance so… -Naruto pulls Sasuke on the dance floor-

**Haku:** Please dance with me Kohaku.

**Kohaku:** Of course. -They start to dance- I Love you.

**Haku:** I love you too.

**Neji:** Shall we dance?

**TenTen:** Lets…

**Shino:** Hinata would you please dance with me?

**Hinata:** Of…Of co-course Shino.

**Rock Lee:** Sakura we must dance to the last song!

**Sakura:** Just what I was thinking!

**Ino:** Shikamaru dance with me.

**Shikamaru:** -Sigh- Troublesome.

**Gaara:** … -Takes my hand and pulls me to the dance floor-

**Irena Thinking:** I have never been so nervous before. I mean I goof with him all the time but this is different. -The song ends and everyone who has a date gets walked home

**Irena:** -Gaara walks me home- I had a great time Gaara. -I turn to walk inside- Um, Gaara.

**Gaara:** Yes?

**Irena:** Could you um, kiss me goodnight. It can just be on the cheek and you don't have to if you don't want to! -Gaara leans forward and kisses me on the lips- -I Blush-

**Gaara:** Goodnight. -He walks away-

**-Flashback Ended-  
**

**Irena:** That was the best night of my life! Gaara was so wonderful! I'm so in love with him! I wish that night never ended! -Sigh- Please review!


	19. To Be Able To Hold You

**Irena:** Well I had some plans on what I wanted to do for this authors note but I didn't get to finish it in time so I'm going to do something else. What I have no clue but I'll figure something out. I have an idea I'll go visit Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Temari did say I should go over for dinner tonight. Goes to the sand siblings place -Ding-dong-

**Temari:** Opens door I'm glade you decided to take me up on the offer for dinner. I just hope Gaara will open up to you more.

**Irena:** You just wanted to set us up!

**Temari:** Yep!

**Irena:** Great! -Smile-

**Temari:** Come in. Dinner will be ready in ten so why don't you go see Gaara. He's in his room. It's the last room down the hall on the right. I'll tell you when dinners ready.

**Irena:** Okay. -Goes to Gaara's door and knocks on it-

**Gaara:** Come in.

**Irena:** -Opens door- Hey Gaara.

**Gaara:** Irena, what are you doing here?

**Irena:** Temari invited me for dinner.

**Gaara:** I see.

**Gaara Thinking:** I'll have to make a mental note to kill her later.

**Irena:** So this is your room. -Looks around-

**Gaara:** Yeah.

**Irena:** -Picks up a picture frame- So cute! -Picture of Temari, Kankuro, and a little Gaara- How old were you in this picture six?

**Gaara:** Five.

**Irena:** You were such a cute five year old.

**Gaara:** -Blushes barely- I guess. You can sit down anywhere if you want.

**Irena:** Okay. -Smiles- -Sit on the end of the bed after putting the picture down-

**Irena Thinking:** What to say. What to say.

**Irena:** It's a nice room.

**Gaara:** Thanks.

**Irena Thinking:** That was stupid!

**Irena & Gaara:** Um, well… Sorry. You go first. No you go first. -I laugh nervously-

**Temari:** Dinner!

**Irena & Gaara:** We should go eat. Yeah. We get up quickly and rush to the table

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 19- To Be Able To Hold You

-Kohaku-

"Are you alright?" a woman with black hair asked.

"I will be in about a week. Thanks for your concern Tsunami," Kakashi replied lying in a bed.

"I still can't get my mind off that boy," Sakura muttered.

"The mask he wore show that he is an elite ninja, Shinobi Hunters. They take down rogue ninjas and dispose of the corpse. They are so efficient that it is as if the corpse never existed. The reason for this is that the Shinobi body still contains secrets of the village even after their death so they dispose of the bodies to protect the secrets," Kakashi explained.

"So that means Zabuza's corpse will be destroyed?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

'_That would be true if Zabuza was dead,'_ Kohaku thought.

-Haku-

Haku took out a tool kit that contained surgical tools.

"First, I'll remove the bandages around his mouth to let the blood drain out and then…" Haku started taking surgical seizers to Zabuza's mouth to cut the bandages.

Haku was about to cut the bandages when Zabuza grabbed Haku's hand and said, "I can do it myself."

"You're awake already?" Haku asked a little surprised.

"You have all the talent of a butcher," Zabuza replied pulling out the Senbon.

"Gently, Zabuza, sir. If you pull them out any which way you will kill yourself!" Haku told him worried.

"How long are you going to keep that mask on?" Zabuza asked. "Take it off!"

"Yes, Zabuza," Haku said taking off the mask. "It came in handy for fooling them. They would have killed you if I hadn't intervened."

"You didn't need to target the areas in the neck just ton put me in a deathlike state. Any number of other points on my body would do," Zabuza responded as Haku rewrapped his face. "But you are such a sadistic little brat."

"Exactly!" Haku shouted and Zabuza just stared at him. "I didn't want to damage your perfect body, Master Zabuza and besides, the neck is so much less muscular than the rest of the body. I can more precisely target the points. It would leave an ordinary target paralyzed for a full week, but for someone like you will recover much more quickly, correct?"

Zabuza looked at him and said, "You are so innocent, no doubt it's why I like you."

"Well I am a child," Haku replied with his innocent smile. "Next time will you be all right?"

"Next time I will break the Sharingan spell!" Zabuza shouted determined and mad at Kakashi for beating him.

-Kohaku-

All of team seven watches Kakashi as he lay sleeping on the bed. Kakashi woke up to find Naruto and Sakura staring at him, Kohaku was sitting in the window seal, and Sasuke was sitting against the wall.

"You're a wake," Tsunami noted.

'_It's odd I know that Zabuza's is dead but I still have this feeling there is something I have overlooked,'_ Kakashi thought.

"What's wrong, Kakashi?" Naruto asked.

"Of course Shinobi hunters are suppose to destroy the bodies on the spot," Kakashi realized mentally slapping himself.

"So what?" Sakura asked.

"How did the kid dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked.

"He took the body with him," Sakura answered.

"Yes he did when he only had to bring his head," Kakashi informed them and at that moment Sasuke figured it out.

"No way," Sasuke practically shouted realizing that Zabuza was still alive.

"Yes, way!" Kakashi replied. "It is likely that Zabuza is still alive!"

"It's more than likely. Zabuza is still alive," Kohaku muttered, but then realized she had said it allowed.

_Crap! I'm an idiot! I said that out loud!_ Kohaku thought.

"Kohaku, how do you know Zabuza is still alive," Kakashi asked surprised at her statement.

"Um, well, I, I studied the human body and knew that the point that the boy targeted the point on Zabuza's body that would place him in a dead like state," Kohaku stuttered trying to make them believe her.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because, because I knew that he wouldn't be on his feet for awhile and I didn't want you to push yourself, but I was going to tell you after you got at least a little better," Kohaku explained really hoping they'd by it.

"Alright," Kakashi said not sure weather to believe her. "I'm going to increase your training."

"Kakashi what will a little extra training do?! Our opponent is a powerful ninja and he almost defeated you!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura who do you think it was that rescued me?" Kakashi asked. "The four of you. The four of you are maturing rapidly, especially you Naruto! Zabuza will not show up for sometime so you four will train."

_I didn't help not in the slightest. I mean how could I ever harm Zabuza?_ Kohaku thought to herself.

"This could be fun!" Naruto shouted all excited.

"It won't be fun at least for you," a young boy said.

He had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore overalls and a hat straw hat.

"Inari! Where have you been?!" Tazuna shouted holding out his arms for a hug.

"Welcome home, Grandpa," Inari greeted giving his grandpa a hug.

"Inari, greet our guests properly," Tsunami instructed. "They're the ones who brought your grandpa home safely."

"But mom their all going to die," Inari said.

"What?! Listen, you little twerp!!" Naruto yelled really angry that anyone would think they could beat him.

"No one can be Gato and his men," Inari said looking really sad.

_I wonder what happened to make him look so sad_, Kohaku thought. _It must have something to do with Gato._

"You brat!!" Naruto yelled trying to get at Inari.

"Naruto he's gust a kid!" Sakura shouted holding the blonde down.

"Listen you! I'm a hero who will become Hokage of the village of Konoha!" Naruto yelled proudly.

"A 'Hero'? You're dumb! There is no such thing!" Inari shouted back as he left the room.

"Please forgive him," Tazuna said looking sad.

All of team where in the woods and Kakashi was there on crutches.

"We start training today," Kakashi said. "Today you learn how to control chakra through you body through the harshest training."

"What harsh training?" Sakura asked.

"We will climb trees," Kakashi said. "This won't be any ordinary tree climbing because you won't be aloud to use your hands."

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Watch and learn," Kakashi said them as he made a hand sign and walked up the tree.

Kakashi was soon hanging upside down using chakra to keep his feet to the tree.

"Now, focus all of your chakra to the soles of your feet and use that power to climb the tree. When you can fully control your chakra you can do these kinds of things," Kakashi ordered. "The point to all this is greater mastery over your chakra."

Kakashi threw four kunai's at the ground in front of Naruto, Sasuke, Kohaku, and Sakura.

"The only way to learn this is by doing it," Kakashi informed them. "You goal is to make a mark higher each time you climb the tree. I don't expect any of you to reach the treetop on your first try. A running start might help. Now all of you chose a tree and go."

_Zabuza already taught me this_, Kohaku thought to herself.

"Ready or not here I come!" Naruto shouted as he ran at the tree.

Naruto started to run up the tree when he fell and hit the ground. Sasuke ran up the tree and then the tree cracked under Sasuke's feet. Sasuke did a back flip off and hit the ground after he marked the tree.

'_Maintaining focus is hard,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Too much chakra and the tree cracks and too little and you'll never get a step up the tree.'_

"That was pretty easy!" Sakura shouted and they looked up to see Sakura sitting on one of the trees branches.

Kohaku was still standing on the ground not even moving.

"Kohaku get moving," Kakashi ordered.

Kohaku focused her chakra and walked up to the tree Kakashi was in. She stood right next to Kakashi hanging under the branch.

"How was that?" Kohaku asked not really caring her mind a thousand miles away as she tried to figure out how to see Haku again.

"Impressive," Kakashi said surprise. "No one has ever done so well on the first try."

Kohaku nodded thinking, _Well it wasn't my first try. My first try I feel on my butt._

Sasuke called, "Good job, Kohaku!"

'_I wanted to impress Sasuke, but all be cares about is Kohaku,'_ Sakura thought depressed.

'_Kohaku is very interesting,'_ Kakashi thought. _'But there_ _is something she's not telling us.'_

-Haku-

Haku and Zabuza where back at their place. Zabuza was in bed and Haku was sitting next to him when the door opened with a creak.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face around here after taking a beating like that," Gato said walking in with his two samurai bodyguards. "Ninja of the Mist appear to be vastly over rated."

The two samurai gripped the handles of their swords.

_Are they going to attack?_ Haku thought in question.

"Wait a minute you two. Nothing to say for yourself?" Gato asked reaching his hand out to touch Zabuza. "No last words?"

Haku grabbed Gato's hand with a scary look in his eye and said, "Don't defile Master Zabuza with your touch."

"How dare you?!" Gato shouted furiously mad.

The two samurai reached for their sword but before they could even touch the sword Haku grabbed their swords and held them to both samurai's throats. Haku move so fast that no one even saw him move.

'_I didn't see him move,'_ one of the samurai thought.

"You don't want to do that when I'm angry," Haku growled with a killer look in his eyes.

"There had better not be any more mistakes. If you fail again don't think you can come back hear," Gato informed them scared, trying to get out of the room as fast as he could.

Haku sat down next to the bed where he had been sitting.

"Haku, there was no need for you to…" Zabuza told him showing Haku the kunai under the sheets.

"I know, but it's too soon to finish off Gato. If we cause a commotion we might find ourselves on the run again," Haku replied with a warm smile. "Now lets be patient."

-Kohaku-

Kohaku was standing next to Kakashi watching Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura climb trees. Naruto went up to Sakura and asked her how to climb the trees.

"Looks like Naruto has learned when to ask for help," Kohaku noted to Kakashi.

"Yes, Naruto is getting much stronger," Kakashi agreed.

Sasuke walked over to Kohaku and asked, "Kohaku can you give me some tips?"

"Of course! Anything for you Onii-chan!" Kohaku responded with a hug and Sasuke blushed a little but not enough for anyone to notice.

She then showed Sasuke how to focus his chakra and the whole time Sakura was glaring with killer instincts watching them.

Sasuke and Naruto started to compete at everything from training to eating.

"Will you two stop it?!" Kohaku yelled at them frustrated after they threw up. "Don't eat so much that you just throw it up!"

"But even if we make ourselves stick we have to eat to get strong," Naruto said.

_It's no use! They won't listen to me_, Kohaku thought throwing the chopsticks on the table.

"Why is this picture torn?" Sakura looking at a picture. "Inari was looking at it this whole time."

After a pause Tsunami replied, "It was Inari's father."

"Once upon a time as you will the whole town called him a hero," Tazuna told them.

Inari got up from the table and left the room slamming the door behind him as his mother called after him.

"Father! I've told you not to mention that name in front of my son!" Tsunami yelled.

"So that's why Inari act so strange," Sakura figured out.

"The man in the picture was not Inari's birth father but they were as close as father and son. But Inari changed after what happened to his father," Tazuna said looking very upset. "Our people and Inari were robbed of the very meaning of courage because of what happened that day."

"What happened that day that could change Inari so much?" Kakashi asked.

Tazuna told them about Inari's father, Kaiza. He told them how Inari and Kaiza met. He saved Inari from drowning. Soon they became so close that he was one of the family. Tazuna also told them about how he saved the village. When Tazuna got to how Gato came into the city he stopped.

"The incident you've keep talking about took place after that," Kakashi said. "So what is happened?"

"In front of the entire city, Gato had Kaiza put to death," Tazuna replied with sadness and fear in his voice.

_So that's what happened_, Kohaku thought.

Naruto tried to get up but fell flat on his face.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Don't even think about training anymore today. If you down rest and keep using chakra it will probably kill you," Kakashi told him with a serious face.

"I'm going to prove to him that he's wrong," Naruto replied getting to his feet.

"Prove what? To whom?" Sakura asked confused.

"I'm going to show Inari that there are still heroes in the world," Naruto said determined.

_There is no use trying to stop him once he has his mind set there is nothing any one can do_, Kohaku thought.

-Haku-

Haku took his long hair down from its bun and let it hang down over his shoulders. He put on a pink and black kimono that had black swirls on it. He then put on a black leather necklace that was more like a collar and he left with a basket in his hands. He left the building.

_Haku's outside!_ Kohaku thought racing out the door.

As Haku was picking herbs and he noticed Naruto passed out nearby. Haku walked over to Naruto, shook him awake, and said, "You'll catch a cold sleeping on the ground."

Naruto woke up and saw Haku bending over him smiling.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Someone," Haku replied smiling.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Picking herbs," Haku answered. "Would you help me?"

"Sure," Naruto responded.

Haku showed Naruto what herbs to pick and soon he had a basket of herbs. Kohaku had gotten close enough to them but didn't reveal herself to Naruto, but Haku knew she was there.

"Hey! Have I picked enough of those herbs you wanted?" Naruto asked and Haku nodded. "Are these weeds really medical herbs?"

"I'm sorry to have imposed on you," Haku apologized.

"That's some job you took girl, picking herbs this early in the morning," Naruto said to Haku.

_Girl?_ Haku thought, but responded, "Looks who's talking! What were you doing at the crack of dawn in the middle of nowhere?"

_Girl?_ Kohaku thought and started to laugh and then giggle and then laugh some more.

_You can stop laughing_, Haku said annoyed.

_Okay, I'll stop_, Kohaku replied as she was in a tree nearby watching them.

"Training!!" Naruto replied with such a serious look on his face that made him look funny.

"Really? That head band you wear, are you some kind of ninja?" Haku asked already knowing the answer.

"Why? Do you think I look like one? Really? Because I am!" Naruto shouted proud and happy.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Haku replied smiling as Naruto smiled really proud of himself. "What are you training for?"

"To build up my strength," Naruto answered.

"But you already look so strong," Haku commented.

"Nope! Wrong! I need to be a lot stronger then this!" Naruto said.

"But why?" Haku asked.

"To become the leader of my village! So all the people who used to treat me like dirt will have to look up to me and at that moment I will prove a point to someone I know," Naruto responded.

"Are you doing it for the sake of a person or for your own sake?" Haku asked.

"Huh?" Naruto replied with a confused look on his face.

Haku started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked very confused.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Haku asked trying to simplify the question.

'_What in the world is this girl driving at?'_ Naruto thought looking at him confused.

"When people are protecting something truly precious to them, they can truly become as strong as they must be!" Haku stated.

"Yep! I know all about that!" Naruto said after finally understanding. "Girl you know you remind me of someone I know."

"Who?" Haku asked very curiously.

"A girl named Kohaku. She is a member of my cell. You two could be twins except you are a little bit taller and have different hair color but you too act so much alike."

"Really," Haku said smiling to himself getting up and walking off. "Don't worry you will get stronger. Also we will meet again, so you should know I'm a boy."

Naruto was so shocked that he was speechless. As Haku walked off he passed Sasuke, he looked Sasuke straight in the eye, and smiled. Sasuke just stared at Haku trying to figure out why there was such a familiar feeling about him. Haku walked off into the forest and once he was out of sight from Naruto and Sasuke, Kohaku jumped right in front of Haku.

They just stood there for a moment when Kohaku said, "Hi."

"Hi Kohaku," Haku replied.

At that moment Kohaku raced over into Haku's arms and he dropped the basket of herbs. Then they kissed. Haku's arms rapped around Kohaku's waist and Kohaku's arms wrapped around Haku's neck. They deepened the kiss. What felt like hours was one a few minutes and then they broke the kiss. Haku still had Kohaku in his arms and held her tightly. Kohaku's head rested against Haku.

Haku was the first to speak, "I have always wanted you in my arms like this."

Kohaku looked into his eyes and replied, "And I have always wanted you to hold me like this." She giggled. "That sounded so corny."

Haku laughed smiling just so happy to be near her, "Kohaku come with me back to Zabuza, if you still want to come with us, that is."

"I will go with you anywhere. I never want to leave your side again," she replied kissing him again to prove her point.

Kohaku used her Kekkei Genkai to pick up the basket and herbs. Haku took her hand and they started to walk back to Haku and Zabuza's place. When they got there Haku opened the door and let her in.

Haku walked up to the bed Zabuza was in and said, "Master Zabuza, there is someone I want you to meet."

Haku motioned for Kohaku to come forward. Zabuza looked at her realizing who she was.

"Haku, why would you bring her in here?" Zabuza asked getting angry. "She is one of the Kakashi's team."

"Yes, but her loyalties lie with us," Haku replied smiling.

"How do you know that?" Zabuza asked.

"Because there is something I haven't told you. I'm a Shouken Shounin," Haku answered calmly.

Zabuza eye's widened and he responded, "So does that mean she is your other half."

"Yes I am, Master Zabuza," Kohaku said with a small bow.

Zabuza though for a minute and realize how powerful they were. Zabuza realize that now he had both half's of a Shouken Shounin.

"Are your loyalties with us or with Kakashi and the others?" Zabuza asked.

"With you," she answered simply. "If you noticed I never joined the fight when you attacked us because I would never harm you. I have all the memories Haku has, all of his experiences. To me I am as close to you as you and Haku are. We had already talked about this before now. I will go with you to stay with Haku."

"Will you join us when we fight them again?" Zabuza asked.

Kohaku hesitated for a moment before replying, "I will."

"Good," Zabuza replied with a grin.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku and Haku were standing in the kitchen as they made dinner. Kohaku stood there stirring the rice in the pot as Haku cut up the vegetables.

"Haku," Kohaku called.

"Yes?" Haku replied.

"What should we do after this mission is over? I mean we have our futures ahead of us…" Kohaku tried to get her thoughts into words.

Haku just smiled. He walked behind her wrapping his loving arms around her waist.

"Marry me," Haku whispered into her ear. Kohaku gasped. "This is my plan for our future; we will help Zabuza out as repayment for everything he's done for us. It wasn't for him I might not be alive right now. Then you and I can get a small house and land big enough for a family were you and I can spend the rest of our lives together."

A tear dripped down her face. She couldn't be happier.

"I like that plan," Kohaku replied.

She turned around to face the man she loved the man she was to spend the rest of her life with for however long that would be. As the finished making dinner they served Zabuza dinner on a tray. While they had dinner at a small table just the two of them, but finally it was time for her to go back to her time so she said her goodnights before heading back, all the thoughts of that day in her head. When she arrived at Tazuna's house she walked in and everyone stared at her. Kohaku couldn't help but smile she was just so happy. Kakashi was about to ask her where she was, but when he saw how happy she was he decided to wait. He also stopped anyone who tried to ask her even Sasuke.

"Would you like some dinner?" Tsunami asked.

"No I'm not hungry but thanks anyway," Kohaku answered walking into the room she was staying.

Kohaku went and sat on the window sill looking out on the stars. Kakashi walked into the room and sat besides her on the window sill. Kohaku turned to look at him.

"What happened today?" Kakashi asked looking at Kohaku.

"I made my dream come true," Kohaku replied simply.

"You found the person you where looking for," Kakashi noted.

Kohaku nodded and looked out at the stars.

"Arigato," Kohaku finally said after a short pause.

"For what?" Kakashi asked.

"For helping me make my dream come true," Kohaku answered smiling.

"I didn't do anything," he answered.

"Yeah you did," Kohaku said.

"What will you do now?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know," Kohaku replied the smile fading on her face. "But I will have to make a decision. It will be the hardest decision I will ever have to make."

"All you can do is make the decision you think is right and not what others want you to chose," Kakashi advised her placing a comforting hand on Kohaku's.

"You are a really great sensei," Kohaku smiled getting up and stopped at the door to look at Kakashi. "But also a good friend."

Kohaku walked out of the room as Kakashi watched smiling. Kohaku went outside and sat on the porch thinking about the decision she would have to make when Sasuke came out and sat next to her. They sat silently next to each other for a while.

"What would you do if I left Konoha?" Kohaku asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know to be honest," Sasuke answered turning to look at her.

"Onii-chan, you have always been there for me and I am so grateful to you," Kohaku started. "But I have to make a decision for myself and not for anyone else. A decision that may hurt you, but I want you to know no matter what happens you will always be my Onii-chan and no one can take your place."

Kohaku leaded against Sasuke and closed her eyes. Sasuke didn't quiet understand, but he listened knowing him just being there, listening, was comforting to her. Sasuke reached his arm and wrapped it around her.

_I don't know what to do. I never realized how close I would get to them. Haku is so important to me but Onii-chan is also important to me. He's protected me since mom and dad died. I have a great sensei and great friends. I don't want to fight them but if I don't then I will be separated from Haku. I wish there was another way_, Kohaku thought to herself.

They sat there in the silence just enjoying each others company. When it got late they went inside and to bed.

The over the next few days Kohaku went and spent most of her days with Haku and Zabuza. Kakashi never asked where she went he only ever asked when she would get back.

"I'm going Kakashi," Kohaku informed him as she walked out the door.

"Alright, but at least be back in time for dinner," Kakashi replied as he waved good-bye.

"I will!" Kohaku called back returning the wave.

"Are you sure it's alright to let her go off on her own like that?" Tazuna asked.

"Right now something will happen that she has to make a decision on," Kakashi answered. "I don't know what it is, but it's very important to her and also very tough. All I can do to help is let her do what she needs too to make her decision."

Sasuke walked up to them while they were talking and said, "She's worried that she'll hurt me making this decision and it also might have something to do with leaving Konoha."

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked looking at Sasuke.

"She asked me what I would do if she left Konoha," Sasuke answered.

"I wonder what's going to happen," Kakashi muttered watching Kohaku go off into the woods.

When Kohaku got to Zabuza's and Haku's place she went to Haku and gave him a small peck on the lips when she arrived and greeted Zabuza.

"You're looking much better," Kohaku noted with a smile.

"You two are so much alike," Zabuza said. "You look and sound just like each other."

"Well we have known each other since birth," Haku replied smiling.

"Kohaku tomorrow we will attack the bridge builder," Zabuza informed her.

"Understood," Kohaku said trying not to show her pain at hearing that.

Haku walked up to Kohaku and wrapped his arms around her.

_Don't worry I will make sure that Onii-chan won't be killed after all he's my brother too_, Haku thought.

_Arigato_, Kohaku replied.

"Will you two stop that," Zabuza ordered. "Use your mouths to talk."

"Sorry, old habits die hard," they said together giggling.

When it was getting close to dinner Kohaku said good-bye to Zabuza and kissed Haku good-bye. She headed toward the house.

"You two seem to show a lot of affection for each other," Zabuza said to Haku.

"I know," Haku replied happily. "But we only just found each other so you can't blame us."

"You two are a strange pair," Zabuza responded smirking.

-Kohaku-

Kohaku made it back to the house in time for dinner.

"Welcome back," Kakashi greeted her.

"Hi," Kohaku said, not very happy.

"Is everything alright?" Kakashi asked looking concerned.

"Yeah, I just didn't realize how short I was on time to decide," Kohaku responded sitting down next to Kakashi.

"Time can pass very quickly," Kakashi noted smiling at Kohaku and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You're right time does fly," Kohaku agreed and at that moment Naruto and Sasuke came in the room.

Naruto had his arm over Sasuke leaning on him because he was so exhausted. Sasuke also looked tired but not as bad.

"So you both are finally back," Tazuna said. "Looks like the cat dragged you in."

"Both of us made it to the top of the tree," Naruto exclaimed proudly.

"Good then starting tomorrow you both can start guarding Tazuna," Kakashi said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto shouted happily.

Naruto went and sat on Kakashi's other side and Sasuke sat across from Kohaku. Kohaku notice that Inari was crying and Naruto seemed to notice too.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you wear yourself training so hard?! You will never beat Gato and his thugs!" Inari yelled tears falling from his face. "You act so cool and tough but when you fight them they will destroy you!"

"Shut up! I'm not going to lose!" Naruto shouted.

"You're always clowning around and having fun! You don't know a thing about suffering or loneliness or what my life is like!" Inari yelled crying some more.

_That's not true_, Kohaku thought. _He knows._

"So you figure its okay to just treat everyone like gests at your pity party? Oh, so it takes a really big man to sit around and cry, you brat!" Naruto yelled angry and pissed off. "You big baby!!!"

Inari started to sob and ran out the door. Naruto just got up and started to walk away.

"Naruto! You went too far!" Sakura yelled.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Kohaku said angry. "Don't say anything until you know what it feels like to be alone! I happen to agree with Naruto on this one!"

Kohaku got up and started to walk off when Sasuke got up and followed.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just I hate it when people talk about things they don't understand," Kohaku replied. "Sakura always talks about things she doesn't understand like she does."

"I know just forget about her," Sasuke said holding Kohaku's hand.

"I will," Kohaku replied smiling. "You better get some sleep if you want to guard Tazuna in the morning."

"Okay," Sasuke said giving Kohaku a hug. "Night."

"Night," Kohaku replied.

_Tomorrow is going to be the one of toughest days of my life_, Kohaku thought. _I just hope I make the right decision._

-oOo-

**Irena:** That was a great dinner Temari you're a good cook!

**Temari:** Thanks! You're so sweet! Right Gaara. -Kicks him under the table-

**Gaara:** Yeah. -Rubs leg-

**Temari:** Why don't you take her back to your room?

**Irena & Gaara Thinking:** I wish she would stop trying to set us up. -We get up and go back to his room- -We both sit there aquarelle-

**Irena:-** I pick up a stuffed bear -This yours?

**Gaara:** Yeah. -Tries to hide it-

**Irena:** -Won't let him have it back- It's cute. I have stuffed animals at home I've had since I was little.

**Gaara:** Really? What?

**Irena:** Actually I have a few that I just can't get rid off. Toffee and Rescue stuffed dogs, a purple bunny named Bun-Bun, a red bear named Valentine, and a duck that is pretty much just a head named Ducky. There just stuffed animals that I can never get rid of no matter how much I try.

**Gaara:** Yeah I can't get rid of him either.

**Irena:** Does he have a name?

**Gaara:** Just Teddy.

**Irena:** Cute. -Smiles-

**Gaara:** -Tries not to blush- Do you want to watch a movie?

**Irena:** Sure! What movie?

**Gaara:** "When a Stranger Calls".

**Irena:** I've wanted to watch that movie! It's supposed to be really scary!

**Gaara:** Good. -Puts the movie in- -We sit on the bed watching-

**Irena:** Eeeek! -Grabs onto Gaara- -Gaara wraps his arm around me as I hold onto his shirt- -Finally the movie is over- I thought movies were suppose to have happy endings!

**Gaara: **Not all movies do.

**Irena:** Well now I know. -Checks the clock- Its getting late I should get home.

**Gaara:** I'll walk you.

**Irena:** You don't have too.

**Gaara:** It's polite.

**Irena:** Alright. -We walk to the door-

**Gaara:** Temari I'm going to walk Irena home.

**Temari:** Okay! -We leave-

**Temari Thinking:** Yes! Plan get Irena and Gaara together is working perfectly!

**Kankuro:** Stop trying to set them up. They can do it on their own.

**Temari:** I'll do what I want.

**Kankuro:** Trust me and don't.

**Irena:** Thanks for walking me home.

**Gaara:** Sure. -Kisses me on the cheek- Night. -Walks off-

**Irena:** Night… -Blushes so red I look like an apple- -I go inside- He kissed me without me even asking. I'm not dreaming am I. -Pinch myself- Ouch! Its not a dream alright. Please review.


	20. The Decision

**Irena:** It's finally the battle! I wonder what will happen. Okay not really cause I already know.

**Gaara:** Am I going to be here every author note.

**Irena:** Of course! You are the best!

**Gaara:** You really like me that much?

**Irena:** Yeah I do. -Blush-

**Gaara:** Alright the go to dinner with me.

**Irena:** Really? You mean like a date.

**Gaara:** Something like that. This is to make up for Valentines Day.

**Irena Thinking:** I had a bad Valentines Day cause Gaara wasn't there. How depressing. The guy I like wasn't there and he promised me he would be.

**Gaara:** I'm sorry. I promised you I would be there but I wasn't.

**Irena:** It's okay. I can never stay mad at you.

**Gaara:** Let's go. -Takes my hand-

**Irena Thinking:** Oh my god he's holding me hand!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 20- The Decision

-Kohaku-

"Please take care of Naruto," Kakashi said to Tsunami. "He is so worn out he probably won't be able to move for the rest of the day."

"Well we're off," Tazuna informed her as they left for the bridge.

-Haku-

"Are you ready to attack?" Gato asked over a walky-talky. "Zabuza answer me!"

"Time to go, Haku," Zabuza ordered. "Kohaku get ready."

_I'm ready_, Kohaku said.

"She's ready," Haku relayed to Zabuza. "And so am I."

-Kohaku-

"What the hell?!" Tazuna shouted.

When they arrived at the bridge bodies were everywhere.

Tazuna ran over to a man who was still breathing and asked, "What happened? What could have…?!"

"Monsters," he managed to say.

All the sudden the mist appeared.

"They're coming!" Kakashi yelled.

"Is this Zabuza's 'Hiding in the Mist' technique?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered.

Everyone except Kohaku got ready to attack. She took deep breaths as she prepared herself for what was too come.

"It's been awhile Kakashi and you still have those brats with you and that boy is still shaking," Zabuza said through the mist.

Six of Zabuza's water doppelgangers appeared around them.

Sasuke smirked and replied, "I'm shaking with excitement for a rematch."

"Go ahead Sasuke," Kakashi informed him with a smile.

Sasuke took them all out. They changed to water splashing on the ground. His speed had increased and he took them out without breaking a sweat.

"You were right, the brats have matured," Zabuza noted.

"Our mysterious masked friend is on Zabuza's team," Kakashi said.

"He has the nerve to show up like this!" Sakura shouted.

"This ones mine," Sasuke informed them. "That was quite a show you put on before, like a professional actor, and I hate actors."

Kohaku stuck out her arm preventing Sasuke from attacking.

"Onii-chan, please don't fight them," Kohaku begged.

"What? Why?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Because she is on our team," Zabuza answered. "Kohaku, come!"

"Kohaku," Sasuke muttered looking at her confused.

Kohaku looked at Sasuke and then Kakashi with tears in her eyes, trying to make her decision.

"I'm sorry," Kohaku whispered walking over to Haku.

Her back was turned to them the tears in her eyes. Haku took her hand and held it tight. Her forehead leaned on his shoulder. He could tell this was breaking her heart.

_I have just betrayed Onii-chan like Itachi did. Why did things have to be like this?_ Kohaku thought in pain.

'_What is so special about that guy?'_ Sasuke thought angry, hurt, and depressed all at the same time.

Kohaku turned around after she had pulled herself together.

"Please, give up," Kohaku begged. "You don't stand a chance against us."

"So this was the decision you had to make," Kakashi said a little disappointed.

"Yes, now give up," Kohaku replied tears about to stream down her face. "You don't understand the power we posses. I don't want to see you all die."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Kakashi said.

"Well it's your funeral," Zabuza informed him.

"Master Zabuza, please don't make her fight them," Haku begged. "I can beat them without her. Besides she won't go all out and she can watch over everything so I know what's going on. She can even send me some of her chakra if I need it."

"Haku, its okay I knew this was going to happen," Kohaku muttered.

"You actually think you can fight them? Its killing you to just switch sides there is no way you can fight them and don't you dare try to tell me other wise cause I know better," Haku said.

_Haku_, Kohaku thought. _How can I let you fight them on your own? I can let you fight without me._

_You will be fighting in a way. You will watch everything that's going on and transfer me chakra so I'll be stronger in the fight_, Haku replied.

_Alright_, she finally gave in.

"Fine, but if anything happens you better get out there," Zabuza finally answered.

"Yes, Master Zabuza," Kohaku replied.

"You better fight with all of your strength," Zabuza ordered. "Don't lose."

"I won't," Haku replied

"Be careful," Kohaku said as she kissed his hand. "We still have our plans to live out."

"I'll be fine," Haku replied.

'_I'm going to make him tell me what he has to do with Kohaku,'_ Sasuke thought determent.

Kohaku let go of his hand and walked away for the center of the bridge. She sat on the edge crossed her legs and connected with Haku transferring chakra.

_Don't worry I'll make sure Onii-chan doesn't die_, Haku thought.

_Arigato_, Kohaku replied.

"Go, Haku," Zabuza ordered.

"Yes, sir," Haku replied.

Haku spun so fast it looked like a tornado and he came at Sasuke. Haku kicked Sasuke who blocked. He then attacked Sasuke with one of his Senbon needles. Sasuke blocked it with a kunai so both of them only had one hand to attack with because with other was tied up.

'_He can keep up with Haku's speed,'_ Zabuza thought a little impressed.

"Sakura, we have to cover Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered. "Let Sasuke handle Haku."

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Haku said.

"And why would that be?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you are very special to us," Haku replied. "Please just surrender."

"I don't think so," Sasuke replied.

Haku started to perform jutsu's with one hand.

'_He's using just one hand! The only person I know who can do that is Kohaku,'_ Sasuke thought.

'_How can he do that! I have never seen anyone but Kohaku do it!'_ Kakashi thought astonished.

_Secret Art of Water! The Thousand Stinging Needles of Death!_ Haku thought.

A thousand needles of ice came flying at Sasuke. Haku pushed away from Sasuke a second before the needles hit.

Haku looked back and thought, _Where did he go?_

_Above you!_ Kohaku said as shrunken came flying at Haku.

Haku dogged them all with no effort and them he heard Sasuke say, "You're not so fast. Now you need to worry."

Sasuke was behind Haku and attacked him with a kunai with Haku blocked. Sasuke then threw the kunai at Haku's head and he ducked. Sasuke then kicked Haku and he landed beside Zabuza.

'_Haku's losing at a battle of speed,'_ Zabuza thought.

_Haku faster!_ Kohaku ordered him giving him more chakra.

"You may be fast, but I'm faster," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You deserve that for the name calling and for underestimating my team. He may not look like much, but he is the best rookie ninja in our village," Kakashi said proudly. "Also we have Sakura who has the sharpest mind in the village and Naruto the comedy ninja and show stopper!"

"Not completely true sensei. Kohaku is the best, even if it is only by one point," Haku said with a smile.

"And how would you know that? Kohaku tell you?" Kakashi asked.

"She didn't have to I already knew," Haku replied letting a little bit of their secret out.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked confused and realizing he was missing something.

"Well let's get started, shall we Onii-chan?" Haku asked letting a little more slip.

'_Why did he just call me Onii-chan? Only Kohaku calls me Onii-chan,'_ Sasuke thought a little surprised.

Haku made a hand sign and thought,_ Secret Art of Water. Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique!_

The water rose off the ground and turned into ice mirrors that trapped Sasuke in. They surrounded him on all sides and were even above him.

'_I don't know this technique!'_ Kakashi thought as he ran to Sasuke's aid.

Zabuza jumped in front of Kakashi and said, "Let's not forget I'm your opponent. Let our children play while my boy kills yours."

'_No, I can't let that happen,'_ Kakashi thought.

Haku stepped inside one of the mirrors and his refection appeared everywhere.

'_What his he going to do with these mirrors?'_ Sasuke wondered.

"Now let me show you some real speed," Haku said.

Haku took his Senbon and threw them from every mirror hitting Sasuke, but not hitting any vital points. Sasuke yelled as the Senbon slashed his skin. Kohaku and Haku both flinched as they closed their eyes because they hated the pain they were putting him through.

"Sasuke!!!" Kakashi yelled in panic.

"If you try to help the boy I will kill the other two," Zabuza said.

"Sasuke will live," Kohaku told them with a hint of pain in it. "None of those blows where to his vital points."

Kohaku was sitting on the league of the bridge watching Zabuza.

"How do you know you can't even see them?!" Sakura yelled. "Sasuke!!!"

"It does not matter how I know, just be grateful he's alive," Kohaku answered. "We could have easily killed him already."

They could hear Sasuke scream in pain and Kohaku tried to block it out. Sakura was growing more upset by the moment.

"How could you let this happen to him?!" Sakura yelled. "He is your Onii-chan! No one has ever gotten that close to him!!"

"Shut up!" Kohaku yelled trying to hold the tears in. "You don't understand anything!! I have to do this no matter how much it hurts!!!"

"Kohaku be quite!" Zabuza ordered. "You are getting too emotional."

"Yes, Master Zabuza," Kohaku replied.

'_That's it! I can get her to join us again!'_ Kakashi thought. _'She already having doubts all I have to do is push her over the edge, then she'll join us. I have to use Sasuke to get to her.'_

"Tazuna I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave you for a little bit," Sakura said.

"That won't work Sakura," Kohaku informed her, but at the same time Kohaku said to Haku, _Sakura is going to try and help Onii-chan._

_Alright_, Haku replied.

Sakura grabbed a kunai and through it towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!!" she yelled as the kunai went towards him.

Haku reached out of the mirror and caught it but at that moment a Shuriken hit Haku right in the face scratching his mask.

_What? Naruto?_ Kohaku thought.

_Must be, but where is he?_ Haku asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, present!" Naruto said as he appeared. "Here I am to save the day!"

'_What an idiot! We needed a surprise attack but instead he puts a target on his back,'_ Kakashi thought.

Zabuza threw Shuriken at Naruto which where about to hit him when they stopped in mid air. Kohaku had stopped them with her Kekkei Genkai and then they fell to the ground.

Naruto noticed that Kohaku had saved him and he said, "Nice save Kohaku!"

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" Zabuza asked annoyed.

"Master Zabuza please let us take care of him," Kohaku replied.

"Hey Kohaku, aren't you on our side?" Naruto asked confused.

"No, I'm afraid not," Kohaku replied staring at the ground. "Sorry Naruto."

"What?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"It is true, Naruto," Kakashi said not pleased.

'_I can't believe this, I'm being cut to shreds, Kohaku left us for that Haku guy, and I don't even see him move,'_ Sasuke thought. _'I guess I will have to trust that Naruto will set me free from the outside.'_

"Sasuke I'm here to save," Naruto whispered.

Naruto had snuck into the center of the mirrors thinking he was helping Sasuke.

"You stupid doofus! You just got yourself trapped in here with me!" Sasuke yelled furious that Naruto could be so stupid.

"Hey! I went to all the trouble to rescue you and this is the thanks I get!" Naruto yelled back.

_I can't believe Naruto could be that stupid!_ Kohaku thought. _I mean I've always known he was stupid, but this takes the cake!_

'_Leave it to Naruto, once he starts helping things get from bad to worse,'_ Kakashi thought. _'What do I do? If I go to help the boys Zabuza will kill Sakura and Tazuna, but I can just abandon them.'_

Haku went back into the mirror.

'_So that is where the real one is,'_ Sasuke thought placing his hand over his kunai pouch.

"Over here," Haku said from a mirror that was behind Sasuke.

'_It looks like I will have to destroy all the mirrors,'_ Sasuke thought performing a few hand signs. _'These mirrors are made of ice so… Fire Style Blaze of Glory!!!'_

None of the mirrors were melted in anyway. They were still in prefect condition.

"It didn't even make a mark!" Naruto yelled.

"That flame will not do anything to my mirrors," Haku told them.

Haku then threw his Senbon at Naruto and Sasuke cutting them to shreds. Sasuke got up and looked at Haku with anger.

"I demand to know what you have to do with Kohaku!" Sasuke yelled.

"That is none of your business," Haku said knowing that it was.

"Yes it is!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm her brother!!"

"Perhaps we will tell you someday but for now you shall not know," Haku replied.

At that moment Naruto preformed that Art of the Doppelganger and he attacked all the mirrors at once. Haku travel so fast that no one could see he was just moving from one mirror to the next. Haku destroyed all the doppelgangers and hurt Naruto.

"The technique I am using is part of the Art of Teleportation and the only tool I need is the mirrors to hold my image. I move so fast that the pair of you might as well stand still," Haku informed them.

"I never imaged that anyone could master that technique at such a young age," Kakashi said. "He is using a Kekkei Genkai. It is a blood trait passed down from generation to generation. Not even my Sharingan can copy that technique or even break it."

"We worked very hard to master it," Kohaku replied. "We knew that it would be essential to master it is we were to complete are goal."

"What goal?" Kakashi asked.

"If you survive the battle I will tell you everything, I swear," Kohaku promised.

'_Why does she keep saying we?'_ Kakashi thought. _'It is almost like she is saying she and Haku are one.'_

"It can't end like this! I have to complete my dream!" Naruto shouted.

"I find it difficult to embrace the Shinobi way," Haku said after a pause. "I know if I do I might destroy my dream, my goal in life and also the person I loves dream. But if I don't someone else's dream might be destroyed, someone close to me. If you where to surrender my dream, my loves dream, and my special persons dream would be spared. I doubt that you would surrender. So now our dreams and our futures all balance on the edge of a knife."

Kakashi and Zabuza where standing and facing each other.

Kakashi finally said, "It is time I put an end to this!"

Kakashi took his Hitai-ate off his left eye to show his Sharingan.

"So you are going to use the Sharingan," Zabuza noted. "What a weak move."

Zabuza ran at Kakashi attacking him with a kunai. The kunai passed through his left hand.

"You are scared of me and my Sharingan eye," Kakashi replied with a smile. "I will win."

"Even if you manage to beat me you will never beat Haku and Kohaku," Zabuza said proudly. "I have beaten fighting skills into them and with their Kekkei Genkai they are unstoppable. They are my weapons. With one I could destroy a country with two I could take over the world."

"What is so special about them?" Kakashi asked trying to find out what they were keeping from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Zabuza answered, smirking.

"Fine let's get to it," Kakashi replied.

"There is one more thing you should know about them," Zabuza said. "When they see a technique they analyze it and understand it. With that understanding they can come up with an effective counter attack. Haku was hiding in the trees watching and as you know Kohaku was there too."

Zabuza did a hand sign and then the fog got so thick that Kakashi couldn't see a thing.

"Sasuke, what are we going to do?!" Naruto asked panicking.

"Stay on your toes! I can't fight him and watch out for you!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"Just give up," Haku said.

"No way!" Naruto yelled in reply.

'_Wait that's I,'_ Sasuke thought. _'He is trying to wound us so we can't fight anymore and give up.'_

Haku through more Senbon at them and one of them went through Sasuke's knee.

"Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered.

"Stay behind me Tazuna!" Sakura yelled.

'_This fog is so thick that not even Zabuza will be able to se through it,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Kohaku, if Haku or I don't finish them off quickly I am ordering you to take care of that girl and the bridge builder," Zabuza ordered from some where in the fog.

"I understand," Kohaku replied.

Shuriken came flying at Kakashi who used sound to block all the Shuriken.

"Nicely done," Zabuza said. "But then next time you see me it will be the end."

'_His eyes are closed!'_ Kakashi thought.

"Now that I know how your Sharingan works I have the perfect counter measure planed," Zabuza said. "By concealing myself in this thick fog you can't see my or see attacks that come at you."

Shuriken came flying at Kakashi who barley had time to block them.

"But if I can't see neither can you," Kakashi replied.

"Yes, but you forget that I am trained in the way of Silent Killing so I can hunt by sound alone," Zabuza said with a hint of glee in his voice.

'_I have to think who will he target next?'_ Kakashi thought. _'No!'_

Zabuza appeared behind Sakura and Tazuna. He was about to attack when Kakashi got in-between, but it was too late. Screams shattered the air.

'_That was Sakura's voice!'_ Sasuke thought. _'What has happened? We are in trouble. My eyes are finally beginning to adjust to this environment.'_

_Onii-chan is good. I have been targeting all the points to nock him out, but he keeps avoiding them_, Haku thought. _His moves are brilliant!_

_That's our Onii-chan for you!_ Kohaku replied.

"You move well," Haku said. "But my net attack will take you down."

Haku threw his Senbon and Sasuke did a flip grabbing Naruto and moving him out of the way. Naruto and Sasuke hit the ground. Sasuke got back up Haku noticed that his eyes had changed. His eyes now had the Sharingan in them.

_He has the Sharingan eye_, Haku thought surprised. _He showed no signs before. We knew he would develop it someday, but right now!_

"I see that your Sharingan eye has activated," Haku said. "For the first time."

"How would you know?" Sasuke asked but Haku didn't reply.

_You can't let this fight go on_, Kohaku thought.

_I know_, Haku replied. _I will end it now. I'm going to use Naruto as bait._

Haku aimed at Naruto and attacked.

'_He is going after Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought running to Naruto.

Blood dripped down from Kakashi's chest and off of Zabuza's sword.

"You were too slow, Kakashi," Zabuza said. "You can't even read my movements. How in the world will you be able to beat me? And soon Haku will be finishing off those brats of yours."

"Sasuke won't be beaten so easily," Sakura yelled at Zabuza. "And neither will Naruto!"

"You're right," Kakashi said. "Naruto is unpredictable and Sasuke is the heir to the Uchiha clan. He is a genius!"

"So he is the only survivor of the Uchiha clan," Zabuza said a little surprised. "So he might be able to match Haku, but even if he does if Haku is in danger Kohaku will come to his rescue and then nothing will be able to beat them. Even I can't stand in their way. You never even realized what power you had right in front of your nose."

Zabuza then disappeared into the fog.

"Sakura don't move an inch," Kakashi ordered. "I will finish this off as quickly as possible."

Then Kakashi disappeared into the fog.

Naruto woke up to find Sasuke standing in front of him and Haku on the ground.

"No matter how many times I tell you, you always get in my way," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! You did…" Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke coughed up blood and Naruto only stared at him with a horrified look on his face.

"Get that lame look off your face, you stupid screw up!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Why?" Naruto asked wondering why he would risk his own life to save his.

"I used to hate you," Sasuke said.

"Why? Why did you do that?!" Naruto shouted.

"How should I know? My body just moved on its own," Sasuke said in pain.

Sasuke fell backwards and Naruto caught him.

"I swore I wouldn't die until I killed my older brother," Sasuke told Naruto. "I thought that that oath would save me but it didn't. Don't you dare die."

Sasuke's eyes shut and he stopped breathing. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes and rage started to grow.

"He sacrificed himself for you without any sign of hesitation. He was a Shinobi worth of the utmost respect," Haku said, but behind those word was sadness. "This is the first time you have seen a comrade of yours die and it won't be the last."

Haku went back into the mirror.

'_I used to hate you too,'_ Naruto thought with pain and anger swelling inside of him. _'I will never forgive you for this. I am going to kill you!'_

Chakra started to swell around Naruto. His face changed and he grew fangs. All his wounds held and his eyes became slits.

_He is releasing the Nine tailed fox!_ Kohaku thought and panicked.

"Haku run! Get away from Naruto!!" Kohaku screamed in fear as she ran towards Haku. "Run!!! He will kill you!!! Please run!!!"

-oOo-

**Irena:** That was a great dinner.

**Gaara:** I'm glade you like it.

**Irena:** I'm sorry that I was so upset with you and for not answering you calls, but it was the day after valentines and I was still upset.

**Gaara:** I know. You don't have anything to be sorry about.

**Irena:** I still feel bad.

**Gaara:** Don't. -Reaches into his pocket- Happy Valentines Day.

**Irena:** Takes the box You shouldn't have. Opens it up to reveal a necklace with a long silver chain the charm is a silver scroll with the symbol Ai, love on it Oh, Gaara its beautiful!

**Gaara:** Let me help you. -Clips the necklace around my neck-

**Irena:** Thank you. -Kisses Gaara on the lips quickly-

**Irena Thinking:** I hope he's not made at me for kissing him. Gaara hugs me What? He's hugging me. -Smile and hug back-

**Gaara:** Releases me I'll walk you home.

**Irena:** Okay. -We go back to my place- Thanks so much for tonight. -Hugs him again-

**Gaara:** You're welcome.

**Irena:** Night.

**Gaara:** Night. -Walks off-

**Irena:** Please review.


	21. Death and Pain

**Irena:** I'm kinda posting this chapter in a hurry 'cause I have to leave in like five minutes! Thank god I finished this chapter yesterday! I have way too much to do! I have to finish a birthday gift, go to an eye exam, get my hair colored, and go to a birthday party! I have no clue how I am managing to post this chapter! But I promised to post a new chapter every Saturday so I will keep that promise. While I get my things together you start reading!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 21- Death and Pain

Both Zabuza and Kakashi heard Kohaku's frantic screams.

'_What is going on?'_ Kakashi and Zabuza thought.

'_What is going on? Why is Kohaku panicking like that?'_ Zabuza thought. _'What is that powerful chakra coming from?'_

'_It's Naruto!'_ Kakashi thought and panicked. _'Has the seal broken? No, it hasn't broken it is just cracked and the power of the Nine Tailed Fox is slipping threw. I have to end this now.'_

Kakashi took a scroll opened it, placed his left thumb in his blood, and whipped it across the inside of the scroll.

"Lets finish this now!" Kakashi called to Zabuza.

Kakashi rolled up the scroll, placed it in his hands, and did a hand sign.

"No!!!" Kohaku shouted running towards Haku. "Naruto! Don't!! Please!!! Haku!!!"

_This is bad!_ Haku thought. _He is letting the Fox out!_

Haku threw Senbon at Naruto and they just bounced off.

_I need to make it to the next mirror!_ Haku thought in panic.

Naruto grabbed Haku by the foot and threw him to the ground. Then he grabbed Haku's arm and punched him with his free hand right in the face. Haku went right threw a mirror. All the mirrors fell apart. Haku's mask cracked and fell apart onto the ground.

_Master Zabuza, Kohaku_, Haku thought as Naruto raced towards him.

_What's this pain? What's happened to Haku? My heart hurts_, Kohaku thought as she raced to her love.

"Haku!!!" Kohaku shouted as she jumped in front of Haku shielding him from Naruto.

Her hands shielded her face and she closed her eyes and waited for the blow. Naruto was about to punch her when he stopped in mid air.

"Kohaku out of the way," Naruto ordered anger in his voice.

"No," Kohaku replied. "I can't do that. What ever you are going to do to him do it to me instead."

"He killed Sasuke! Your brother," Naruto shouted.

"I still won't move," she replied.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I love him," Kohaku answered.

Naruto looked at the boy who he could finally see his face.

Realization hit him, "You're that boy I met. You came to met Kohaku that morning didn't you?"

"Why do you spare us?" Haku asked. "We killed your comrade, your beloved friend!"

"You did," Naruto agreed. "Not Kohaku. I don't think she ever could."

"I am at as much fault at Haku! We are one so what one has done so has the other so don't balm him and not me!" Kohaku shouted in response.

"Kohaku enough," Haku said forcefully.

Naruto anger still inside slipped behind Kohaku and punched Haku in the face. Haku fell to the ground; Kohaku rushed to his side, and helped him up as he coughed up blood.

"What happened to all that power you had before?" Haku asked whipping the blood from his mouth. "Often people think that showing mercy to an enemy is a show of kindness, but their wrong."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Master Zabuza has no use for a week Shinobi," Haku replied. "You have taken away my reason for living!"

"No, Haku!" Kohaku yelled. "You still have a reason for living! Me! I will still be here! I still love you!"

Kohaku kissed Haku and wrapped her arms around him. Then she broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"I know, but we owe Master Zabuza so much," Haku said with a soft smile and Kohaku nodded as she took hold of his hand.

"Why do you owe him anything?!" Naruto asked. "Why waste your devotion on him?! Is he really that precious to you?!"

"We were once precious. I belonged to my parents," Haku started. "I was born in a snowy little village in the Land of Mist. I was happy with my parents. They were good and kind but then something horrible happened"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Father killed mother and then tried to kill Haku, us," Kohaku said as she squeezed Haku's hand.

"But why would your father do that?" Naruto asked.

"There has been a non-stop war in the Land of Mist," Haku began. "It is over a Kekkei Genkai a blood trait. It is inherited skills through blood. People with this trait were used as warriors and weapons, but soon we who possessed this trait we looked at as harbingers of doom. After all the wars were over and there was no use for us anyone who possessed this trait were hunted down and killed. My father learned that my mother came from such a clan and before I even realized what I was about to do my father had died by my hand. Then we knew what I was and we were forced to except it. We had become alone in the world, unloved, and uncared for. Then Master Zabuza adopted us and Sasuke became our Onii-chan. They both knew that we came from a Kekkei Genkai bloodline. They took us in and it made us so happy. We were happy!"

_Haku_, Kohaku called to him. _What's this pain I feel? Something's not right. Haku what's happened to you?_

_It's alright, but now he no longer has use for me_, Haku replied.

_What are you talking about?_ Kohaku asked.

_I can't even beat Naruto on my own. I'm useless_, he answered.

_No your not! Stop thinking like that!_ Kohaku shouted. _You're everything to me! Without you I'm nothing! I love you so much!_

_Kohaku…_

Kakashi preformed some hand signs with the scroll in his hands and then he slammed it against the ground.

'_Shinobi Conjuration! Earth Style! Fanged Vengeance Technique!'_ Kakashi thought holding the scroll against the ground.

From under the ground Zabuza could hear cracking and dogs came out of the ground grabbing onto Zabuza. Their teeth sank into Zabuza's flesh holding him down, blood flowing from the opened wounds.

"When you can't use you eyes or ears you can follow your nose," Kakashi said walking over to Zabuza. "So I let myself bleed. The smell of my blood is all over your weapons so it was easy for my ninja pups to track. I see your future and it is death."

Kakashi did a few hand signs and said, "Lighting Blade!"

Blue chakra swirled in the palm of his hand.

"Give up," Kakashi said.

"Never," Zabuza replied.

Kakashi came running at Zabuza ready to kill him.

Haku looked over towards Zabuza and realized he was in danger. Kohaku looked too and realized what Haku was about to do.

_No, please don't_, Kohaku begged to Haku.

_I'm sorry_, Haku replied and he disappeared into the water.

Kohaku ran as fast as she could to Zabuza and Naruto fallowed her, but by the time she got there it was too late. Blood splashed everywhere and the dogs disappeared because the scroll was destroyed by Haku's Senbon. Kakashi's hand had passed through Haku's chest.

"Master Zabuza," Haku managed to say and the fog lifted.

'_He just jumped between me and Zabuza to save him,'_ Kakashi thought.

"You just killed them," Zabuza told him.

"Them?" Kakashi asked and then he looked over to Kohaku.

Her hand gripped her chest where Kakashi's hand had gone threw. Her knees began to buckle as she looked at them tears falling from her face.

"Kohaku?" Kakashi muttered as he just stared. "What's going on?"

"They are Shouken Shounin," Zabuza answered.

"But that means," Kakashi trailed off as panicked filled his face.

"Yes," Zabuza replied. "You just killed Kohaku, your own student."

Haku's hands gripped Kakashi's arm as he said, "I love you, Kohaku."

"I love you too," Kohaku replied. "Good-bye, everyone."

Kohaku fell backwards and Naruto managed to catch her.

"Kohaku!" Naruto shouted. "Kohaku!! Wake up!!!"

"It is too late Naruto, they're dead," Kakashi said, his voice quivered.

Tears fell from Naruto's face. Even though she had betrayed them she was still one of the only people who ever acknowledged him. Sakura also saw what had happened and small tears had fell down her face because even though she was always so much closer to Sasuke then her she still was a good, kind person. Zabuza took his sword and swung it at Kakashi.

'_He is going to go right through the boy to get to me,'_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi grabbed Haku and jumped out of the way of Zabuza's sword. Kakashi pulled his hand out of Haku and laid him on the ground. Anger swelled inside of Naruto for what Zabuza was going to do.

"Naruto, stay out of this!" Kakashi called to him noticing how mad he was.

Kakashi closed Haku's eyes and looked at his body. He realized how much Kohaku and Haku looked alike and some tears formed in his eyes.

'_He looks just like her. So this is one of the Shouken Shounin's,'_ Kakashi thought.

"This is my fight!" Kakashi said with anger and pain in his voice.

'_First Sasuke and now Kohaku,'_ Naruto thought as he placed her body on the ground and stood up shaking.

"Naruto, where's is Sasuke?!" Sakura called out to Naruto.

Naruto just looked at the ground not able to say a word. Sakura began to tremble hearing Naruto's unspoken words. Kakashi also realized what Naruto was trying to say.

"Kakashi focus! Don't get distracted!" Zabuza yelled as he ran at Kakashi.

"I'll stay with you so that you won't disobey Kakashi's orders," Tazuna said and Sakura nodded.

She took his hand and they ran pasted Naruto and Kohaku's body over to Sasuke. When she got there she stood in shock, she bent over, and touched his face with her hand.

"He is so cold," Sakura noted as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't hold back for my sake," Tazuna said sympathetically.

"You know what the twenty-third rule of Shinobi conduct is?" Sakura asked. "It is 'No matter what happens, true Shinobi must never, ever, show their emotions! The mission is the only priority. Carry that in your heart and never, shed a tear.' That is the rule."

Tears spilled from her face as she gripped onto Sasuke's cold body.

'_So this is the life a Shinobi. It is horrible,'_ Tazuna thought.

Naruto could hear Sakura's sobs and his heart filled with pain from the loss of Sasuke, Kohaku, and even Haku. Zabuza ran at Kakashi and he punched him in the face. Kakashi grabbed him and took two kunai in his hand. He aimed at Zabuza's vital point but Zabuza blocked him and the kunai went through his arm instead.

"Now you can't use either of your arms," Kakashi said. "That means no jutsu's."

"He has made a mess out of you!" Gato said. "What a pity."

Gato stood there with an army of thugs behind him.

"Gato, what are you doing hear?" Zabuza asked. "And why did you bring them?"

"There has been a slight change of plans. This is actually what I had in mind all along. You are going to die here and now," Gato told him.

"What?" Zabuza asked confused.

"You must have realized that I never was going to pay you?" Gato asked with a smirk on his face.

"Forgive me, Kakashi," Zabuza apologized. "Our fight is over. I no longer have any reason to want to assassinate Tazuna. This means our fight is over."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied "You're right."

"That reminds me I have a score to settle with him," Gato said walking up to Haku and kicking him in the face. "You crushed my arm until you almost broke the bones."

"What the heck are you doing?!" Naruto yelled as he ran at Gato.

"Cool down, Naruto. There are a lot of them," Kakashi said as he grabbed Naruto.

"Hey! Do something!" Naruto yelled at Zabuza.

"Like what?" Zabuza asked. "Haku is dead."

"But you should care if that fat scumbag is desecrating him!" Naruto yelled. "He was your comrade, your partner! He worked for you for years!"

"Gato has been using me and I was using Haku," Zabuza said. "I didn't value Haku; I only valued his blood trait and the fact the he was a Shouken Shounin."

"You –" Naruto started to say but was cut off.

"Stop it! Leave him alone. Our fight is over," Kakashi ordered but Naruto broke free from his grasp.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled. "He is still my enemy!! He really cared about you! They both did! They were devoted to you!! But you think that that was nothing, that they were nothing. You don't even feel a thing! Are you really that heartless?! They gave their lives for you! They even died without their dreams coming true. To die as tool, that is just too much, too cruel."

"Kid, not another word," Zabuza said as tears fell down his face. "While we fought they broke their hearts over you and your friends. That is the truth. They were too kind to gentle. They where too attached to your group. I am glade my last battle was against you."

"Wha?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza bite through the bandages and asked, "I have lost everything, both of them. Would you lend me your kunai?"

"Sure," Naruto replied as he threw his kunai to Zabuza.

He caught it in his mouth and charged at Gato and his thugs.

'_This is for you Haku and for you Kohaku. Please forgive me,'_ Zabuza thought as he charged to his death.

"What are you waiting for?! Kill them all!" Gato ordered as he ran behind all the thugs so he was safe.

Zabuza charged through them all killing as many as he could. Some managed to stab him in the back and arms trying to stop them. Zabuza still got passed all of them to Gato.

"If you are in such a hurry to be united with your little friends then go alone!" Gato shouted in fear.

"I have no intention of going to the same place as Kohaku and Haku," Zabuza said. "I am taking you with me to hell!"

Zabuza took the kunai, chopped of Gato's head, and sent it flying. Zabuza spit out the kunai and collapsed on the ground.

'_Its good-bye now Haku, Kohaku. Thank you for everything and I'm sorry,'_ Zabuza thought as his hit the ground.

Naruto started to look away when Kakashi said, "Don't look away this was the end of a man who lived well."

"Yeah, it is," Naruto replied.

'_Am I dead?'_ Sasuke thought. _'Is that Sakura's sobs?'_

"Sakura, your arms are heavy," Sasuke managed to say.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!! Sasuke!!!" Sakura shouted grabbing a hold of Sasuke.

"Sakura, you're hurting me," Sasuke informed her.

"Gomenasai," Sakura apologized letting go.

"I'm alright how is Naruto? And that guy with the mask, what happened to him?" Sasuke asked getting up.

"Don't try to move. Naruto's fine and Haku is, well he is dead," Sakura answered.

"Dead?! Did Naruto kill him?!" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not completely sure, but I don't think so," Sakura replied. "I heard Kohaku screaming to the boy to get away from Naruto and for Naruto not to hurt him. Sasuke I can't believe you survived a death blow that was amazing."

"No," Sasuke said and then thought to himself. _'He never planed on killing me from the start.'_

"Naruto! Sasuke is alive!! He is alive!!!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto turned around and Sasuke waved at him. Tears filled his eyes as he waved back.

"I was worried since the fight began but Sasuke made it after all," Kakashi said.

"Hey! Aren't you guys forgetting something?" one of the thugs asked. "You killed our meal ticket and now you are going to die!"

"This isn't good," Kakashi muttered. "I am exhausted of chakra."

At that moment an arrow hit the ground in front of the thugs.

"Stop where you are! One step further and you will die where you stand!" Inari shouted.

Inari had brought the whole town with him to help them out.

"Inari!" Naruto shouted out of happiness.

Naruto then made five doppelgangers appear.

'_I can't manage anything solid, but a bluff should do the trick,'_ Kakashi thought.

Then Kakashi made at least sixty shadow doppelgangers. All of the thugs took a step back and screamed.

"Now, shall we?!" Kakashi asked.

"Run away!!!" they all shouted and ran off like little girls.

"Yay!" the town's people shouted.

Kakashi walked over to Zabuza.

"It looks like it's all over," Zabuza said.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi, do me a favor," Zabuza asked.

"What is it?" Kakashi replied pulling down his Hitai-ate over his Sharingan.

"I want to see his face," Zabuza requested.

"Sure," Kakashi replied as he picked him up and carried him to Haku.

It started to snow and everyone looked up.

"It's snowing," Naruto said. "In the middle of summer?"

'_My dear Haku, are you crying?'_ Zabuza thought.

Kakashi laid him down next to Haku and Zabuza said, "Arigato."

Zabuza looked at Haku and he raised his hand to Haku's face.

'_You were at my side right from the start, and now I am at yours right at the end,'_ Zabuza thought. _'I'm sorry that your dream never came true.'_

Zabuza coupled Haku's face in his hand.

"If I could only go to the same place as you two, on the other side," Zabuza said as tear fell from his face.

A snow flake fell on Haku's face by his eye making it look like Haku was crying.

"He was born in a village where it snowed a lot," Naruto told them.

"I see he was a pure spirit. As true and clean as newly fallen snow," Kakashi said. "Both of them were."

Naruto nodded.

'_You can go with them, Zabuza. Go to that place together,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"Where is Kohaku?" Sasuke asked scanning the area.

Sakura didn't answer she just looked at the ground a tear dripped from her face. Sasuke's gaze drifted on to Kohaku's body.

"No," Sasuke muttered starting to shake. "Kohaku!!!"

Sasuke shouted as he ran over to her. He had never run so fast in his life all that mattered was her. He fell to the ground beside her his arms wrapped around her cold limp body. He held her in his arms and started to rock her a little.

"Kohaku," Sasuke whispered holding back tears. "Why? How?"

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and said, "She was what we call a Shouken Shounin. That is when two children are bonded together. They can hear, see, smell, and feel everything that happens to the other, but when one dies the other does too. She was bonded to that boy, Haku."

"So you're saying because that boy is dead she had to die too!" Sasuke shouted in rage.

"Yes, I'm sorry" Kakashi said placing a hand on his shoulder. "This only happens every century or more. She was born this way and that is why she chose to stay with him, because neither can live without the other. Neither would want to live without the other"

Naruto, Sakura, Inari, and Tazuna walked over to them with sad looks on their faces. Sasuke didn't care; he just held her body close not letting go.

"It's not fair it's not fair!!!" Sasuke shouted.

-oOo-

**Irena:** Don't kill me!!! At least not yet because the stories not over! Besides I doubt you could catch me today 'cause I won't be in the same place for very long. Got to run so please review!


	22. How Do I Go On?

**Irena:** This is the last chapter of Shouken Shounin. Wow this day has finally come. I didn't realize how soon this day was coming. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

-oOo-

Chapter 22 – How Do I Go On?

Sasuke held Kohaku in his arms not letting go. He was shaking fiercely the tremors coming over his body at the loose of another he loved.

"Sasuke you need to let her go," Kakashi whispered kneeling next to Sasuke. "This is the way of the Shinobi. We lose the ones we care about most."

Kakashi prided Sasuke's fingers off of Kohaku's frail body. He took her in his arms standing up slowly.

Inari walked over to Sasuke and muttered, "Gomenasai."

Sasuke stood up not saying a word and walked next to Kakashi, not even taking his eyes off Kohaku's body.

"Tazuna, can you get someone to bring Zabuza and Haku's bodies?" Kakashi asked. "They deserve a proper barrel."

"Of course," Tazuna replied turning to walk over to talk with some of the town's people.

Kakashi started to walk again, slowly, his student in his arms. He felt the pain of her loss. He would be strong for his students but in reality he wanted to cry. He wouldn't show his emotions, but he felt like it had been himself who killed her. It was his arm that went through Haku. She was his student and he was supposed to protect her but he couldn't even do that. His grip tightened on her. Then something happened. Something that he never thought would. He felt something, something faint. He stopped and bent down laying her gently down.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi.

"Something's not right," Kakashi muttered placing two fingers on Kohaku's throat.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide and Sasuke just stood there looking at him.

"This can't be. It isn't right," Kakashi shook his head.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sasuke begged to know.

"She…She has a pulse," Kakashi replied, Sasuke froze.

"What?! But how?! You just said there was no way she could be alive!!!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"I don't know how, but it is there even though it is very faint," Kakashi replied. "I almost didn't even pick it up."

Kakashi picked her up again then turned to place her in Sasuke's arms.

"Take her back to Tazuna's house. Place her in a bed and wait for me," Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke got to the house quickly panting a little. He ran inside and into the bedroom laying her down softly on the mat.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Tsunami asked as she rushed over to them. "What happened to Kohaku?"

Not long after Kakashi came into the house.

"What can we do?" Sasuke asked with fear in his voice.

"I… I don't know," Kakashi answered. "She is not wounded in the slightest. There is no wound to treat."

Sasuke started to feel shaky and was having trouble standing. His wounds bleed on the floor.

"Let's get your wounds bandaged up," Tsunami said leaving the room to get the medical supplies.

Sasuke sat by her not even leaving her side to eat. It had already been five days and her condition never changed. She was pale and cold. She seemed dead but the only thing that should she wasn't was that faint pulse.

"Sasuke you need to get some sleep. I can watch over her for you-" Sakura was cut off. "I'm fine."

"At least eat something," Sakura begged. "You aren't even letting your wounds completely heal."

"I said I'm fine," Sasuke repeated himself with anger in his voice glaring fiercely at her.

Sakura flinched. She had never seen Sasuke like this and it scared her. So she let him be without another word.

"How is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as she entered the room.

"Still the same," Sakura answered. "I just wish he would eat."

'_Damn! Why didn't I see this?! I'm her sensei I should have figured this out!'_ Kakashi thought blaming himself for everything.

Tazuna's home had become quite and depressing. The bridge was almost complete, but no one was celebrating because they were all worried about Kohaku and Sasuke. He barely rested and didn't eat. They found him pasted out once. His condition just kept deteriorating and if Kohaku died they weren't sure what would happen.

-Kohaku's Subconscious-

_Haku! Haku!!_ Kohaku called running frantically trying to find him.

_Kohaku!_ Haku running towards her.

_Haku!_ Kohaku shouted running into his arms. _I have been looking everywhere for you_!

_I know_, Haku replied hugging her.

_Where are we?_ She asked looking around.

_In your mind_, Haku replied.

_What do you mean?_ Kohaku asked releasing Haku.

_Your body's loss of chakra plus the shock it received was too great and now you're fighting to live._

_Shock?_

_Our bond was broken and your body couldn't handle it. I can restore your body so you can head back to Onii-chan._

Something in her heart told her not to go. To stay there with Haku. She knew something wasn't right but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she had to stay there with him at all costs.

_No, I'm staying here with you_, she replied.

_No you have to return_, Haku told her.

_I won't. All that matters is you._

_What about Onii-chan?_

_What do you mean?_

_Without you he will not be the same._

_He'd be fine. Onii-chan is stronger then most._

_Yes but you are what keeps him going._

_But you're the most important person in my life. Without you I'd rather die._

_If that is really what you think then let's see him then._

All the sudden Haku and Kohaku were standing besides Kohaku's body and Sasuke. It was like they were observers, ghosts. Sasuke couldn't see them but they could see him. Sasuke laid his head on Kohaku's body holding onto her hand.

"Kohaku," Sasuke said tears running down his face. "Please come back. Don't die. I can't bear to lose you too. You're all that I have left. Please."

_Onii-chan…_ Kohaku called out.

She walked over to him and tried to comfort him, but her hands pasted right through him.

_See, look how much he is suffering_, Haku pointed out.

_Yeah, but I'm too low on chakra even if I wanted to go back_, Kohaku replied.

_I will give you more then enough chakra to survive_, Haku said.

_It doesn't matter. I don't want to live without you_, Kohaku replied tears falling from her face. _I can't live without you._

Kohaku kissed him wrapping her arms around his waist. She pulled away from the kiss looking deep into his eyes.

_I know, but you have a chance keep on living_, Haku told her whipping the tears off her face.

_I don't care! I'm staying with you! I love you! _Kohaku yelled holding onto Haku tightly.

Haku pushed her off, _I'm sorry, but you will live, even if I have to force you._

Haku stepped over to Kohaku's body and his hands glowed as he transferred his chakra to Kohaku.

_No! Haku don't!! You promised to be with me forever!!!_ Kohaku shouted trying to stop him.

-Reality-

Sasuke held Kohaku's hand tightly not letting go for fear if he did she would disappear forever.

'_I haven't cried like that since the anniversary of my clan's death, but Kohaku was there to cheer me up,'_ Sasuke thought. _'But if Kohaku dies she won't be able to cheer me up like she used to. What will I do with out her?'_

All the sudden Kohaku's body started to glow.

"What in the-?!" Sasuke shouted causing Kakashi and everyone ran into the room.

"What's going on?!" Kakashi shouted to Sasuke.

"I don't know all the sudden she started to glow," Sasuke explained.

Kohaku's hair changed in the area where her bangs would be and they turned as black as Haku's hair and over her heart a black tattoo appeared. It said Haku of the village hidden in the Mist. It had Haku's name 白 and underneath it was the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Mist.

"What is happening?" Sasuke asked.

Kohaku's eyes flew opened and she sat up straight grabbing onto Sasuke. She was shocked and confused as she held onto Sasuke. She suddenly felt so alone and like she was broken in half.

"Onii-chan," Kohaku whispered as she held onto him.

"Kohaku," Sasuke muttered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank god you're all right."

"Let's leave them alone," Kakashi said pushing them out of the room.

"I had a horrible nightmare. There was something wrong with Haku and he wouldn't let me stay with him," she tried to explain.

Kohaku then realized something was wrong. She couldn't see Haku, feel him. He was disconnected from her and that scared her.

Kohaku let go of Sasuke and asked panicking, "Where's Haku? I can't tell where he is, what's happening to him?"

"Kohaku," Sasuke just hugged her tight.

"Onii-chan," Kohaku pushed him off her. "What's going on? Where is Haku? I need Haku! Tell me where he-"

She stopped talking as she noticed two mats with sheets on them. She stood up slowly walking over to them. She gripped the white sheet with her shaky hand and was about to pull the cover off when Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Kohaku, don't," Sasuke pleaded.

Kohaku pulled away from Sasuke and pulled the cover off. Her eyes grew wide. She started to shake.

"No," Kohaku whispered shaking her head. "This can't be."

Kohaku looked at Haku's body lying on the floor. His hair was messy, his eyes shut, and his skin was so pale that it was white. Her hand reached out to his body as she touched his face feeling no warmth, realizing it was really him and no illusion.

"No this isn't possible. If he's dead I should be too! Why am I not dead with him?!" Kohaku muttered tears flowing from her face.

"Kohaku, there is nothing you can do," Sasuke spoke but she didn't listen.

"No," she shook her head. "Noooooooo!!!"

Everyone could hear her cries as she shouted her pain. The house shook from her screams. Sasuke grabbed her and tried to calm her down but it was no use. She grasp for breath as the tears flowed. She just couldn't handle it. This loss was too much for her to bear.

Kohaku pushed him off her, "Leave."

Sasuke was shocked by what she said, thinking he had not heard her right.

Then she shouted, "Leave!!!"

Sasuke obeyed and left the room. When he left the room everyone was staring. He leaded against the door.

"Why did he have to do that? Why did he leave her?!" Sasuke shouted in frustration.

"He didn't leave her. Usually a Shouken Shounin dies together," Kakashi answered.

"What are we suppose to do?!" Sasuke asked. "How can we help her?!"

"All we can do is wait," Kakashi answered.

"That's all you have to say?" Sasuke replied his hands shaking. "I'm tried of waiting!"

Sasuke stormed out of the house. Slamming the door behind him causing the house to shake. All of them just looked watching him go.

Kohaku bent over Haku and kissed him on the lips. They were ice cold.

"So you really are gone," Kohaku said her voice quivering. "Why did I survive? I should have died with you. Why didn't you let me die? What about your promise?! To be together always!"

Kohaku brushed the hair out of his face and placed her head on his chest. Tears streamed down her face and her hand gripped his cloths.

"Why?" Kohaku asked as the tears came. "Why?!"

For the next seven days Kohaku wouldn't eat and stayed in the room the door locked.

'_Haku, I will join you,'_ she held a kunai to her wrist the feel of ice cold metal on her skin. She pushed the metal down blood starting to drip down. She then threw it across the room. _'Damn! Why can't I do it?!'_

She slammed her fist into the ground. The tears started to flow all over again.

The door to the house opened and Tazuna came walking in.

"She still hasn't come out?" Tazuna asked as he walked in the house.

"No," Kakashi replied sitting at the table.

"I have something for her," Tazuna said placing a small backpack on the table.

"You can try to give it to her but I doubt that she will open the door," Kakashi told him.

Tazuna nodded and walked over to the door and knocked. There was no answer.

"Kohaku, I have something for you," Tazuna called. "The workers and I gathered all the weapons that Haku and Zabuza were using and everything else of theirs. I thought you might want them."

After a minute he heard the lock click and the door opened. Kohaku appeared. Her hair was messy and it looked like her she hadn't slept in days. She was thin, pale, and looked horrible.

"Here," Tazuna said holding out the backpack.

Kohaku took the backpack without a word and shut the door. She sat down on the floor opening the backpack and dumped out the contents. All of Haku's Senbon where there and there were at least a hundred. There was also some kunai and Shuriken. A necklace also fell out of the bag. It was the same one Haku was wearing when she first kissed him. It was black leather choker necklace like a dog's collar. She held it in her hands and gripped it tight.

'_How do I keep on living without Haku? I can't kill myself, why?'_ Kohaku thought. _'What do I do? Why did he break? How could Naruto be able to break him? If I had just be strong enough to beat the Nine Tailed Fox inside of Naruto… That's what I'll do. That's why I'm still alive. I will become powerful enough to beat the Nine Tailed Fox. I will train hard to beat him. I will prove that I can be strong. It would be just like Haku beating the fox and if he had then everything would have been different. Haku told me that he was useless not being able to beat Naruto. This will prove that Haku is strong and that he was worthy for Zabuza.'_

Kohaku stood up looking into the mirror on the dresser.

'_I look so much like him. Why did my appearance change? Did it have something to do with Haku is part of him still in me? I'll keep him alive in me so he will never be forgotten,'_ Kohaku thought.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kohaku please eat something," Tsunami begged.

Kohaku thought for a moment an idea entered her mind so she decided to open the door.

"I need your help," Kohaku said. "Will you help me?"

"What do you need help with?" Tsunami asked.

Kohaku let her into the room shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"I want to make myself look like Haku so he can live on in me," Kohaku answered.

Tsunami thought for a moment then answered, "I will help you if you eat something, deal?"

"Alright," Kohaku replied without hesitation.

"Now, what do you need help with?" Tsunami asked setting the food down in front of Kohaku.

Two days pasted and they were almost always in the room door locked. Tsunami refused to tell them what was going on just saying that they would find out when she finally came out.

"What have they been doing in there?" Sasuke asked frustrated. "It's been two days!"

"Be patient," Kakashi ordered him.

Sasuke was about to yell at him when the door to the bedroom opened. The turned to look as Kohaku walked out of the room. They looked at her in shock. Her appearance had changed. She looked so different. She wore the same shorts, but she now had a dark blue shirt. It was like a cloth wrapped around her chest also it made her tattoo clearly visible. She no longer had the bandages that covered her arms and legs. Now she just had gloves that were black leather, that had a metal plate on the back, and the fingers were cut off. Her hair was up in a bun that only her black hair hung down and in her bun was two Senbon poking through it. She had two pouches on each of her sides filled with Senbon and her kunai pouch strapped to her right leg. Lastly she had a small bag on her back fill with the weapons Tazuna had collected for the bridge and Haku's necklace/collar around her neck.

"Kohaku," Sasuke called to her coming up and giving her a hug. "I'm so glade you are alright."

He had been very worried about her and was glad that she had finally left that room. He didn't care about her changes as long as she was getting better.

"So this is what you have been doing in there," Kakashi noted to Tsunami.

"Yes, it was only was to get her to eat," Tsunami replied.

"Is that shirt made of Haku's cloths?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Tsunami answered. "We used a section of his cloths to make it. She wants to be as close to him as possible."

Kakashi nodded in response walking over to Kohaku.

"Kohaku, I think it's time for their funeral," Kakashi told her looking worried at Kohaku.

Kohaku nodded and they walked outside and into the forest to the graves Kakashi and the others had dug. They laid down the food offerings and finished the graves. There where two crosses made of wood sticking out of the ground. Behind one of them was Zabuza's sword sticking out of the ground and the other Haku's kimono tie was tied around the cross. Kohaku stepped up to them and laid flowers on their graves.

"Kakashi," Kohaku said breaking the silence.

"Yes?" Kakashi responded.

"Why did I survive?" Kohaku asked.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Kakashi answered.

"When I was unconscious Haku said I could keep on living if I wanted to," Kohaku started. "But I told him that I didn't want to live without him. Haku then asked me 'What about Onii-chan?' and I told him he would be fine on his own. But Haku made me listen to Sasuke telling me not to go and that he needed me. I knew that he needed me, but I didn't want to, I still don't. All I want is to be with him, but Haku transferred all of his chakra into me and brought be back to life against my will. I should have died like all the other Shouken Shounin died when their other were killed. I should be dead. I want to be dead."

Sasuke walked up to Kohaku and wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You're alive for a reason," Sasuke said quietly. "Just to keep on living your life."

"I'll be okay," Kohaku replied placing a hand on his arm.

"Come on guys," Kakashi said. "Let's go."

They all nodded and headed back towards the house, Sasuke holding her hand. As they were leaving Kohaku took one last look at their graves.

'_Good-bye Haku, Zabuza,'_ Kohaku said a small tear fell from her eye. _'I love you, Haku. I always will. When I beat Naruto for you I will join you.'_

The bridge had finally been finished and Kakashi and team seven where leaving for Konoha.

"Thanks to you the bridge has finally been completed," Tazuna said. "But it will be awfully dull around here, once you've left."

"We have enjoyed your hospitality," Kakashi thanked them with a smile.

"Don't worry Tazuna! We'll come back to play again!" Naruto replied happily.

"You better," Inari said in a quivering voice.

"Inari, don't let it get you down," Naruto replied trying to show he was not sad when he was. "But, if you really want to go ahead."

"I'm not going to cry!" Inari shouted. "But Naruto, Nii-chan, you can cry! Go ahead!"

"Me? No way," Naruto replied walking off.

As he was walking off Naruto started to cry and so did Inari. They walked across the bridge instead of taking a boat, it was faster.

"Let's get home! Because Iruka-sensei's gonna treat me to ramen to celebrate an accomplished mission! Also I have to tell Konohamaru my epic tale of martial arts bravery," Naruto shout happily.

"Um, Sasuke, when we get home, would you like to go out with me," Sakura asked.

"No, thanks," Sasuke answered.

"No?" Sakura replied disappointed.

"I'll go out with you!" Naruto told Sakura.

"No!" Sakura shouted.

'_Its almost like nothing happened at least to them,'_ Kohaku thought sadly.

Sasuke took Kohaku's hand and told her, "When we get back you're going to stay at my place for a while."

"Why?" Kohaku asked. "I'm fine, really."

"No you're not," Sasuke replied. "And until I think you are you're staying at my place."

"Fine," Kohaku agreed not feeling like fighting. "For a week."

"No," Sasuke said determined. "A year."

"Two weeks."

"Six months."

"One month and that's my finally offer."

"A month, but not a day less."

"Alright."

When they finally got to the other side Kohaku turned around to look back at the bridge and the Land of Waves.

'_I should never have survived. I should be dead with Haku. I wish I was dead with Haku,'_ Kohaku thought with tears in her eyes. _'No! Damn! No more crying, no more losing, and no more mistakes. I will beat Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox. After that I will die and join Haku. I don't have any ill will towards Naruto but I need to prove that I can be strong, that maybe Haku didn't die for nothing. Nothing turned out the way we planed. We were supposed to stay with Zabuza to repay him for everything and then get a home for just the two of us. We would get married have a family but I guess dreams don't come true. That is the curse of the Shouken Shounin.'_

Kohaku turned and headed back for Konoha to begin her new level of training to prepare for the day she would battle Naruto and prove that she could beat Naruto. That Haku could beat him through her. The training would be hard but she would do it. She knew that she could.

-oOo-

**Irena:** Please don't kill me! -Quiver in a corner- Hear me out! I have finished Shouken Shounin yes but I can still continue the story that is if you want me too. Send me messages or on review tell me if you want me to continue or not. If not this is the last chapter but if so I will start the squeal. I started writing a little just to see how it would come out so here is the summary of what the story will be about if I am to continue:

"Haku's dead, Kohaku is still alive, and now their bond is broken. Now what? Kohaku decides to prove herself by beating Naruto but that means she has to train hard. Even more troubles arise as she starts to loose control of her Kekkei Genkai. Without Haku will she ever be able to become whole again?"

**Irena:** So what do you think should I continue or not? In one week I will post an authors comment saying my answer.


End file.
